


Star-Crossed Lovers - Allen/Nea x Reader

by Shirasu22



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Incarnation, Love Triangles, Past Lives, Promises, Reader-Insert, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Along side Alma and Yuu, you were the third person to be born from the Second Exorcist program. When a boy by the name of Allen shows up something sparks a familiar feeling towards you. What is it? (Starts with the DGM Hallow series)





	1. Prologue

**Dream**

We were nothing known but as star-crossed lovers, he was a Noah and I was an Exorcist. Falling for the enemy was horrible but the feelings inside my chest couldn't be stopped and he the same. We started to meet up behind the backs of our comrades.

He didn't treat me like some enemy he treated me like someone he truly cared for and loved, no doubt the two of us were in deep love for one another. But the fact is one of our comrades from each side noticed we were gone more often then we should've and things went down hill from there.

Deciding to run away we left our friends behind and ran off hand in hand hoping for a safe place to hide for the night, but our wishes and dreams were nothing much but what we hopped them to be. Cause they never came true...we were hunted down and badly wounded in the end.

"I'm so sorry (y/n)...I couldn't give us....a bright future." Nea whispered.

"It's okay...I don't mind...long as I'm with you until the end....I don't mind." You whispered back.

"I love you..." He whispered before dying.

"I love you too..." You sobbed and not long after passed away as well.

\------  
Waking up you noticed you were still in your room from the inn that you and Kanda and many others were staying at for the time being since today would be the day you were to move to a different HQ.

Feeling tears were rolling down your cheeks as you sat up you rubbed them away and decided to take a shower and brush your teeth before going to go see if Kanda was awake.

When all that was done you got ready and then grabbed your sword, soon walking out of the room you walked towards Kanda's though the dream you just had felt so real that your heart started to hurt slightly. And that wasn't even the last of it..when you passed by Allen once again a familiar feeling grew within you and it was rather odd.

Shaking it off you let him be to hang with Lenalee and knocked on Kanda's room door.

"Yuu? Are you awake?" You sighed.

"Yeah be out in a minute." He said through the door.

"Well hurry up we got a mission first before we return to the new HQ" You told him.

Like he said minutes after he stepped out and was ready to leave, walking along side him though the male knew right then and there that something was off about you.

"Whats wrong onna?" He asked.

"I had the dream again....it gets more and more clear ever since I got closer to Allen..." You mumbled.

"Che! What the hell do you see in that moyashi?" Kanda asked.

He was aware of your crush on the young boy but he just didn't know why, then again you didn't know much yourself all you knew was that your past life-self was the lover of a Noah and it was the fourteenth's lover at that. At this moment you haven't seen the 'Noah' side of Allen as of yet so you weren't really sure why Allen was so familiar to you and how you felt like you were able to be more like yourself around him.

Then again with the turn of events happening things were gonna go down a way that you were never expecting at all.

 

 

||A/N: Ahh I got this idea from watching episode 6 of DGM Hallow!! e.e I just though this might be a better way to start off my new story since I wanna catch readers. Now for chapter one I'm not sure when I'll make that but it should be either later today or tomorrow if I feel up for it. And yes it will follow the anime so bare with me on this (though I will put my own idea's in this as well.)||


	2. Chapter 1

Late one night the mission to retrieve the innocence had started apparently it had something to do with an old dead man's ring, so with the Inspector Link playing chess in return if he won the ring would be given to the Exorcists, then again whenever innocence was there was bound to be some Akuma around to try to destroy it before The Order got their hands on it.

"Bishop, D-3" Link spoke.  
"I'm so sorry Miranda, that our barrier devices didn't last long." A guy spoke.  
"We didn't think it would take this long..."  
"I-I'm alright. You two, please take a break for a while. I...I will protect you all with this trivial, insignificant power of mine." Miranda told them.

After she said that the akuma tried to get through once more. Making the four out of the five people in the barrier flinch away.

"God! Please save us!" The old women shouted.  
"Hand over the innocence!" The akuma spoke, raising a fist to punch the barrier again.

Only to have it blocked by Kroy.

"Sorry, we cannot do that." Kroy told.  
"Don't interfere with our work!" Lenalee shouted.  
"What? That's my line!" The akuma shouted back.

As it was about to attack once more Lenalee jumped into the air, using her new evolved black boots she sent a single kick towards the akuma completely taking of its arm. Kroy then went for the killing blow and raised a hand sending through the torso of it.

"Serves you right." Kroy commented.  
"Just as you'd expect from The Orders elite Exorcists." Lavi smiled.

Then again once those words were out of the red heads mouth an akuma appeared under him causing Lavi to jump in the air so he wouldn't get hit, gripping his hammer with both hands he went in for the attack.

"Fire Stamp!" Lavi shouted.

Bringing down the rather large hammer, there was a seal on the bottom taking any akuma inside of it to be trapped widen a pillar looking of fire.

"Hey you! Haven't you finished yet?!" The old women in the barrier shouted at Link  
"Ma'am, could you please not speak to me right now?" Link calmly replied, watching the hand take his turn.  
"Those scampering Exorcists are annoying!" An akuma commented.  
"You two got such a thin sword! I'll break it!" Another told.  
"Break it he says?" You smirked and looked over towards Kanda.  
"You'll break mugen and (w/n)?" Kanda raised mugen.  
"Go ahead and try!" Both of you taunted.

As one of the akuma started to run right towards you both Kanda got ready for his first attack and you for the final joint blow.

"Nigen Swords...Eight-Flower...Mantis Slicer!" Kanda yelled.  
"Crystal Point....Shards of Ice!" You shouted.

Both attacks went straight on ahead and took down the akuma in front of you both. But yours didn't miss the next one heading straight for you. It hit the arms and legs of the akuma and stunned it before Kanda went ahead and sliced it killing it right there.

"E-5." Link spoke still within the barrier Miranda had up.  
"Get out of my way!" The last akuma spoke.  
"Are we gonna be okay?" The old women asked.  
"My physical strength is about to..." Miranda spoke.  
"Eh?!"  
"You damn shabby bitch!" The akuma shouted.

Punch after punch the akuma there tried to get at them, but the barrier was still holding pretty well. (y/n) noticed that Miranda might not be able to hold it up long and went to go help her but Timcampy flew by and she knew then that Allen arrived to take care of that akuma.

" 'Damn'? 'Shabby'? How rude of you to say such things to a women. Please repent! " Allen commented slicing at the akuma.  
"I-I feel like I'm a gonner!" The old women commented.  
"Bring salvation to this poor akuma's soul." Allen said as he started at the dead akuma body.  
" 'Salvation' huh? That's just a soft thing to say, moyashi." Kanda asked walking by Allen.  
"Akuma used to be human. Is it wrong to have compassion for them?" Allen replied.  
"How stupid! Hey! What's going on over there? If you've lost, I'll kill you." Kanda scoffed and walked away.  
"Y-You really should talk more nicely, Kanda." Miranda said.

As Kanda walked over to see what was all going on and how things where (y/n) sheathed her sword and took a moment to look at Allen once again while he wasn't looking. An odd feeling grew within her chest as she tried to figure out why this boy was making her feel like this.

She knew she was the reincarnation of the fourteenths lover, but she didn't think she'd meet him again since she knew that The Order has some knowledge of her former life-self, just the way Link would eye her whenever she'd be near Allen.

'What is this boy to me? And if he has anything to do with the fourteenth...what will happen?' You thought.

Shaking your head you walked over to the group of people, standing beside Kanda you watched as Link made the last move in the chess game and won.

"Checkmate." Link sighed.  
"I'm an inspector. Why do I have to do things like this? I'm not an Exorcist." Link told.  
"You can help by overseeing us." Allen told him.  
"We won, Mr. Martin. We'll take your ring." Link told the hand.  
"What an absurd champion you are. To think you appear every night as a ghost, you stupid little brother! But it was a good match. You played enough, haven't you?" The old women smiled.

With that said the hand twitched slightly before dissapearing and leaving the ring on the chess board. Kanda reached out and picked it up. Standing up he looked at it for a brief moment before looking at the golum beside him reporting to Komui.

"We've retrieved the innocence." Kanda told.  
"Understood. Your now ordered to return to the new headquarters." Komui told them all.  
"Rodger!" Everyone replied.

While the girls waved goodbye to the old women following the guys to the boat that would take them to the new HQ that they were to finally return to (y/n) walked beside Kanda and had a short chat with him.

"The feeling of him being so damn familar is getting worse Yuu." (y/n) whispered.  
"You'll get answers soon enough, if not then I'll force it out of the moyashi." Kanda looked at you in the corner of his eye.

Sweat-dropping at that you sighed and shook your head, he was always like that protective of you but also knew that you could also take care of yourself. It was how you both pretty much lived within The Order.

\----

As the boat was heading towards the knew HQ Allen was found outside with this hands in his pockets, then again two people didn't let him be left alone for the time being.

"That's a good way to catch a cold, Allen." Lenalee commented walking out.  
"Why aren't you coming inside?" Lavi asked.  
"Well...I was wondering what our new headquarters was like." Allen replied.  
"Yeah. We haven't seen it once. Due to an unending series of assignments. The Black Order sure is a slave-driving organization. " Lavi commented.  
"They can't help it, there isn't enough Exorcists." Allen replied to him.  
"Have the top brass and Science Section already moved?" Lavi asked, a hand on his chin.  
"Yep. I heard that it's bigger and more comfortable." Lenalee replied for him.  
"Really?! I wonder if the dinning hall is larger too, then." Allen smiled.  
"See?" Lenalee said to Lavi.  
"Huh?" Allen blinked.  
"When we were inside earlier, we were talking..." Lenalee started.  
"...About how lately you haven't been speaking formally that much." Lavi finished.  
"You didn't notice it yourself? Of course, it depends on you're talking to." Lenalee told Allen.  
"I'm a bookman, whose duty is to record everything. And I'm so good that I wouldn't miss even trivial changes." Lavi boasted.  
"I'm sorry." Allen apologized.  
"What? That's not a problem. I like it when you talk casually." Lenalee told Allen.  
"You like it?" Allen asked then looked to the side.  
"And Allen Walker blushes!" Lavi teased.  
"Please stop it!" Allen groaned.

During all that when (y/n) heard it and pretty much saw all of it happening she slammed her fist into the wall behind her and grunted. She didn't like the fact Allen blushed so easy around Lenalee and it hurt her as well in the chest. Kanda saw her reaction but didn't really questioned it for he was aware of what his partners past-life was like and it didn't really make him care.

"Ah! We can see it now!" Lenalee changed the subject when the new HQ was in the lines of eyesight.  
"All right! Our first landing at our new headquarters!" Lavi cheered.  
"Don't get to carried away." Lenalee commented.  
"We'll have you carry a lot of stuff, Lavi." Allen warned in a joking manner.  
"Why only me?!" Lavi shouted.  
"If you don't, that means..." Allen started..but you just tuned the rest of the conversation out.

One the boat arrived where you all could get off you walked along side Kanda once more with the others behind to see what the knew headquarters was like, walking it you sucked in a breath just at the sight of it all. It actually looked more of a 'home' then the last one in which in your view wasn't much of a change from where you were kept as a child.

The knew headquarters seemed to have been built rather quickly after the fall of the last one. A lot of comrades had died from the temporary war type of fight with the akuma that actually managed to get through no thanks to a Noah that had the power to transform into people that you'd wouldn't really be able to tell much of a difference.

To you though the Noah's felt rather odd whenever you were around them and they you. The Noah's felt a huge amount of rage whenever seeing you and that wasn't just The Earl himself, others felt it as well. Then again you weren't much of a person to say either since you had a deep hatred for the Noah's as well.

'But the fourteenth was a Noah and my past life-self loved him...this desire to see him once more is growing stronger each day...' You thought.

Apparently you were so deep in thought that you just then noticed Kanda and Allen at it again with another argument.

"Don't get restless just because we are at a new place." Kanda scoffed.  
"What's so wrong with being restless?" Allen walked up to him.  
"Hm? Your to loud, be considerate to others." Kanda replied.  
"Who are you saying is causing trouble to whom?" Allen glared.

Sighing at this you shook your head and just let the two argue you were pretty much done with trying to break the two up from causing even more trouble around here. With that said you just leaned up on the pillar wall behind you and waited to see what would happen next.

"Allen, would you like some candy? Kanda you as well?" Miranda tried.  
"Yes, I'll have some!" Allen smiled cheerfully.  
"Che! I don't want any!" Kanda scoffed.

As Kanda walked away he grabbed your wrist and made you follow him, either he was gonna go get some food to eat or just get some training done, well whatever it was he didn't want you to be around Allen until you got some answers as to why you were feeling the way you were.

When the two were gone Allen helped out with opening the gate so it would be a bit quicker to move everything into the new HQ. Then again what caught your eye was that Lvellier was here and that shocked you, quickly you changed out of your coat and put on a black cloak on telling Kanda you'll be back soon.

Placing the hood over your head you met up with Lavi.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.  
"I'm going in with you, either you like it or not." You glared at him.

Nothing to say back he just let you walk in-front of him as you both followed the Crow people inside a room and took place at the far end of the room listening in on what Cross would have to say to Allen.

"So there was a connection to Man and the Noah's fourteenth member?" Allen asked.  
"Is that the first thing you want to say to your Master, after not seeing him for so long? Yeah 'the fourteenth' had a blood-related older brother. The only person who was always with the fourteenth...until he betrayed the Noah Clan by falling for a women Exorcist and both were killed by The Earl himself...that man who was always beside him..Mana Walker." Cross told  
"Mana and the fourteenth were brothers....and the fourteenth had a lover? Did you know all this time, Master?" Allen mumbled.  
"Of course I did. Before the fourteenth died I promised him...that I'd watch over Mana. It was because you promised me that if I did, you'd come back to Mana and her someday for sure, Allen...No...The Fourteenth..." Cross replied.

What Cross said was shocking and it brought even more pain to (y/n)'s heart, so he promised Cross that he'd return to not only his older brother but promised to return to you as well? But for sure you then knew that Allen was indeed the fourteenth no wonder all these years he was so familiar. Gripping your chest you tried to take a few deep breaths but it caught the eye of Cross.

His eye widen a bit before quickly getting rid of the look he gave you, it seemed like he knew you already and was trying to figure out how you were even alive today. Things weren't looking good right now and Cross probably figured out your the Fourteenths lover that was gonna return to soon enough.

'But if he returns....what will become of Allen?' You thought.

"Are you starting to feel the existence of the fourteenth inside you, Allen?" Cross asked.  
"Huh? What are you saying?" Allen asked.  
"Don't play dumb. You knew the song of the player that could move the ark. That memory belonged to the fourteenth. You are a human who had the fourteenth's memories implanted in him. You're the host for the fourteenth to come back to life again in this world." Cross told him.

This was a lot to take in, so Allen was the host for your past life-self's lover to return back? You weren't sure how to react to this information you were gaining. Maybe you shouldn't of heard it but knowing why Allen was so familiar with you over took you.

"Hey..." Cross started before slapping him.  
"Don't freeze. I can't proceed when your like that." Cross commented.  
"So when were the memories implanted?" Allen asked getting up.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry but I really don't know." Cross replied.  
"Huh?!" Allen shouted.  
"Wait I probably have an idea. It was maybe before the fourteenth died." Cross thought then told.  
"Which means you really don't know!" Allen shouted.  
"I was in half-doubt too...until you appeared. The fourteenth tried to kill The Earl. He was living in Hell. Together with Mana he was living Iam, fighting the Noah Clan. He probably didn't have the luxury of picking 'when' and 'who'. He chose for his host...the person who happened to be by his side when he had the chance...because he wanted to kill The Earl by his own hands." Cross explained.  
"So that's...me?" Allen asked.  
"What bad luck, huh? The implanted memories will gradually consume you, the host, and turn you into the fourteenth. You did notice the signs, didn't you?" Cross told him.  
"So that's....how it was...What the heck..Mana said he loved me..But did he mean me? Or was it..." Allen replied out.  
"Mana started acting strange the day the fourteenth died. I was just watching him as an outsider. So I don't know if he remembered the past. How ironic...I wish the fourteenth had picked some idiot as his host...Once you become the fourteenth you'll have to kill someone you care about. What would you do if I told you that?" Cross told him.  
"Wait...Wait! What do you mean I'll kill someone I care about?! Master!" Allen shouted as Cross was leaving.  
"Ask yourself! There's more to this war than it seems. Don't go dying before the end again." Cross replied.  
"It's time. Please leave the room." A CROW member spoke.  
"Shut up! I know that!" Cross replied.  
"Wait, Master!" Allen shouted.  
"The meeting is over."  
"Ah?! Don't just leave after telling me something disturbing! I said...wait! You supid Master!" Allen shouted sending Timcampy at Cross's head.

Cross seemed to have grown annoyed and tried to get towards Allen, but of course he was held back by the Crow member who tried to get him to leave the room.

"W-When I joined The Order..I made a pledge that I wouldn't stop, no matter what. I made a pledge to Mana to keep walking until I die! It was me who made the pledge! I don't know how much I was controlled by the fourteenths memories. And I don't know what I should think of Mana now, either, to be honest. But even now, I love him! I believe these feelings are mine without a doubt! So I'll fulfill my pledge to Mana by my own will! I decided that now! Who cares about the fourteenth?! I'll never back down on my pledge no matter what! So there!" Allen shouted then stuck his tongue out.

\-----

You walked out of the room and down the hall, the feeling of emotions in that place just wasn't easy for you to stay in and it bothered you so you quickly moved out. When you were a good amount away from them all you took off your hood and looked out the window with a blank look.

"So I was correct.." A voice behind you spoke.

Turning around you saw Cross standing there smoking.

"You know the fourteenth huh?" Cross asked.  
"My past self yes, me now? No." You replied.  
"You know Nea did love you." Cross told.  
"The love shared was considered betrayal between both...The Earl killed us both when we tried to run off and be happy together..." You sighed.  
"I know he told me about you." Cross sighed.  
"Allen made up his mind, he won't let the fourteenth out so there's nothing to do about it..." You commented.  
"Look after the kid yeah?" Cross asked before walking away.

Not saying a word you walked to your new room and closed the door quickly, sliding down the door you covered your mouth with your free hand that didn't hold your sword, and finally let the tears roll down your cheeks. Was your love the two of you shared so bad that the world had to bring it to this much pain and agony towards you both.

"Nea...why do they all hate us for falling in love?" You asked in a whisper.

You didn't even notice that there was someone standing at your door, about to knock when he heard your question he frowned and knew you needed time to yourself so with that in mind Kanda walked down the hall to his own room.

 

 

||A/N: Ahh poor reader-chan!! She had to find out like this!! Sorry for making reader-chan suffer but with how the story is I guess she kind of has to but don't worry I'll put in good memories of these two in the next chapter when I wanna make it! Hope you enjoy this one though!!||


	3. Chapter 2

The day started off as a rainy day, people decided to spend the time indoors to avoid getting wet but others who had things to do for the time being did their best to quickly get things done. Back at one of the rooms two guards who were suppose to stand guard were asleep at the door.

"Wha the hell?! We fell asleep?!" One yelled.  
"General! General Cross..may I come in sir?...General Cross? I'm opening the door now okay."  
"General are you still in here?"

Looking more into the room the one guard noctied that indeed he was inside but what he saw wasn't something he had seemed to hope for, Cross was bent over slightly as if he was asleep but the blood splatter that was behind his head proved that theory wrong.

He wasn't asleep by the window....Gernal Cross seemed to have been dead. But the question was from what? Or to be more honest...from who?

"D-Did he escape?" The other asked.  
"Get the Drector.."  
"What?"  
"Get Drector Lvellie right now!"  
"Okay!"

One of the guards ran off to do just that, but soon as the guy started to run off glass was heard breaking inside the room. Since the one guard was the single guy there to hear it he pulled out a gun and kicked the door open.  
Only to find that Cross's body had been taken, what was left behind is his mask and gun along with the large amount of blood that had been left behind as well.

\-----

Timcampy suddenly flew off from Allen and headed towards the direction of where Cross had been last, Allen wondered where he was going and had decided to follow after.

Meanwhile Komui had been just arriving to the room to take a look at the place, when he arrived Lvellie was already there with the guard giving a salute. Komui kneeled down and reached towards the mask covered in blood. Only then did Timcampy stop him from doing so.

But that was when Komui turned around and noticed Allen was at the door, widening his eyes he knew that soon Allen would have to know who's blood this was.

"Tim flew in here so I followed...is that..blood? Who's blood?" Allen spoke.

Though when Komui turned around for Allen to see his eyes widen even more, his masters? No...it couldn't be. But if the mask was there proving him that it was indeed Cross's blood...what had happened?

You on the other had stood by the wall just down the hall, you followed him when you were on your way to get some tea to at least try to relax a bit more. Sighing you crossed your arms and walked down the hall back to where Kanda had been waiting for you.

'Who killed Cross? Whoever it was sure knows how to dissapear rather quickly...' You thought.

\-----

It was cold outside the point proving when breaths were taken you could see it, Allen was on the roof along side Timcampy and Link right about now he was listening to the recording voice of Cross that he seemed to have left behind for him.

'So Allen, I've already told Tim to do whatever he pleases while in your care. I know you must be reluctant that now you found out I had been following the wishes of the fourteenth all this time, But if you think that your suppose to walk a certain path because of us well you need to know your mistaken. A path forms behind you as you walk, the soil leaves a compress of a path you chosen. You are the only one who can create your own path, Allen. So trust me here, you need to stop wearing Mana's mask, you must chose your own path...if you haven't given up that is.' Cross's voice comes through the recording.

Allen sighed then started to pull at Timcampy complaining that the amount of times he heard the recording.  
"Every time I listen to it, it feels like hes telling me his will...makes me mad." Allen told.  
"Are you sure it's not?" Link asked.  
"Its just...completely unlike him to do this!" Allen replied.  
'So he's the fourteenth huh?' Link thought taking a side glance at Allen.

\-----

"No one had seen or heard from Cross since he dissapeared, our official knowledge is that he's on a long term mission but the truth is classified." Lvellie told holding out a plate with cake on it.  
"Let's go, Tim." Allen replied.  
"Tell me Allen..considering that your the current host of the fourteenth. Did you kill your master?" Lvellie asked smirking slightly.  
"Didn't you have him killed? Director Lvellie?" Allen asked back slamming the door behind him.  
"After I announce the orders plans for Allen, I shall return to the central agency. There's something about Cross's death that I must look into." Lvellie told Link.  
"Director..." Link started but didn't finished.  
"It wasn't me, But it was the doing of the central agency. Someone saw it fit to do this without the bother to inform me. It may have to do with the other side of the war Cross spoke of." Lvellie told.

\------

All of them gathered around while you and Kanda had your backs to the small crowed of people. This small meeting bothered you to the point of you almost being not able to keep your facade up on 'not bothered by it'. Considering it was indeed confirmed that Allen was the host of your past-life lover.

"It has been brought to our attention that Allen Walker is the host of a Noah known as the fourteenth, that he carries his memories. However he will official retain his position within the order and continuing to work along side the rest of you serving as an Exorcist. The order is in great need of his ability. Not to mention we cannot afford to lose anymore forces in this battle, therefor the central has allowed a Noah to remain in our ranks for the time being." Director Lvellie explained.  
"Brother is this true?" Lenalee asked.  
"Tell them." Lvellie told him.  
"As of this moment all Exorcist will work under a standing order, if...if the fourteenth awakens within him..and Allen Walker becomes a threat..then your given orders to-" Komui was interrupted.  
"If that happens then you are to kill me." Allen finally spoke.

Hearing those words brought great pain to your chest, this world was so damn rude towards you. Not only then if that time came would you lose Nea but also Allen. Why...why did this dark place make you alive again? And on the same different sides but yet have you both so close? It wasn't like both of you weren't that far apart the only thing stopping you from your love was a boy who had his own life in his hands that you didn't blame him for and the fact that soon as your love would show himself he'd be killed off quicker then you could get a chance to see him again.

'Damnit...damn it all...' You thought.

"Although that will not happen if the fourteenth turns on the order...then I'll stop him myself." Allen told everyone.

Looking back towards Allen you frowned and soon looked away, feeling the hand of Kanda you turned your gaze to him and noticed the look in his eye. Scoffing you rolled your (E/C) eyes and shook your head.

'I already know...I have to hold these feelings back in order not to be figured out...but I can't help it..my desire to see you Nea...grows every time I either get around Allen or have dreams of us being happy...' You thought.

\----

Allen stood up and Timcampy was seen flying near his head.

"Yup I make my own path, not anyone else. So Link there's one doughnut left mind if I eat it?" Allen spoke.  
"How many have you already had?!" Link asked.  
"Oh what? I suppose we could split it!" Allen spoke.

Down where the large statue was were three people, Kanda, Marie and You.

"What's going on there, Marie? Did you hear something of concern?" Kanda asked.  
"No nothing like that." Marie replied.  
"Short-Stack you hear me?" Kanda spoke.  
"Go for Allen!" Allen replied quickly.  
"Quit pigging out and try not to let the Paris Police steal our prey." Kanda told him.

You sighed and shook your head, they both were always like this and would never change so you tried to deal with it but it did get annoying once in a while.

"Stop the arguing you two, besides we can't let Phantom Thief G get away." You told them.  
"Got it?" Marie countered after.  
"Yeah roger that!" Allen replied.

Thinking back on who this Phantom Thief G guy was brought the short memories of the guys locked up who would say they didn't remember how or when they got there but they knew they were indeed innocent. The only info everyone got was that the guy had some like to costumes, always sends a letter the day before his crime and never really had a body that was truly his.

Whoever this guy was you guys would sure at least capture him somehow, kind of the reason why you all were sent on this mission. To see what the heck was happening and what was causing it all.

"Your doing a fine job Captain Galmmar!" Phantom Thief G spoke behind the man.  
"Arrest him!"

The siren went off and out came Phantom Thief G rushed out breaking through a window, pretty much using a cop as a partly landing escape.

"Thank you for the challenge guys it's been fun!" G laughed not nocting Kanda standing behind him and just sticking out his sheathed sword, tripping the guy.  
"Hey petty thief G, want a real dance partner?" Kanda asked smirking.  
"Just don't break that crown, Kanda." Marie's voice came through the golum.  
"Yeah yeah." Kanda replied nodding at you.

Rolling your eyes you ran and caught the falling crown.

"Jeez are you two with the cops?" G asked.

With the crown in hand you landed your foot pretty much on his face knocking him back down.

"Target down." You told Kanda.  
"Hold it right there! Hands off G is our perp" Captain Galmmar yelled.  
"No he's coming with us." Kanda told picking the guy up by the odd looking hood of his.

"You can have the crown back though." You said already annoyed by these guys and tossed the crown at them.  
Apparently it caused a small panic since they struggled to get a good hold on the said crown. Walking away with Kanda you missed the 'link' leaving the guy in Kanda's grasp and to the guy who held the crown.

"Hey you two get back here!" Galmmar shouted.  
"Where am I?" The guy asked once the mask fell off.  
Looking at one another you and Kanda's eyes widen.  
"What again?" Galmmar asked.

Hearing the sound of familiar laughter you all looked around to where it was coming from, apparently though it came from the roof with another person wearing the odd looking costume. It so happened to be G once more.  
"Sorry to get your hopes up fellas, how many times do I have to tell you? You'll never catch me." G told them.

"What the hell's going on?!" You and Kanda asked.

Then again you guys did have a back-up plan if things where to go wrong such as it did just now, and since G thought he was considered 'home free' he laughed and really failed to notice Allen making his entrance. He did so by kicking him away.

"Hate to tell ya, we set a trap for you up here." Allen said.  
"Make sure the crown doesn't get a single scrach on it. Covering the cost would ruin the order." Link informed Allen.  
"It's that much?" Allen asked.  
"Cross's debt is pocket change in comparison." Link told bluntly.  
"I'll protect it with my life then." Allen stated quickly.  
"Who are you guys? Your not with the police are you?" G asked.  
"No we are not. But we are here to capture you for our own reasons." Allen explained.  
"Oh yeah?" G asked.

Phantom Theif G tossed the crown to the side watching as both men in front of him gasped with horror. Allen though went to go 'save it'.

"Oh no! Our budget!" Link shouted.

Allen ran after the crown, jumping forwards he caught it but was sliding down the side of the roof before coming to a stop just almost near the edge.

"That was way to close..." Allen sighed in relief.  
"So you were saying? You really think your gonna capture G? Bet you can't." G apparently had taken over Link now.  
Allen moved out of the way when he was about to be attacked, on the clearing you could see them fighting one another wondering what the hell was going on you made your way on the roof silently and watched.

"Allen what's happening?" Marie asked over the com.  
"Well I think G has possesed Link." Allen replied.  
"The inspector?" Marie asked again.  
"With that title of his, I never figured him much of a fighter." Allen told.  
"Whoa, man who is this guy he's like a superhero." G asked.  
"Come to think of it...Link did save my life back with HQ was under attack." Allen commented.  
"Now then how about you give me back that crown...eh Mister?" G grinned.

Since he was so focused on Allen this gave you and Kanda the perfect time to show yourselves and attack, but rectangle like papers flew around you both and your bodies were soon feeling heavy.

"Secret Art: Binding Feathers. Bind!"

Before the attack could hit you both jumped out and realized that Link was actually a Crow. Damn that brought to much memories dealing with Crow's wasn't what you liked since they annoyed you to no ends.

"That technique!" Allen remembered it as well.  
"Well now we know Link is a Crow." Kanda told.  
"A Crow?" Allen asked.  
"There a secret central agency combat unit, suppose to have trained since childhood. They got amazing fighting abilities." You explained.

Afterwards a small commotion started more upper on the roof, apparently the police had finally made there appearance on the roof, sighing you were growing tired of the voice of that Captain Galmmar all he did was yell and complain about the events taking place.

Though it seemed to have made G laugh saying that it was so funny that the guy crying was being like a baby even though he was an adult.

"You know you act like a bratty child, and I think your despicable. What you've done all those people you turned into G. Your vile completely shameful." Allen spoke.  
"Just shut up!" G yelled jumping towards the three of them.  
"You okay?" Marie asked through the com.  
"We don't have to hold back against a Crow, he can take it." Kanda told.  
"Keep back and stay focused, Marie." Allen told.  
"Heh I always did want to fight back these Crows...now I can." You smirked.

Allen attacked first sending G right into the wall, he complained about getting hurt but it wasn't enough time when he noticed Kanda pushing mugen right towards his face. Moving away quick as he could G got Links cheek to be cut, this left Kanda and you to swing at him as he tried to move away.

"What's the matter G? Haven't been in a real fight?" Kanda asked.  
"Why are you running?" You asked.

With a joint attack you both were back to back when you kicked him towards Allen, which had his own sword out and had 'stabbed' G through the chest.

"What is that?" G asked.  
"That's a sword, and I've stabbed it right through you." Allen told him.  
"Whaaa! You stabbed me with a sword why!" G started to panic.  
'Aww poor guy, maybe I should tell him my sword can't hurt humans?' Allen thought.  
"Pewwwh!" G started to cry.  
"Your crying?!" Allen shouted shocked.  
"It hurts! It hurts so much!" G cried.  
"It doesn't hurt just calm down!" Allen tried to explain.  
"I'm dying and it's all your fault you stupidd murder." G continued to cry.

Though at this moment G seemed to have decided to let go of Link and Allen caught him before he fell.

"Allen? What's going on?" Link asked.  
"Hey Link your back to normal?" Allen replied.  
"Why is your sword through my chest?" Link asked making Allen unable to reply.  
"Hey Marie?" You asked.  
"Yeah (Y/N)?" He replied over the com.  
"Got the guys cry anywhere?" You asked.  
"Can you trace him?" Kanda asked afterwards.  
"Yeah, lucky for us he as a distinctive cry." Marie replied.

\-----

"Hearst Orphanage huh? Are you sure this is the place?" Allen asked.  
"Yeah this is where G's cry goes silent." Marie told him.

Hearing a scream from within the building Allen rushed up and opened the door, though he didn't expect to get a forehead to crash with his. Which it sent him and the boy down and out at the front steps of the building.

You rushed to Allens side with Link while Kanda and Marie checked up on the boy, his nose was bleeding and was out cold, though what the two men noticed was a gem in the boys forehead.

"Oh come on I've seen you take worse." Link told Allen.  
"Or not..." Link mumbled when he saw the blood on Allens hand and forehead.  
"Allen you alright?!" You asked about to bring a small cloth out to stop the bleeding.

But you didn't get to since something familiar came afterwards...though you never thought you'd hear that from the likes of Allen.

"Pewwwh!"  
"We know that cry..." Marie said.  
"I'm bleeding blood!"  
"So we meet again Phantom Thief G..." Kanda spoke.  
"I recommend you take this time and cough up a confession, unless you want your body back without a head attached to it." Kanda threatened the guy with his sword to the boys body's neck.

Sighing you shook your head at this, Kanda always decided to scare people off to get most of what he wanted or to pretty much just push people away. Then again it never worked on you but you were also the one he allowed to get close to him considering you both well...knew one another pain.

Since everyone was invited inside the building Marie started to explain of Timothy's ability to take over other peoples bodies and be able to let them move around at his own will, of course the people there couldn't believe it but the more was explained the more they were at a loss of what to know.

'Can't blame them since they are any people who know much of our work and how things go down.' You thought.

"This has to be some sort of joke." The mother spoke.  
"Are you deaf he confessed to it." Kanda replied.  
"Whoa hey?! Excuse me?!" The young girl beside her spoke up.  
"I'm sorry he's not much of a people person." Marie quickly added.  
"It's never been his strong suit so don't mind him." You aslo replied with and nugged Kanda with your elbow right to his side.  
"Director could you tell us anything about the gem inside Timothy's forehead?" Marie asked.

While she was telling the short story of it and how he got here you glared right at Kanda as if silently telling him to behave and stop being rude towards people like every time he has been. Honestly you knew that if he was the one to speak about such things it would be spoken in harsh words...so with that said whenever the two of you had missions together you made sure to speak up first before Kanda would rudely remark about whatever event was going on.

"I see, it's safe to assume that his ability is from the gem in his forehead. The reason we are wondering is cause the people of The Black Order is searching for a substance called Innocence and that Gem seems to be made of it. Would you allow us to see if that's the case?" Marie explained.  
"Now wait a second..if it does turn out to be that. What do you plan to do with him?" She asked.  
"He can't stay here, we will have to take him with us to The Black Order." Kanda replied.  
"He'll have to train to become an Exorcist." You sighed.  
"No way! You can't decide my future for me! You guys are just like my dad! You think you own me! Well I'm staying here! I'd rather die then go!" Timothy shouted.  
"If you prefer your coming with us-" Kanda started but you covered his mouth with both hands quickly.  
"Alright Kanda enough." Marie sighed.

Though without you guys knowing a ladybug looking thing opened up on the outside of the building and it seemed to have covered the whole place in a barrier. Looking out the window everything outside was in a purple like color, this wasn't good at all it meant something was coming and it bothered you.

Right after your feeling was indeed right cause a level four akuma crashed in from the corner of the building, Allen protected the three people near you guys while the others held their arms in-front of their face so that soon they could see better.

"Is that an angel?" The mother asked.  
"Oh I'm no angel." The level four replied.

When the akuma heard the kids it went straight for it, but you and Kanda didn't allow it since you both kicked it away preventing it from getting close.

"It's a level four!" Kanda shouted.  
"Take it down!" You said after.

Marie did just that, he brought his strings out the melody of sorrow, and they wrapped around the akuma tightly. He slammed the akuma into the wall.

Link brought everyone downstairs to stay safe while you guys all took care of the akuma upstairs. Allen was suggesting to open a gate so they would be out quicker and able to be safer somewhere else, though Link reminded him that he was under orders not to do so. Allen on the other hand didn't care and tried but wasn't able to open a gate at all.

Meanwhile the level four sent you,Kanda and Marie back to where the others were, this was gonna be a tough fight to make.

"He's damn tough." Marie spoke out.  
"Your powers wont work in here, not even your right eye. Hahaha did you really think we would not have caught up to you? Are you that arrogant Allen Walker?" The level four spoke.  
"I've got your back! Now go!" Marie told them.  
"Let's do it!" The three of you shouted then jumped into battle.

Back downstairs it seemed there were more akuma hidden since everyone had stopped walking when the 'mother' of the place turned around her face had seemed to look more of like a doll then human like she had been from the start.

Timothy went to go check on the others but stopped in his spot when he saw all of them started to look more like dolls, that's when the hidden akuma made its appearance as it grabbed the boy and pulled it towards them.

"What the hell are you, you freak!" He asked.  
"I'm level two, dark matter. If I stare at you for six seconds your body turns to stone. And you become a living doll." The akuma spoke.

'Level two...six seconds..hardly anytime to move to avoid his gaze in this hall.' Link thought.

"I've got the innocence, we can leave now." The level two said walking over the poor children who were pretty much in doll-like forms.

Link soon made his move and started to go after the akuma that had it's back towards him. It should be fine right? Only one level two akuma right? Wrong! Soon as he shouted about not letting the akuma take the kid two level 3's appeared.

"Your pretty brave for a single human, but your still dumb!" It spoke kicking Link into the wall.

Back outside you all heard the commotion and realized there were more akuma with this level four, damn! These guys are still coming at you all in packs! Allen made the effort to try to get this level four away to go help the others but was stopped as the level four shot bullets at him making Allen fall to the ground.

"Allen!" Marie shouted.  
"Allen no!" You shouted running to his side.  
"Oh no your not getting away either!" The level four shot at you as well.  
"Ahh!!!" You screamed being hit and fell to your knees coughing blood out.  
"(Y/N)!" Kanda shouted.

The two right to get to yours and Allen's side but was stopped by once again the level four akuma trying to shoot at them, blocking the bullets though one got Marie at his fingers though without a second thought he cut them off to stop the virus inside from spreading.

\---

Back in the now ruined building Timothy tried to call out for Link but didn't get a response, the akuma laughed at the boys attempt to get the guy to answer him.

"You thought you could kill us? Your not even an Exorcist." The akuma laughed.

Though he did get a kick to the face afterwards by Link.

"I may not dress in black but I have black feathers, I can't kill you but it doesn't mean I can't drive you away. My art is my strength, my technique releases it! And my heart is my fist!" Link shouted.  
"Stop wasting our time!" The akuma replied.  
"Hold your breath, Timothy!" Link shouted running towards them.

This lead to Timcampy covering Timothy's mouth with himself.

"Secret Art: Black Feather Flame!" Link shouted.

This lead to Link landing a punch on the akuma and it allowed it to had dropped the boy from its grasp. But it just made an large explosion worrying Allen more of what was pretty much going on in there.  
"Oh no..." Allen whispered.

"Idiot...the hells going on in...there..." You mumbled.  
"Link can you hear me? Please say something...Link." Allen tried.

But nothing worked since Link seemed to have turned into a doll-like person after his attack had taken place.

"No you can't be!" Timothy shouted.  
"He gave it his best, but he's not an Exorcist." The akuma spoke.  
"He just wasn't fast enough to beat the six second limit." Another said.  
"Time to shatter and die." The other told.

Back in the battle with the Exorcist with the level four the akuma still was shooting at Kanda and Marie while they tried to get near the two that were down. You and Allen. But the level four continued to prevent them from doing so.

Glaring at the level four the virus was being 'healed' away as some smoke was coming off the side of your face, arm and anywhere you were shot at. You strength was slowly coming back to you but it was still hard to move.

"Yuu...Marie..." You mumbled trying to get up, but fell back down on your knees.

They tried to avoid the attacks of the akuma but got hit every-now and then, this akuma was a tough one and would be hard to kill off. But you four were set on killing his one and getting back to the building to help Timothy and Link out.

"Tsk it would be so much easier for you if you just gave up and died." The akuma spoke.

Kanda and marie stood infront of the akuma and glared, the virus coming off them just like it was on you. Like hell you'd give up it wasn't the reason why you came and it wasn't a reason why you fought these bastards cause one thing was for sure you'd never give up.

'I wont give up and die...I must see Nea once more before I do...we promised to see one another again and I intend to keep this promise so long as I live...' You thought finally getting to your feet.

"Please Link...Timothy..." Allen tried once more but didn't get a response.

Given the moment you finally were able to crawl to Allen's side and help him up slightly, though that left him to be resting on your lap as you stayed by his side.

'I know Allen is just his host...and these feelings might be the fact my lover is the Noah within him...but I do care for Allen so I have to focus on him before I think of you Nea. So forgive me for now..our meeting will be put on hold for now..so just wait a bit longer...' You thought.

 

 

||A/N: Finally I was able to finish this chapter!! Sorry it took this long for it but I was either losing muse to write it or my computer kept deleting EVERYTHING so with that all in mind I made sure to save my work every time I had wrote a good amount. So I hope you like it and of course I added in my own parts to it since reader-chan wants to see Nea more often then she knows she should. Again sorry for the wait but hope you like it!!||


	4. Chapter 3

||A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I recently got back into writing it so I hope you like it and forgive me making you wait this long!! Enjoy!!||

 

"It's the strangest thing, but the doctor says he will have it for the rest of its life." Captain Galmar told.  
"Why can't we just adopt him dad! You are so heartless!" Amelia shouted.  
"Our family isn't exactly stable at the moment!" He shouted back.  
"It's your fault mom left in the first place!" She shouted back at him.  
"It's my dad's fault he screwed up my whole life. Who'd want a freak with this forehead anyway." Timothy finally spoke.  
"Does it bother you making it tough to wash your face?" The mother asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Well you do scrub your face like this right? You can still wash your face right?" She asked rubbing her cheeks.  
"Of course I still can! Don't make fun of me!" Timothy shouted.  
"Oh good then you don't have anything to worry about. You'll be just fine then." She smiled.

 

\------

 

Timothy started to cry since once more he was captured by the akuma that were after him.

 

"Alright we better get this brat to The Earl." One spoke.  
"Let go of me you jerks! Pweeeh!" Timothy cried.  
"Oh I love how this kid cries." Another laughed.  
"Shut up you dummy, you dumb jerk...Pweeeh!" Timothy cried more.  
"Timothy....Timothy can you hear me? Please say something." Allen asked through Timcampy.  
"Don't worry we are coming to rescue you, we promise we will save you." You told glaring at the level four. Also helping Allen up.  
"Rescue me? But are you Black Dragon jerks trying to take me from my home too? So don't say your going to rescue me thats the opposite of a rescue. Everything is so messed up and so wrong you dumb idiots. It's your fault. You came here and ruined everything...all I wanted was to stay here with my friends." Timothy told the two of you.

 

The boy remember the moment he overheard the time where the adults were having a conversation about that the orphanage had to close due to not having enough money to stay open, though they couldn't just ignore the poor children who were showing up there.

 

He used his power and created Phantom Thief G all to save the very building that gave him a place to live and gain some friends, he didn't know what he had been doing was rather wrong because he believed he had been using his power to save his home. But then he remembered what he over heard Allen telling him and realized all the lives he had put under a bad problem while using their bodies for being G.

 

But two gun shots pulled him from his thoughts and he saw Amelia was the one who had shot at the akuma even though it only got at the two stuffed looking creatures beside him.

 

"Let the child go." She told the akuma.  
"Amelia?" Timothy asked.  
"I said let him go you horrible monsters!" She shouted.  
"Stop it! Don't be stupid they will kill you Amelia!" Timothy shouted at her.  
"It's to late for that! I'm going to rip you apart!" The akuma said running towards her.

 

She tried to shoot more bullets at the akuma but it was no effect,, it just kept getting more closer to her no matter how many times she shot at it. Normal guns never worked on akuma and it was the main reason for Exorcists to be using weapons with innocence in them.

 

"Stop it! I wont let you hurt her! Your gonna pay for this!" Timothy shouted.

 

Finally the kids power showed its true full potential as he was able to take over the level 2 akuma before him and was able to take control over it to protect Amelia. The level 3 was rather confused on why the level 2 akuma comrade of theres would 'betray' them but they would soon find out why.

 

"What the hell do you think your doing level 2?" It asked.  
"Don't touch her, Don't touch Amelia!" Timothy shouted within the akuma.  
"What the? Hey his head is glowing!" The other level 3 explained.  
"Invoke...when you take possession of an akuma I turn them into innocence. Now go and show them! Let them see what Tsukikami is made of." A voice spoke.

 

"Innocence transformation complete!" Timothy and the voice spoke at the same time.

 

The akuma's appearance changed completely it used to be the dark shade of blue but now it was white with a light green-blue color to it now. It seemed whenever Timothy went for an akuma to posses it would change it's appearance due to his innocence and he was able to use their abilities as well.

 

"Woah!! Ahh! I transformed?!" Timothy shouted.  
"That voice...is that you Timothy!" Amelia shouted at him.  
"This is nuts! I can posses akuma too?!" Timothy shouted with surprise.  
"Hey idiot! Look in-front of ya." A voice told.

 

Looking in-front of them the angered akuma were about to attack him, quickly he picked up Amelia and avoided the first attack only to run into the second out. Moving out of the way rather quickly as well heading for the broken wall to get the hell out of there he pretty much had dragged Link along the way.

 

"Why did you call me an idiot back there?" Timothy asked Amelia.  
"What? I never said that!" Amelia shouted.  
"Might want to keep running." The voice spoke once more.

 

Keeping what the voice said in mind he grabbed Amelia's hand and rushed to the side where it was safe for the time being, meanwhile Amelia checked on Link to make sure if he was alright though at the moment it was rather useless since he was still in the doll-like state.

 

"So you can finally hear me..I've been with you this whole time but you only used me to posses humans. I exicies within you so I couldn't take shape until you noticed me." The voice spoke appearing as a face for the moment.

Though after that he seemed to have formed a look as in an older looking Timothy.

 

"I am your Tsukikami mentor." It told.  
"Are you me when I grow up?" Timothy asked.  
"No I simply borrowed this appearance from an image in your mind. It helps with speaking to you." He told.  
"Timothy! This is hardly the time to daydream!" Amelia told him.  
"No! Look its me when I grow up!" Timothy said pointing behind him.  
"Actually she doesn't even know I'm here, as a acomidator of innocence you are the only one to be able to see and hear me." He told.  
"Wait did you just say..." Timothy spoke.

 

But he was interrupted when the akuma kicked him in the face sending him away from them.

 

"Timothy!" Amelia shouted.  
"Did....Did you say innocence? Is that what my power is? Innocence?" Timothy asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Did he just say?" Amelia started.  
"That's right take a look at your current form if you have any doubts." He told.  
"Hey...what is your..." Timothy tried to ask for his name.  
"You can call me anything you like, Master." He told.  
"Okay Tsukikami I want to kick these guys butts..tell me how." Timothy stood up facing the akuma.

 

\-----

 

"D-Do you think..." A finder started.  
"What? Spit it out!" Another demanded.  
"That they forgot about us leaving us to rot in here?" The finder asked.  
"Don't say that!" Another said.  
"Jeez you know for a finder your a real pest." One sighed.  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, the station captain kept giving us the run around." Reever suddenly spoke up.  
"Section Leader Reever!!" They all shouted.  
"You came for us!"  
"I knew you wouldn't leave us in here!"  
"Your like our guardian angel!"

 

Reever just laughed nervously and commented on how that was kind of ridiculous on the 'guardian angel' part.

 

\-----

 

Back between the fight with the akuma and exorcist's Timothy fought which lead him and the akuma to slide past Allen, you, Kanda and Marie.

 

"What is this?" Allen asked.

 

When the dust cleared you all saw an akuma fighting another akuma, what the hell was happening? Did the akuma suddenly turn sides? No...impossible they only fight for the Earl yet here there was two of them fighting each other.

 

"The akuma are fighting each other?" Kanda asked.  
"The hell is this?" You asked.  
"I'm confused to.." Marie replied.

 

"A fountain pen?" Allen asked when it dropped on his head then landed on the ground.  
Soon after that Timothy's body landed on Allen and just pretty much laid there before him, in shock Allen rubbed his head then looked to see what else had fallen before him.

 

"Uh what? Timothy?" Allen blinked.  
"You are now in control of the abilities of the akuma you possessed. Tsukikami purifies it so it's abilities could be used on other akuma. Although..." Tsukikami explained.  
"Got it! Now what was this guys power again?" Timothy asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Timothy remembered.

 

Using the akuma's power that he had possessed it lead Tim to try to tell Allen who was really in that akuma body, he did a few spins and actually had a positive reaction from it cause Allen soon figured out what Tim was trying to tell him rather quick.

 

"Are you serious?" Allen asked.  
"Hey what's he saying?" Kanda asked.  
"Uh that akuma, he's apparently possessed by Timothy." Allen told.  
"Wait what?!" You shouted.  
"He can do that?"  
"Amazing, so his innocence is to possess an akuma and by doing so he could also use it's powers..." You mumbled as you watched him and noticed everything.

 

Timothy started to use the akuma's power on the other, slowly he started to have odd shapes on his body making him looked like he was unable to move at all. Which was correct he was slowly losing the ability to move.

 

"W-What the hell are you doing to my body?" The akuma asked.  
"Giving you a taste of what you guys did to my friends! Take this!" Timothy said.

 

Raising his fist he went in for a punch.

 

"Blind fist! Outrage!" He yelled.

 

The punch actually landed and the aura around it turned pink but soon the level 3 akuma got in the way and caught his fist.

 

"Wha?" Timothy gasped.  
"Sorry to break it to you, but you only got the strength of a level 2." The level 3 said.  
"Personally I'm a level 3, now here it is back" The level 3 said pushing him away.  
"Timothy!" Allen shouted.  
"Reckless kid." Tsukikami muttered entering Timothy's body.  
"Hey listen to me this time!" Tsukikami shouted but more so in Timothy's voice.

 

Dumbfounded at this Allen wasn't sure what the hell was happening but soon had to focus again when the akuma before him was shooting bullets at him making him do his best to get out of the way.

 

"That's some rather impressive innocence the kid has there, to bad he doesn't have the power to back it up just yet. Go on and do your worst level three..kill that child!" The level 4 ordered.

 

"I'll crush him!" It shouted.  
"Timothy!" You shouted.  
"Oh crap..."  
"Get up and run Timothy!" Allen shouted.

 

Scoffing you tried to go after the level 3 but was shot down by the level 4 before the four of you, yelling out you fell down and coughed out a bit of blood. Of course the poison in the bullets didn't kill you since of your body being able to heal itself, but it still made you unable to move much.

 

"Damn..." You muttered.  
"(Y/N)!!!" Allen, Kanda and Marie shouted.

 

With Timothy he groaned and started to complain that Tsukikami lied to him since the move didn't even work at all on the other akuma.

 

"Master are you alright?" Tsukikami asked.  
"And it's because you possessed a level 2 akuma, and that guy is a level 3" Tsukikami explained.  
"What? So your saying I can't defeat him? You could of told me that sooner!" Timothy complained.  
"Well in that case..." Timothy said getting ready to leave the akuma he was in now.  
"Wait no! Just listen to me!" Tsukikami shouted.

 

Flying out of the akuma's body that he had possessed he tried to go posses a level 3...but wasn't that successful as he did the first time. Even though he couldn't he tried again and again but of course he wasn't able to since his powers weren't that high of it's strength just yet.

 

"Jeez we are only able to posses level 2 akuma for the time being." Tsukikami explained.  
"Then why didn't you tell me that!" Timothy yelled.  
"I tried to!" Tsukikami yelled back.  
"Okay that's cool I'll just go posses that guy again." Timothy said.  
"But you can't the moment you exit the akuma's body your innocence cleans its husk and it dissapears." Tsukikami explains.

 

Just after he did it did just as Tsukikami had said.

 

"Really?!" Timothy yelled.  
"It doesn't matter if your an acomidator if I crush your body!" The level 3 said.  
"Oh crap!" Timothy yelled.  
"Go! Get back to your body master!" Tsukikami yelled alarmed.  
"Yeah you think!" Timothy yelled back.  
"Try possessing this!" The level 3 yelled.  
"Bind!" A voice shouted.

 

It was Link he was back but barely it seemed like the effects on whatever had happened to him before were wearing off meaning that the akuma Timothy had possessed was the one who turned everyone into those dolls and since that akuma was gone it seemed like the powers were being reversed.

 

"The effect on that akumas dark matter is wearing off, thanks to you cleansing it." Link told.  
"Oh wow your okay!" Timothy said.  
"I don't know about that but I'm not finished yet." Link smirked.

 

\----  
Back outside things looked rather normal thanks to the stupid barrier that the others were trapped in, but the finders outside knew better cause the door on the outside wouldn't open. They tried to call out for the people inside but nothing happened no one would answer and that alarmed them.

 

"We just can't get in.."  
"Of course you idiots we got to remove the barrier."  
"Move aside." A voice spoke.

 

He wore red and hold clothing his face was covered with what seemed to be a vail like cloth, raising his hand he touched the door a purple like portal appeared and soon he just walked right through seeming to be able to enter inside with such ease this shocked the finders and others with him.

 

\----

 

"Damn it, your persistent..just die! Die!" Level 3 said.  
"Hey mister your still not back to normal yet you'll fall apart!" Timothy said.  
"Hang in there!" Tsukikami seemed to cheer on.  
"Timothy!" Allen yelled.

 

When he tried to get over to them as well the level 4 got in his way.

 

"Get out of my way!" Allen yelled.

 

Opening it's mouth it started to scream making all of you cover your ears, since you were in Kanda's arms he had to use one hand to cover his ear while you could still cover both of yours.

 

"Make it stop my head feels like it's going to split!" Timothy said faintly.  
"Master!" Tsukikami shouted but soon dissapeared.  
"I'm fading..." Link muttered.  
'So this is it...I'm sorry director' Link thought.

 

But the hit never went his way, someone else had stepped in and took it. It was the same man that was able to easily walk inside the building, he stopped the akuma's fist with just his bare hand not even scratched.

 

"Another exorcist? No I'm not sensing any innocence on you." Level 3 said.  
"Level 3 huh?" The man asked.  
'That voice...' Link thought.  
"Activate: Divorcing Device."  
"No..what's happening? My body!" Level 3 wondered.  
"Swallow him whole."

 

Suddenly the mans arm began to devour the akuma completely it shocked all of you from the sight you just saw right now, someone who could devour an akuma? You never heard of something like that before...never...

 

'No way...how did this guy get passed the barrier?' Level 4 asked.

 

"Is he some type of new exorcist?" Kanda asked.  
"Jeez this day is so stressful.." You sighed.  
"What a crummy day. Everyone keeps stealing all our work from us." Allen said.

 

Standing up together you and Kanda were back to back with your swords out, Allen stood about a foot behind you both with his own sword over his shoulder the three of you just glaring at the level 4 akuma.

 

"You three just don't give up." Level 4 smirked.

 

And so the battle began between you three and the level 4 akuma, while the akuma was distracted by Allen you and Kanda managed to get a hit on the akuma. A tear went from its arm to his chest to his other arm. You were able to leave a slash mark right down its chest.

 

"Take that!" Kanda and you said.

 

One of its arms blew up, Allen went in for another shot but somehow the akuma caught the blade with it's teeth. Shocked and unable to really wrap your head around just what the heck happened just now the akuma was then able to turn it's body around and kick at Allen.

 

Course you got in the way to take the hit for him but it just led him to catching you and the both of you landing a few feet away, the level 4 tried to attack again but Allen dragged you up to your feet as you two ran off to get away from the bullets sent your way.

 

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Level 4 shouted.

 

Get shot a few times you both were unable to really run much longer, and also since you were still slightly recovering from the last attack you had taken from this damn akuma.

 

"You trust me right?" Allen said.  
"Yeah..." You nodded.  
"Then stay still and hopefully you wont freak out." Allen muttered.  
"Crown Clown now!" Allen shouted.

 

He must of had an idea since he looked at his innocence sword that was away from you guys, it floated up and turned over going straight through the akuma, not only that but you and Allen. So right about now you were pressed up to his chest his chin resting on your shoulder.

 

"Are you stupid? Look what you have done you've stabbed yourself and her too." Level 4 said.  
"This sword is only able to harm evil things. It only effects Noah and Akuma." Allen said.

 

But something was wrong, suddenly Allen felt like he was being effected by the stab of crown clown himself. Blood came from his mouth and stained your uniforms shoulder.

 

"Allen!" You shouted.  
"Only works on evil things does it? Maybe your not so pure after all. How else can you explain the blood pouring out of you?" Level 4 asked.

 

Allen felt so much pain, so much that he let out a loud scream of great pain. Worried you cupped his cheeks the best you could or really the best that he would let you.

 

"Allen!" You shouted again.

 

'Whats happening? Crown Clown is hurting him?' Kanda thought.

 

"Doesn't really make much sense does it? Now die both of you!" Level 4 said.

 

'Shit! Were right in the line of fire!!' You thought then hugged Allen close to you.

 

But you froze when you hear a familiar voice, a voice that pulled on your heart strings and made you remember just who you were waiting for just who you were looking for....and who you were keeping a promise to for.

 

"Good morning..."

 

Allen's hand was on the akuma's cheek, you could feel the presence of just who this was...it was him..your Nea. Nea the man you fell in love with in your past life...Nea the Noah you tried to run away from in your past life.

 

"Noah...?" Level 4 said shedding a tear.  
That's when Kanda took action and stabbed the akuma through it's mouth course mugen's blade only cut your cheek a little bit from it's action.

 

"Stupid short-stack!" Kanda yelled.

 

After that both of them yelled as they took their swords and sliced the akuma in half, thankfully they managed to not be able to harm you in anyway. After the akuma was gone you stepped away from Allen and turned your back on them. It still shook you up to hear Nea after so long.

 

"Hey.." Allen started.  
"What?" Kanda asked.  
"I told you my name is Allen." Allen said.

 

Sheathing your sword you ignored them and walked away, you had to keep your distance from Allen for now cause your heart was hurting at this point just feeling Nea's presence just a few moments ago...even if it was just for a short moment you knew it was him no doubt about it...

 

Cause only Nea would be around quicker then anyone to protect you when you were in danger, and only he would wrap his arm around you rubbing your lower back a few times to calm you down.

 

'Nea...' You thought slightly shaken.

 

Outside the finders finally found out just what the hell was holding up the barrier, on each corner were ladybug like devices that seemed to be holding up the barrier and it was well done since it would of taken a bit of time to find them since they were rather small.

 

When they were removed the building was back to how it really looked, battered and broken. Soon all the people from inside were exiting the building finally being able to get the heck out of there. But you were rather silent refusing to speak to anyone around you even Kanda, your (H/C) bangs were covering your eyes.

 

Everyone seemed to be recovering rather well the kids who were turned into dolls were back to normal same with the women who Timothy calls 'Mother', though they were having a side effect from the dark matter and were quickly taken to the hospital.

 

Just outside the front doors though were all the people who fought inside the building, some were bandaged up with you and Kanda didn't really need them since your bodies were already healing on there own.

 

Soon after the police officer explained of how he met Timothy, that he arrested his father despite knowing the man had a young child, with so much guilt inside him he refused to adopt the kid since he would of thought he hated him. He asked everyone to let him keep Timothy swearing that he'd keep him safe from akuma.

 

"No way.." You all shot him down rather quick.

 

Timothy though started to believe he should just leave with you guys and head to the order to become one of you, telling them that he'd join stepping onto the ground before the building.

 

"My name is Timothy...Timothy Hearst." Timothy said adding the orphanage's name to his last name.  
"My innocnes is called, Tsukikami. And I'll fight hard by your side exorcist." He added.

 

In the end Timothy made sure that his family back at home was able to get the best medical help around before he would go ahead and actually join the order with everyone. Course that was what he gone indeed and you all let him say some of his goodbyes to his friends and family.

 

"The director can be a bit silly, that side of her kind of reminds me of Mana. And Timothy he's just like me when I was a kid. So I get how he feels, what he's going through." Allen explained.  
"You know you've never spoken to me about that before. About Mana I mean." Link said.  
"What? Yeah I guess your right." Allen replied.  
'So I can finally talk about him without feeling pain.' Allen thought remember Mana.  
"Your pretty much my shadow now, I hardly notice you." Allen told.  
"Hold on your shadow?!" Link asked.  
"Haha...ow! Laughing hurts." Allen laughed as he walked away.

 

Kanda and you looked at Allen remembering what you had saw and heard, but you more so on just the fact your thoughts were indeed correct. Allen was Nea's host no doubt about it and you had a feeling soon enough things would just get more horrible and painful from there.

 

'Nea...does this mean we will see each other soon?' You thought.

 

You didn't see Kanda stare at you with a small worried look, he knew of your reaction when he noticed you were avoiding Allen more often now. Not only that but you were clinging to the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

 

'(Y/N)...' Kanda thought.


	5. Chapter 4

"Only evil things? In that case, why are you suffering right now?" The akuma asked with a smirk in it's voice.

 

Allen opened his eyes and noticed he was in a unfamiliar place, his sword still stabbed through his chest as blood rolled down the corner of his mouth and from his wound. (Y/N) wasn't around either which was weird since he remembers her being right in front of him.

 

'Wh..Where am i?' Allen thought.

 

"Poor child...Your body is haunted by the Fourteenth. The lover of (Y/N) (L/N), a second Exorcist. What makes you think you're innocent? It was your God's left hand that saved the countless defiled souls, not you. Even your beloved (Y/N) needs to be saved. You, too, are one of those who needs to be saved." A voice spoke to Allen.

 

'Allen'  
'What are you doing there with a sword stuck in your body, 'Allen'?'

 

Looking to the side Allen's eyes widen at just who he saw, right there before him was his adopted father Mana Walker. All in his clown getup giving him a smile as he usually did it would seem.

 

'I've been waiting for you all this time, Alle*'  
'Now, the audience is waiting for us, A****'

 

Allen couldn't help but reach out his hand to the waiting hand of Mana's, when their hands clasped together Allen found himself in his kid form and laughing like a small child would as he was following Mana. His adopted father whom he loved oh so dearly.

 

'Hurry up. Hurry up. *****'

 

"What? Wait, Mana. That's not my name. My name is Allen! Call me by my name! My name" Allen said.

 

\---  
Waking up it seemed to be nothing but a dream, although right in his moment when Allen opened up his eyes they were the purple that was the usual but the yellow color like the Noah's. His hair was a bit curled.

 

Sitting up it looked like Nea was sightly taken over Allen for the moment, when his yellow eyes moved a bit he noticed a familiar head of (H/C), it was you. You were asleep at Allen's bedside, your arms crossed and resting just a bit over his legs.

 

When he saw you his yellow eyes held a gentle gaze for a moment as his hand ran through your (H/C) hair, but Allen's eyes changed back quickly as well as his hair.

 

"Allen..Are you up? Oh no, I fell asleep on the inspectors bed..It's a bad idea to go check on someone right after finishing an assignment, huh?" Lenalee asked with an embarrassed smile.  
"Lenalee...?" Allen asked.

 

Blinking Allen felt something soft under his hand and when his eyes noticed it was you he raised his hand and made a panic sound which seemed to have woken you up.

 

"I-I'm sorry, (Y/N)!" Allen shouted.  
"Huh? Oh...Allen your okay...good.." (Y/N) said sleepy.

 

Which made Allen blush at the sight of you, sure he had feelings for you but his feelings were now confusing him. Were these feelings for you that he held because of the fourteenth just like how he wondered if the love Mana gave him was really for Nea.

 

But before he could think further loud knocks on the door came fourth through the door by no one other then Link. And his annoying loud knocks got you rather annoyed. You just woke up for fuck sakes!

 

"Lenalee Lee, (Y/N) (L/N)! If you two are up, come out of the room!" Link shouted.  
"Link? Why are you outside the room?" Allen asked.  
"Even I can't work in the same room with two women who's sleeping in an unbecoming position! Next time you interfere with my work, I'll sue you, Lenalee Lee, (Y/N) (L/N)" Link shouted.  
"Shut up! I'll slice you apart!" You shouted.  
"(Y-Y/N) calm down okay?" Allen sweat-dropped at this.  
"Anyways, He's right, Lenalee. (Y/N). If it was Lavi, you both would've been assaulted." Allen said.  
"He'd get cut to shreds by Kanda if he tried." You chuckled.  
"Don't worry, I can fight back." Lenalee said afterwards.  
"That's not my point!" Link shouted.  
"Link, don't yell like that. It gives me a headache." Allen said.  
"Yeah your annoying me to the point where I might just take (w/n) out and slice you." You sighed.

 

After those words were said Allen locked the door and placed both of his hands on it, you smirked and crossed your arms with the shake of your head. Allen sure was something...though Link had a trump card, a very convincing one at that too.

 

"Ah! Hey! Open the door!" Link shouted.  
"Sorry we don't let strangers in." You laughed.  
"You really are interfering with my work! Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Link spoke.  
"More importantly...Are you doing okay, Allen?" Lenalee asked.  
"Hm? What are you talking about?" Allen replied.  
"Never mind." Lenalee smiled.  
"Okay, then. If that's how it is, I'm going to go see Chief Komui and Kanda. And tell them your in a locked room with Lenalee Lee and (Y/N) (L/N)." Link said, knowing how protective Kanda is of you.  
"Wait! Link! I was wrong!" Allen yelled.

 

When the door opened Allen ran after Link and you just sighed as you walked out, although Lenalee stayed behind and had a look of horror when she remembered what she saw while you were still asleep.

 

'Did my eyes play tricks on me? Allen looked like a different person...yet was still so gentle with (Y/N)...what's going on between the two of them?' Lenalee thought.

 

\---

 

Glass from a window broke somewhere in a room, a single Noah was rather shirtless and holding his head he couldn't bare the pain he was feeling, leaning over his lap he groaned in such pain.

 

Tyki was who it was that was groaning in such pain.

 

"What's wrong, Tyki?" Road asked.  
"My scars are throbbing with pain. Tell me, Road...what are these feelings I'm experiencing? Tell me boy...Allen Walker..." Tyki spoke.

 

\---

 

As the research department people were checking out the bug like thing that the akuma seemed to have used to trap them within the building from before Komui was explaining the rest to Kanda who had been looking for you but also needed to gain this information to tell you.

 

Considering you weren't anywhere to be found where he looked.

 

When asked of what happened with the kid, Komui explained to him he was placed under General Klaud's care and become her apprentice. Since nothing more was to be said he walked out but found himself walking down the hall as he remembered what he saw that time.

 

Allen in a slight transformation of Nea, you freezing at the sound of the Noah's voice and the gentle touch of Nea as if he was briefly comforting you.

 

'That was...who (y/n) would talk to me about constantly...wasn't it?' Kanda thought.

 

He simply had to check on you now...he had to see if you were okay, cause he knew you were slowly but surely getting distant and also a bit clingy to him whenever Allen was around. That or you'd keep a close eye on him.

 

Your behavior was changing now that Nea was slowly making his appearance more often then usual.

 

\---  
Outside in the training area people were fighitng one another to become stronger in order to take down akuma more easier, you were training with Kanda as usual. But your focus was off since at times you'd catch yourself looking towards Allen.

 

When you did it again Kanda was able to knock you down with a kick and he sighed, this was getting old. Kanda didn't like the moyashi himself but he knew he had to hold back his dislike for the boy since you seemed to be confused on how to approach him now...one time you'd be friends the next strangers.

 

Even though it pained him to watch you go through this all alone he didn't make a move to force you to open up to him since he knew when you were ready you'd go to him. Just like you did when you were kids.

 

As a few minutes or so went by suddenly there was a crash into one of the pillars of this place, everyone stopped and looked. It was Allen and his innocence was activated, but why? When Link got in Allen's line of sight you took it upon yourself to go to Allen's side and check the small wound on his head.

 

Ignoring the explains of who and what they were you did some small treatment although you didn't have bandages of course so he'd have to get it himself....but when you heard a certain word you froze.

 

'Half akuma, half human'

 

What? How could that even be possible?! Just what the fuck is The Order up to now? Messing with even more lives? Your (H/C) bangs covered your eyes as you trembled in anger slightly. So your life along with Kanda and Alma weren't enough to ruin?

 

'This place is so damn dark it's hard to see the damn light in here...Nea please...take me out of here soon I cant stand it...' You thought.

 

\---

 

A day or so passed since that day and now you stuck to Kanda's side like glue, Kanda knew something was up but didn't question it as you were not even in a mood to talk. You'd get like this when you were angry or upset with him.

 

Since he didn't do anything to upset you he knew it was the latter, but since you were sticking to his side like glue you both when to go see someone you knew from your past. An old man named Zu.

 

He was actually in the kitchen cutting up some cabbage as Fou was trying to get his attention to tell him of your arrival along with Kanda but he ignored her...trying again she got the same result so she went with getting his attention by a megaphone.

 

"Yuu Kanda and (Y/N) (L/N) are here!" Fou shouted.

 

Both of them let Zu check out the state of their swords blades and waited for him to finish, but they hated being here it brought to much bad memories ones that always got to you and made you so uncomfortable that you had to be pressed up to Kanda for comfort.

 

Which right now you were, your hand held onto Kanda's arm as your forehead was pressed to his shoulder, the dark blue haired male could feel your hand tremble under your hold on him. Once the expectation of your weapons was over he'd take you out of here quickly so you'd feel better for sure.

 

Old man Zu soon returned their swords and Kanda quickly sheathed his and you done the same, when he noticed you were finished Kanda grabbed your hand and lead you out of there quickly. It wasn't like you could say anything to Zu the old man knew of your unbearable hatred towards him.

 

It didn't take a stupid person to realize that you hated some of the people within The Order, but most of them were not told of the reason why...although they believed it was cause of just how you acted or since you hung out with Kanda that his personality waved on you.

 

'I can't stand it here...I feel like I'm about to throw up...' You thought.

 

\---

 

On a bridge the now reborn Noah members were in a 'meeting' or more so of a 'family reunion' with The Earl. Most of them were killed by Nea or you in your previous life since when you and Nea ran away they tried to stop you both.  
But sadly The Earl got to you two and you both died, but you two died together promising to return to the other if reborn again.

 

Which is what had happened for you...although that was more forced. Now Nea was slowly returning and the Noah family were notified that you were alive once more brought annoyance to them..even though they wanted to kill Nea they couldn't since The Earl didn't want that at all.

 

'To top it off we can't kill that brat or Nea will get in our way...' Tyki thought.

 

"You forget, we can use her to our advantage. The Fourteeth fell in love with a women exorcist and she for him. But they were both killed and now many years later they are making their return...if we capture her we might just get our chance to get to him." Wesly said.

 

The Noah family didn't have good plans for you, and they knew their idea to use you could get hard due to Nea's deep love for your previous life. And the promise you two made before dying.

 

\---

 

Lately a large amount of akuma were appearing in different parts of the world making the exorcists split up into different teams. This wasn't feeling right to you it felt almost like it was planned and your gut was tell you this which you trusted.

 

"Yuu, this doesn't feel right...this almost seems planned..." You told him.  
"Yeah, but don't lose focus alright? We still need to get rid of these pests." Kanda said.  
"Agreed." You replied.

 

At this moment the two of you were back to back with loads of akuma around you, damn and this wasn't helping that you were worried about how Allen was doing since he seemed to be on his own somewhere.

 

Suddenly a jolt went through you and your (E/C) eyes widen, this feeling was like how you used to know back many years ago that Nea was in trouble or that Kanda was as well. And since Kanda was right behind you..you realized it meant it was towards Allen.

 

"Allen!" You shouted.  
"Oi! Don't go after the moya-" Kanda said but got cut off as he watched you faint suddenly.

 

Catching you in his arms he checked on you to see if any wounds were on your body to make to faint like this so suddenly, but a chuckle interrupted him as he glared in the direction of where it came from. There stood a Noah before him.

 

"You're Yuu Kanda...right? And she's (Y/N) (L/N)?" The Noah asked.  
"Who the hell are you? And what did you do to her?" Kanda asked.  
"Do you both know the name 'Alma'? You do, don't you? Let me use both of your brains for our party. I've already placed her under...now its your turn. Yuu Kanda."

 

Kanda's eyes widen as a sudden feeling came fourth through his body as he began to fall to the ground while still holding you in his arms. A tear of blood it seemed to be rolled down his cheek as it sounded like both of you were hearing the same familiar voice.

 

The voice of Alma.

 

"I have faith..When we get through this suffering...the world we believe in...will surely exist, right?" Alma's voice came through your heads.

 

Alma Karma...the boy who smiled and comforted you...the boy you tried to forget but your heart couldn't even bare doing so as he was the only light of this damn place where you were forced to grow up in.


	6. Chapter 5

Back in the Asian branch a bunch of the workers from The Order where the five we usually see were now looking at some sort of area in the floor where they were keeping a man alive. Although he had been reduced asleep for so many years.

 

Who is this you ask?

 

No one else but Alma Karma himself.

 

"He's currently unconscious. You won't be in danger if you get close to him." Renny explained.  
"What're you doing just standing there, Johnny? Come close and observe him." Reever said.  
"O-Okay." Johnny agreed.  
"Alma Karma...He is the only parent body that successfully merged with the nucleus of the Akuma's egg. We used his cells in those five Third Exorcists we developed recently. " Renny explained.  
"I didn't realize he was alive in there." One said.  
"I heard that our superiors were hiding him from us. We're part of The Order, too. And yet, to think that we weren't told..." Another commented.  
"Um, Section Leader Reever..." Johnny said.  
"What?" Reever replied.  
"He's human...right? He's got lots of scars and everything, but he's about the same age as Allen..right? Why...Why did a child like him become the first parent body?" Johnny asked.  
"Second Exorcist...he's not an ordinary child. He's an artificial apostle created by The Order nine years ago...A failed one to be precise. Do you get it Mathew?" A smart ass guy said.  
"Yes, Section Leader Peck." Another replied.

 

'Artificial...apostle?' Johnny thought.

 

"Regular human bodies cannot bear the energy of the nucleus of the egg, so they die right after the merged. However, the Seconds have a high regenerative capacity. So they can endure it a lot longer. Section leaders would know about the Seconds, right?" Renny explained then asked.

 

Johnny began to read the book that held everything on Alma and the past of what happened and what was done during those times of nine years ago.

 

'The Second Exorcists...are three test subjects created in the artificial apostle research.' Johnny began reading.

 

As he was reading Zu walked into the room where everyone and Alma were at, he wanted to see Alma for himself since the old man seemed to have been in so much regret from nine years ago. The horrible event that happened afterwards caused a huge loss from both ends.

 

"Master Zu?" Renny asked.  
"Let me through. I want to talk to Alma." Zu said.  
"But...!" Renny started.  
"It'll be fast. Please let him talk to Alma." Bak told her.  
"Alma...Is that really you, Alma...? To think you've still been kept in this world..." Zu said.  
"He won't respond even if you talk to him. He's been in a coma for a long time." Leverrier said.  
"Malcom...Why didn't you tell me Alma was still alive?!" Zu asked.  
"If it wasn't for an occasion like this, I would've kept it a secret forever." Leverrier said.  
"What?!" Zu said horrified.  
"Since we're going to offically start on the Third Exorcists plan, we decided to keep him alive so that we can use him as an instrument. Had I told you that, would you have accepted it? The ones who led that experiment nine years ago were the Chang family and the Epstain family. The heads of both families at the time were brutally murdered by Alma. So I was trying to be considerate to you, you know." Leverrier explained.

 

'Brutally murdered?....' Johnny thought.

 

Looking back at the book he began to read once more.

 

'The test subject, 'Alma' went out of control. All forty-six staff members at the research lab were killed?!' Johnny read.  
"Didn't you have the kindness to at least let Yuu Kanda and (Y/N) (L/N) know?" Zu asked.  
"What would be the point of doing that? I heard that they used to all be friends. Wouldn't tell them cause them pain?" Leverrier asked.

 

'The two that survived was the other test subjects...'Yuu' and '(Y/N)'.' Johnny continued to read.

 

"We're the ones who made those two fight each other to the death! And had (Y/N) watch!" Zu shouted.

 

Shocked at this Johnny quickly went back to reading more to understand this more.

 

' 'Yuu' broke 'Alma into pieces to the point...' Johnny read.

 

"Johnny?" Reever asked.

 

But he didn't get the response he had wanted instead he got the throw up from the poor guy. It seemed like he finally just found out the dark truth of the past of Yuu Kanda and (Y/N) (L/N). It was no wonder now that they stayed together and didn't allow much people in....The Order was the cause of their deep dark pain.

 

"Whoa...he threw up!  
"Ahh! What're you doing to Section Leader Peck?!" A guy asked.

 

'Where he could no longer regenerate...and '(Y/N)' was forced to watch her friends with no freedom of stopping them' Johnny finished.

 

It was horrible! How could this place do that to these three people?! They never asked to be created into the world of war with the Akuma and they of course never wanted to harm one another since they knew one anothers pain. Johnny was horrified by the work of this place he worked at.

 

\---

 

Just outside stood The Earl himself, he had a plan in mind and the last thing he needed was inside that building right before him. Of course whatever The Earl wanted he would get for sure..and he brought a few friends of course.

 

"Nothing is sadder than infighting, don't you think?." The Earl asked.  
"Alma Karma is in there, Millennium Earl." Road said.  
"Okay...Road." The Earl replied.

 

\---

 

Back a the branch the others were in the mens washroom since Johnny couldn't help but throw up some more, it was a horrible sight to see and read from a report of such events nine years ago.

 

"Hey...Throwing up over that? I can't believe you work at the headquarters." The smart ass said.  
"I-I've never see a human like that before, so...I'm sorry." Johnny replied.  
"Seriously! Thanks to you The Director kicked us out! I wanted to continue observing Alma Karma , you know!" The smart ass yelled.

 

Reever had enough of this and lead the smart ass idiot out of the bathroom to go somewhere else, he knew it was hard on Johnny to see something like that. Be apologized to him for it stating it must of been really hard to see all that.

 

Johnny was now unsure of what his work was really for, though before he could get an answer from Reever an alarm went off and apparently some Akuma and The Earl was attacking the place. Great! Just what they needed now!

 

Running down the halls as they followed the instructions coming from the intercom they soon found themselves unable to move the way they were doing so before, shocked that their bodies were moving all on their own without their will to do so themselves they soon realized it was the same for everyone else.

 

"Well well...good evening." The Earl mocked.  
"The Earl?"

 

Looking around the room all of the others were in the same state but it wasn't just them in the room, oh no all of The Noah Family were there as well, along with Kanda and you out cold on the floor right before Alma.

 

"Now, don't be shy. Go ahead and line up." The Earl said.  
"You didn't have to smash his head, you know." Road said.  
"Well, he looked strong. And he was keeping this girly here from us. Besides their Seconds so.." Wesly replied.  
"Your so crude!" Road shouted.

 

'Is that..Kanda?! And...(Y/N)?!' Johnny thought.

 

'Why? Why do they have Kanda and (Y/N)? Is it...Is it even possible that they're trying to..' Zu thought.

 

"You're right, old master. Love and tragedy...you should've know better then anyone...what would come out of it, when you touch what you're not suppose to. What The Black Order despises the most...You will be eliminated by the demon that you yourselves created." Weisly explained.

 

After that Kanda's heart beat could be heard and his hand twitched a little bit, yours still didn't move at inch but then again you were just laying a few short ways away from Kanda, apparently the Noah's wanted to keep the three of you together to make things easier.

 

'What are they trying to do to Alma?!' Renny thought.

 

'It's no use. Alma has been in a coma for nine years.' Leverrier thought.

 

"That's right. It's true Alma's mind is closed...closed so tight that even my Evil Eye cannot peek. But I wonder what these two can do..." Wiesly explained.

 

At this moment Kanda woke up finally and pushed himself off the floor slightly, he noticed you were out cold beside him and was wondering how the hell you two got here. But right under him was a male figure...someone he recognized and soon remembered just who this was.

 

"I'm glad...because I thought I was the only one. They told me your name is 'Yuu'!" Alma's voice came through.

 

Kanda remembers the time he first met the boy, he had pointed at him as if to ask for his name.

 

"What? Me? Um, they told me...my name was 'Alma'." Alma's voice was last heard.

 

Finally it was you that woke up and noticed Alma, wait...it couldn't be!! Kanda killed him nine years ago! He died you were sure of it cause you were forced to watch it.

 

"Yay! Another friend has come to us! They told us your name is '(Y/N)'. I'm 'Alma' and this is 'Yuu' Let's be friends okay!" Alma smiled.

 

That memory for you was when you were first 'born' into this world, it was at the start a happy one but soon after that it became dark and the memories were ones you just wanted to keep away from your brain.

 

Everyone looked worriedly at the two, to think that they would meet up with Alma again like this...it wasn't how they wanted it in the first place. No they were suppose to meet their friend once again happier. Or as happy as The Order can get that is for these three.

 

"Now, the time has come! Let's bring the judgment dawn to Alma Karma! Cock-a-doodle-doo!" The Earl shouted.  
"Hold on a sec, Lord Millennium! We still don't have all the guests here. We went through all the trouble of using these Thirds as bait." A Noah explained.

 

After that some sort of ripple opened up right under him which made the Noah freak out of shock not expecting to have it go through like that of all things. And two people came through, Allen and Tyki.

 

"Give me back my comrade!" Allen yelled.

 

'Allen?!' You thought.

 

"Here comes...the pain in my neck! Allen Walker!" The Earl muttered.  
"Move! Move!" Tyki said.  
"Why?!" The Earl shouted as Allen and Tyki landed on his back.  
"I told you to move, didn't I?, Lord Millennium?" Tyki asked.  
"What?! E-Earl?" Allen shouted.  
"Welcome, Allen Walker." Tyki said.  
"What's going on here?!" Allen asked.

 

Allen noticed everyone was around here standing oddly, but what caught his eye was that Kanda and you were here as well..but with your backs to him as Kanda had one of his arms around your shoulders and his free hand on your arm.

 

"Kanda? (Y/N)?...Why are you here? I thought the two of you were protecting the camp in Jordan." Allen asked.

 

Though that camp was already a goner, and Allen was rather hurt when you didn't respond to him although he noticed you were trembling a bit and Kanda did his best to bring you closer to him. Then again he might be going through the same emotions that you were when you both recognized Alma.

 

This Noah that had been telling Allen everything right about now was able to break a persons arms and legs with just a mere thought, a powerful ability and dangerous one to be in The Noah Family. So this damn Noah threaten Allen he'd use it on anyone even you if he didn't do as they said.

 

Although all this time they finally got reminded that both Tyki and Allen were still currently standing on The Earls back, whom took action and quickly raised himself up but grabbed Allen while doing so. He pinned him down by his neck and got his arm to twist slightly behind his back.

 

"Well, I was completely taken in by you, clown." The Earl said.  
"What?!" Allen asked.  
"Your not the 'player' that The Fourteenth left! You're The Fourteenth himself, aren't you?!" The Earl asked.

 

This made you flinch in Kanda's arms, The Earl knew?! Shit! This was bad because you knew that The Earl would still have this deep hatred for you since you 'took' him away from his family but in reality Nea was going to betray them either way. You just made the betrayal more lighter and softer rather then how he actually had wanted to.

 

"Now that I know, I'll never let you go back to The Order again, and I'll gladly kill (Y/N) soon to make you stay with me." The Earl said.  
"So that's what's going on." Tyki said.

 

Turning Allen over to speak to him more face to face so he could get a reaction out of him that he had wanted he got up right in his face.

 

"You know that I, The Millennium Earl, am the maker of Akuma. Akuma are my limbs and eyes. You talked to me through that Akuma that time, right? It was quite the shock!" The Earl said.  
"What are you talking about?! I didn't say anything like-" Allen started but Nea took over this time.  
"That's right. I wanted to tell you...that I'm back." Nea spoke.  
"The Fourteenth?!" The Earl asked shocked.  
"N-Nea?" You asked, eyes widening.  
"I thought you'd come for me, brother. I'll kill you this time for sure. I'll kill you, and make sure you leave (Y/N) and I alone forever!" Nea said with a evil smirk.  
"So that's your wish, The Fourteenth?" The Earl asked.  
"N-No! No! I'm not The Fourteenth!" Allen's voice returned.

 

You closed your eyes and hid yourself on Kanda's chest, your body trembled even more just after hearing Nea's voice once more. Nea still held such hatred for his brother who so happened to be The Earl and continued on with such hate of killing you and him.

 

'He came back...only to have the need to kill his brother again...as if to believe it would keep me safe and we could finally be happy together....' You thought.

 

Kanda held you close in his arms and didn't turn around, this was painful to watch and his hate for the moyashi grew even more. Couldn't the fool understand he was the 'host' for your lover? The very Noah you fell in love with in your past life? The very Noah that actually protected you and kept you alive despite being on the enemy side?

 

And he wants to get rid of Nea? How could he be saying this in front of you! All you wanted to do was see him again and keep the promise you two made years ago before your deaths.

 

"I can't...have that! Listen, Earl. And The Fourteenth you listen good, too. I am Allen Walker, an Exorcist! I refuse to be anyone else, even if it costs me my life! Don't drag me into your stupid brothers quarrel! It's annoying!" Allen yelled after headbutting The Earl.

 

Tired of all this Kanda got his Mugen and took Road but tried to attack The Earl, though Tyki blocked it, Allen kicked at the 'coffin' like thing and got Tokusa away from that damn Noah. And with you...you didn't move your (H/C) bangs just covered your eyes as you stood there not moving.

 

This was bothering you to the point where you had a feeling the promise you remember making with Nea that would never come true, Allen still had sights on 'erasing' Nea from himself even if it costs him his life.

 

'Nea...will we ever be happy?' You thought.

 

Kanda soon dragged you with him as he stole Road's ribbon and used it to tie up his hair, your long (H/C) was down but you didn't care at this point, first you had to get out of here and regroup to make a plan...but the same stupid Noah blocked your exit making it hard to even get the hell out of there.

 

Looks like you had no choice but to face these freaks head on, and since Nea was slowly fully awakened you knew Nea was gonna be keeping a close eye on you through Allen's eyes. Cause you could hear the deep venom he spoke towards his brother when it was mentioned that The Earl would have lots of joy killing you.

 

The Earl explained that they wouldn't be getting out of there as long as Allen kept refusing to go with them, and as long as you were still alive he knew things would just get more annoying. Although what angered you more was that the damn Noah moved Alma's still body up as if they were mocking you all with him.

 

"Who's that?!" Allen asked.  
"Alma Karma...He's the first parent body for us, Thirds. He was originally a test subject, just like Yuu Kanda and (Y/N) (L/N), for artificial apostles." Tokusa said.

 

Artificial apostles?! Wait...you were one of them?! Allen looked towards you and Kanda and noticed you weren't even looking up, you kept your head down and didn't speak a single word as you clung to Kanda.

 

"Who's that?" Kanda asked.  
"Excuse me, what did you just say?" The Earl asked.  
"He said...who is that?" You finally spoke.  
"Who's that?" Kanda asked again when Wiesly pointed at Alma.  
"Wisely?!" The Earl asked.  
"Wh-Why are you glaring at me like that? This is strange. No...hold on a minute..." Wiesly spoke.  
"Is it possible Kanda and (Y/N) can't recognize Alma because he looks completely different?" Bak asked.  
"That's not the case. There's no way that they wouldn't recognize Alma." Zu said.  
"What're you saying?! Geez...That's Alma! The failure you killed nine years ago and that you watched die (Y/N)." Road explained.  
"He died." Kanda said threateningly.  
"I saw it, he's dead." You replied the same way.  
"But he is actually alive. He's lived all this time, even though he became like that. And The Order was hiding it." Road said.  
"Do you want to be crushed?" Kanda asked.  
"How about sliced into shreds?" You asked afterwards.  
"They put the blame for Alma Karma on you two and hid him...using the crusade against The Noah as an excuse...for nine long years...In the end, the nucleus of the Akuma's egg was implanted in Alma, and now he has become a living doll devoured by The Order!" Road continued.

 

This stupid continue talk angered the two Seconds and Kanda had crushed her as you did the rest slicing her doll body up like she was nothing but paper. Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing...but he also couldn't believe the rage you had in your (E/C) eyes, he's never seen all that before. if he looked closer he could see pain, hatred and anger.

 

Just what did this place do to you for this reaction to come to you?

 

"What's wrong? Aren't you two happy to see Alma? Is it possible that it has to to with that person...and Nea?" Road continued to mock.

 

Hearing this the two of you went to finish her off but Allen stopped you both, he explained that the two of you should've known this wouldn't kill her as her doll form became to take its original form again slowly.

 

"Calm down, Kanda, (Y/N). You know attacks like that doesn't work on Road. Don't respond to her provocation.They're planning on doing something using both of you! We have to rescue everyone!" Allen said.  
"Fine! If you two can't believe that's Alma, then have Alma Karma himself make you believe it!" Road said.

 

After she finished those words something glowing in the shade of red appeared under you all, gasping you all didn't realize just what it was until it was to late. It was Wiesly's power, before you were able to look away all of you were under his 'spell'. Allen, You and Kanda were now forced into the past of yours and Kanda's memories you two shared with Alma.

 

He was gonna use you and Kanda's brain to force Alma awake, which means that you two would have to suffer remembering all those memories shared with Alma.

 

\---

 

"Hey!...I said hey! Are you awake by any chance?" Alma asked.

 

'Huh?' Allen thought.

 

"If you are, try raising your hand." Alma said.

 

'Wh-Who is he?' Allen thought, raising his hand thinking he was speaking to him.

 

"All right! All right! All right! I'm glad...because I thought I was the only one!" Alma shouted, going over Allen.

 

'Oh so he wasn't talking to me.' Allen thought.

 

"Where am I? Hm? Where's Kanda and (Y/N)?" Allen asked himself.

 

"They told me your name is 'Yuu'!" Alma said.

 

Allen blinked and looked behind him, a small hand reached out of the water and pointed at Alma as if to ask for his name.

 

"What? Me? I feel embarrassed somehow. Um, they told me...my name is 'Alma'. Happy Birthday Yuu." Alma told.

 

Alma then grabbed hold of Kanda's small hand and helped him out of the pit of water, this shocked Allen as he noticed it was a younger kid version of Kanda one with longer hair and dull eyes.

 

'Hold on a sec?! Where am I?! And where the hell is (Y/N)?!' Allen thought.

 

When the little boy was fully out of the water pit Allen was shocked at the sight.

 

'What?! Yuu?! Don't tell me...!' Allen thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Everything was destroyed, rubble was everywhere and smoke was still coming around in odd places of where a building used to be, two children were there one was a young boy and the other a young girl, the girl was crying non stop as she held onto the cloak of the young boys.

 

In her other hand was a odd looking like sword sort of thing, it was her innocence weapon the whole reason she even was alive was because of this thing. But the reason for her crying wasn't cause of that...but of what she was forced to watch and of the loss of a dear friend.

 

Her own cloak that was over her figure was floating slightly in the wind along with her long hair that reached her shoulders. Her sobs were not to loud but loud enough to know that the poor young girl was in pain.

 

'And then, what finally came to my eyes was...a grand, blue sky.' Kanda thought (older Kanda)

 

"Ah...Just like I thought..." Kanda started (young Kanda)

 

'It was blue...as far as the eye could see. Even though I saw it for the first time...I knew that sky...' Kanda thought. (older Kanda)

 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Alma." Kanda cried. (young Kanda)

 

'I had long known that provokingly beautiful sky.' Kanda thought. (older Kanda)

 

"Alma....Alma....." You cried.

 

Kanda looked at you and frowned he hoped you didn't hate him for what he had done right before your eyes, but the way you clung to him seemed like you didn't hold any hatred for him..in reality you didn't at all but you missed your friend Alma Karma of course.

 

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N). Do you hate me?" Kanda asked.  
"N-No...I just wish we could stay with Alma....I miss him." You sobbed  
"Let's stick together from now on...I won't let anyone harm you okay?" Kanda suggested.  
"Okay." You agreed.

 

Then again after everything you both been through it was no doubt you were gonna remain at Kanda's side, it would take a hell of a lot of work for others to get near you and for you to get used to them so you knew it was best to stay beside Kanda at all times.

 

\---

 

"Happy Birthday, Yuu!" Alma cheered.  
'Hold on a sec..! Where am I?! And Where's (Y/N)?!' Allen thought.  
"Go tell the Branch Chief that the second one woke up! Also, get medicine ready for him! Hurry up!" Edgar ordered.  
"Yes, sir!" A guy said, running off.  
"Dr. Edgar! We need something to dry him! Something to dry him!" Alma said.  
"Alma...You're dressed lightly again." Edgar smiled, taking his coat off.  
"Hurry! Hurry!" Alma replied.  
"Are you cold, Yuu?" Alma asked.  
'Wh-What the heck is going on? Yuu? Don't tell me...!' Allen thought.  
"Looks like we've crossed lines with Yuu Kanda's brain waves, huh?" Road suddenly said, wrapping her arms around Allen's shoulders.  
"Road?!" Allen shouted, shocked.

 

\---

On the outside all three Exorcists were not moving at all their eyes clear white as if they were put under a trance, which right about now was kind of how it was ended up to be. Tokusa tried to get their attention but it didn't work since all three didn't reply at all.

 

"Yuu Kanda! (Y/N) (L/N)! Allen Walker! What on earth did you do to these three?!" Tokusa said.  
"Stop yelling. I'm just playing with Yuu Kanda's and (Y/N) (L/N)'s brain a little." Wisely replied.  
"Didn't Road go there to?" A Noah asked.  
"The boy went there, too." Tyki said.  
"Wiesly that was crude." The Earl commented.  
"Shut up, onlookers. Three Exorcists awakened nine years ago...right, Alma Karma? Inside both Yuu Kanda and (Y/N) (L/N) is the past that they shared with you. I'll help you get back what you lost." Wisely said.

 

Zu could only look at the events happening in horror, this Noah was trying to wake up Alma wasn't he? Oh god...what would happen if he did? Couldn't these people leave these three alone?! They've done enough harm to these three poor people.

 

'Is he trying to wake up Alma?' Zu thought.

 

"Please! Don't do it! Don't...Please don't touch Alma!" Zu shouted.  
"Old man Zu..." Bak muttered.  
"Please...! I beg you! Please leave him alone!" Zu begged.  
"Don't be silly, old master. We're the Noah. We have no mercy to show you guys." Wiesly explained.

 

\---

 

Back with where Allen was watching he was flat up on a wall as he watched the young Kanda and Alma fight it out.

 

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Edgar shouted.

 

When he noticed Alma was thrown his way he got out of the way, Alma ended up crashing into the wall leaving cracks behind him then he landed on the floor.

 

"Oh boy..." Allen sighed, not surprised really.  
"Calm down, both of you." Edgar told them.  
"Break it up, break it up!" Another shouted.

 

Kanda thought just stood up in a scary rage, most of the workers there was scared of the young boy. Kanda was beyond pissed off and didn't look like he was blowing off some steam just as of yet.

 

"A demon! There's a demon in here!" A worker shouted.  
"Yuu, calm down." Edgar tried.  
"Yuu! You didn't hold back when you threw me, didn't you?!" Alma shouted.

 

Kanda ended up giving him a weird face that annoyed Alma, which lead him to attack Kanda and once again the two got into a fight while the adults tried to break it up although in the mean time got some wounds while doing so.

 

The ones who were currently head of the Chang family were watching over the two as finally after a while the fight was over with and both Kanda and Alma were healed up no thanks to the fast healing ablitiy they had.

 

"You've been acting strange recently, Alma. You haven't been able to control your emotions at all. You two are apostles who'll save mankind." Zu said.  
"I'm sorry, Doctor. I just wanted to be with Yuu." Alma said.  
"You creep me out! Are you a stalker or what?! Just die, you dickhead!" Kanda shouted.

 

And with that another fight broke out between the two, the others wondered where the hell Kanda learned such words like that but one noticed some darkness in Kanda's eyes. She was secretly worried about that and wondered how things would end for Kanda if the darkness in his eyes continued on.

 

'Dark, deep underground, far away from the sky...The place where I awakened was called Asian Research Lab 6. It was a place dedicated to God, where the reasons for my birth and my being alive were already decided.' Kanda thought (older Kanda)

 

Right before Kanda and Edgar was other holes, or birthing pits if you'd like to call them. Other future kids who would one day wake up where still inside the waters asleep ready for one day to awaken to their chosen fates.

 

"All these holes are...?" Kanda asked.  
"That's right. Apostles just like you are asleep in there." Edgar explained.  
"Are you humans also born from holes?" Kanda asked.  
"No. Humans are born from the bellies of their mothers." Edgar told.  
"Mothers? Where do you find something like that?" Kanda asked.  
"Well...Humans are born when a man and a women love each other." Edgar replied.

 

(A/N: Lol this is like trying to explain to your child where babies come from xD nice try Edgar)

 

"A man and women?" Kanda asked.  
"Doctor Edgar!" Renny's voice came through a golum  
"Yes?" Edgar replied.  
"Alma left his room!" Renny replied through the golum.  
"What? When?" Edgar asked.  
"Just earlier when I took my eyes off of him." Renny replied.  
"Love...each other...?" Kanda asked himself.  
"That sounds like you and me, doesn't it?" A women's voice asked.

 

Gasping in shock with suddenly hearing an unknown females voice he turned around but didn't see anyone there, who could've that been?

 

"He left in light cloths, so..." Renny told Edgar over the golum.  
"Just now..." Kanda mumbled.  
"Ah-choo! Ah..." Alma suddenly appeared.  
"Oh, there you are. Renny, I found Alma." Edgar told Renny.  
"So he followed Yuu again, huh?" Renny asked.

 

Kanda wasn't pleased with this and gave Alma a sharp glare, why the hell was he always following him? What did he want from him anyway?

 

"U-Uhm..Can I join..." Alma started.  
But Kanda just ran passed him without letting the boy finish...  
"Yuu! Alma's still talking to you!" Edgar shouted to him.  
"...you guys?" Alma finished, then broke down into tears.  
"A-Alma...Yuu! Why can't you be nice to him?!" Edgar shouted after seeing how hurt Alma was.

 

Kanda just continued to run away he didn't like how Alma kept following him, it creeped him out at how he always did that. But it wasn't just that it was how he'd always laugh so stupidly while they were in a place like this.

 

\---

 

Kanda was forced to try to gain the innocence before him but failed as horrible wounds came fourth to his body, laying there he felt nothing but pain as his wounds were healing rather quickly. Ah...this was hell and he didn't know when it would end.

 

"Can you hear me, Yuu? One more time. Try synchronizing with the innocence one more time." Zu said.

 

The others were trying to get him to back off but he still kept it up, forcing Kanda and Alma to try again. Ah...so Alma was going through this too...Kanda wondered how it was going for Alma on his end.

 

Once again Kanda was dragged up to his feet to try again, it stabbed straight through him and once again Kanda fell to the ground with horrible wounds, this went on until they decided to take a break and allow the two to finally heal better then they had been right about now.

 

And since Kanda couldn't sleep he went back to where all the other pits were, tears rolled down his eyes as he felt jealous of the ones still asleep, they were able to sleep peacefully while he couldn't.

 

But not so long after he saw the women he always was able to see and started to run forwards towards her, he heard Alma's shouts but fell into one of the pits anyways. Sighing Alma helped him out and sat there right beside him as he coughed out some water.

 

"Geez...What are you doing?" Alma asked.  
"Hey! Did you follow me again?!" Kanda asked.  
"No! I was just reading a book while eating some snacks here." Alma replied.  
"What is this place? Your room?!" Kanda shot back.  
"Where's that women?" Kanda asked.  
"Huh?" Alma asked.  
"There was a women right there, right?!" Kanda replied.

 

When he looked where he saw the women though she was gone.

 

"She's gone..." Kanda mumbled.  
"Women?! Could it be..." Alma started.

 

But he grunted in pain as his arm pretty much fell off due to the horrible events of trying to get innoence to agree with him.

 

"I forgot my body was still weak after so many tests...Are you okay, Yuu?" Alma said.  
"I don't really have any-" Kanda started.

 

But one of his arms fell off and he fell to his knees in pain, Alma nervously laughed as they were in the same boat with this. Deciding to rest the two of them leaned up on a wall as they sat there.

 

"You said 'Could it be...' What were you going to say?" Kanda asked.  
"Huh?" Alma asked.  
"You said it earlier when I saw a women" Kanda replied.  
"Oh, that. I thought it might've been a sprite." Alma told.  
"Okay, that's it!" Kanda shouted, having enough of him.  
"Don't get upset! There really is spirit here! It's a cute girl. Her name is For. I've seen her here...once...when I was crying because of the rough synchronizing tests. Ah! Is it possible you were crying too, Yuu?!" Alma explained then teased.  
"No!" Kanda snapped quickly.  
"Really? Weren't you comforted by her?" Alma teased again.  
"That's not true! Don't get familiar with me! Actually, you creep me out! Your always giggling foolishly!" Kanda shouted.  
"Look whos talking! You always look sulky! Mr. Gloomy!" Alma shouted back.  
"What'd you say?!" Kanda got even more annoyed.  
"I thought I finally got a friend. Then, it turned out to be a gloomy guy. I'm so dissapointed!" Alma replied.  
"Say that again!" Kanda countered, taking his shirt off.  
"Sure! I'll say it as many times as you want!" Alma backed up, taking his off as well.  
"You jerk!" Kanda shouted raising his fist.  
"Mr. Gloomy!" Alma shouted back.

 

Though before they could punch one another like they were just about to they hear a splash sound in one of the pits, blinking at one another when the froze in their spots they looked to the side and saw a small hand sticking out of one of them.

 

Another awakened!! Alma smiled and rushed over as he grabbed his shirt, forgetting the whole fight all together. Kanda blinked a bit shocked and walked after him then noticed a little girl was in the pit.

 

"Yay! Another friend has come to us! They told us your name is '(Y/N)'. I'm Alma and this is Yuu. Let's be friends okay!" Alma smiled, helping you out of the pit.  
"Yuu! Go get Edgar quickly, tell him another one woke up!" Alma smiled.

 

Kanda blinked but did just that, when he woke Edgar up everyone was shocked another woke up just a few weeks or so after Kanda did. But never the less they woke up and got ready to welcome the third test subject.

 

"Looks like a third one has woken up, although this time it's a girl. Alma, Yuu, be nice to her alright? You can't be violent towards her because she's a girl, you must protect her instead okay?" Edgar smiled.  
"Okay! Can we play some games with her in the morning?" Alma asked.  
"No she needs time to learn of this place." One said.

 

Alma frowned but agreed to this, Edgar gently cut your rather long (H/C) hair up to your shoulders. He smiled as your (E/C) landed on him.

 

"Don't worry your safe here, (Y/N)" Edgar told you.

 

Blinking at him you weren't sure if you sure trust it but right about now you seemed to know you could since there was two other kids who seemed to be around your age so it helped more to agree to his words

.  
Days later you were the one who first took the tests to get back the innocence, it hurt so bad you cried every time you were forced to do. All the pain you felt you just wanted it to stop and when the tests did end you would curl up to either Alma to Kanda as you cried, sadly all they could do was hold you in their arms and comfort you...or well the best that Kanda could do really so it was really all on Alma.

 

Allen watched from the sidelines horrified, so this was the past you shared with Kanda that people would talk about but didn't know all this much? Inside of him Nea was in rage, how dare the order do this to you?!

 

But not even a week that went by after your 'birth' you started to see a man from time to time and you could hear his gentle voice telling you to not cry or give up. Sometimes you'd see him during the tests and it made you feel comforted...but why? Why did your heart feel safe when his voice was heard?

 

Even in your dreams he appeared, but this time it was places unknown and all you could see was his smile not his eyes or much of that at all, usually his hand was held out to you with a gentle smile and every time he would say 'I love you, (Y/N). Let's be together, forever.'.

 

And those words made your little heart beat quicker, but why...? Why in the hell would a stranger make you feel like this? You told Alma and Kanda at one point and Kanda replied with saying he saw a women and heard her voice but that was about it. Alma said maybe it was a ghost but you weren't so sure.

 

Within Allen though as Nea watched through Allen's eyes he was actually relieved that even though you were forced to be reborn so soon you still remembered him and your promise to one another. But still the hate he held for The Order just grew to seeing his beloved's horrible past and what they did to her.

 

One day though the three of you went back to the pits where you all were 'born' from. You weren't sure why Alma did this but every time he was talking with the ones who were still asleep. Kanda sat behind the two of you as you looked on to the other sleeping kids as Alma spoke to them.

 

Being around these two helped the world seem lighter, more so with Alma do to his cheerful moods and his ways of making you laugh after crying so much from a test. Smiling you looked his way and giggle at how happy he seemed to be.

 

"I'm glad your laughing again, I love it when your happy." A male voice said.

 

Gasping you looked up and saw the same male figure, you shouted at him as to get the answer of who he was and just why he was always following you or appearing everywhere. But got nothing as your head started to hurt and you fainted, not long after Kanda did the same as it seemed like the women he always sees returned as well.

 

"When did they start having hallucinations, Renny?!" Zu asked.  
"I-I'm sorry, Father." Renny replied.  
"After we've come this far...What did Yuu and (Y/N) see?" Zu said.  
" 'Someone Unknown' and 'Some scenery unknown' to the current Yuu and (Y/N). They say they've even dreamed about them recently." Edgar said.  
"Its probably a matter of time before they go crazy and loses their sanity...just like the other test subjects." Zu sighed.  
"We probably have no choice but to cease the experiment on the test subjects 'Yuu' and '(Y/N)' and freeze them. We'll put them to sleep."

 

Just outside Alma was listening in, he was worried about his two friends and to listen good heh ad to knock out the people outside the door. When he heard what was going to happen to both Kanda and you he was shocked and scared...so he took action.

 

\---

 

Just in another room both you and Kanda were laying on a bed panting, and sweating away as things were attched to your foreheads. It wasn't looking good for the both of you as you were both in bad shape.

 

"They aren't doing well." One said.  
"Their consciousness is becoming unstable." Another said.

 

Just then the door opened, when one of them looked to see who it was...Alma was behind him with a clipboard as the others where out cold. After that he put Kanda on his back while he grabbed your wrist and dragged you with him to get you guys out of here.

 

"I was finally able to be friends with them! I'm sorry everyone!" Alma said as he ran with the two.  
"Alma...I'm tired....why are we running?" You asked, still pretty weak yourself.  
"We can't stay here, (Y/N)! We must get you two out of here!" Alma said.

 

But after that needles stabbed into the three of you making Alma and you fall while Kanda fell off Alma's back, feathers from the Crows trapped them and just when they were gonna get them all Alma kicked Kanda and you down the edge. Kanda managed to grab hold of you.

 

"Alma!" You shouted.  
"If things go well, you two might be able to go outside...maybe?" Alma said with a smile.  
"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Kanda shouted.  
"Run..." Alma replied.  
"You're stupid, aren't you?!" Kanda shouted.  
"No! Alma! Let's run together!" You shouted, tears in your eyes.

 

A blue light went after the two of you fell and Alma was pretty much captured, one of them commented that two fell into the canal, and that it was reported that both you and Kanda were regaining your memories from your old bodies. But the other said that you were the most dangerous one to regain your memories due to your former betrayal of falling for a Noah.

 

Then again if they knew why did they keep you alive? Maybe cause you were still going to be an Exorcist either way and they'd force you again to fight the Noah?

 

Alma over heard this and wondered what the hell they meant by old bodies, but he was also worried about what they could do to the two of you if they found you both.

 

\---

 

Somewhere else an injured Marie was sitting by the canal and used his innocence to make some music, since he couldn't see anymore he relied on the path of sounds now to guide him as he continued to play.

 

A young Bak found him and asked if he hated them for relying on artificial people to be in the war with The Earl and akuma. Marie replied with that he was glad he couldn't see anything anymore since he was sad to see his comrades always dying before him while he could heal good.

 

But just then he heard two children's voices and asked Bak if he heard it, not so long after Kanda pulled himself out of the water and later helped you out, he mumbled about Alma being an idiot and also that this wasn't outside at all.

 

"Alma..." You whispered.

 

After that you and Kanda fell to the floor with Crow needles in your backs, you asked them to pull them out since you both knew very well that you'd heal easy. Marie held the two of you in his arms and pulled them out, grunting in pain the two of you were at least releaved that the needles were out.

 

At this moment you passed out and Kanda did not long after, then again the Crows caught up to you and it was pretty much too late to get away. Not that you guys could as they finally took you back.

 

\---

 

In the next room you two were in both Kanda and you were slowly waking up but were laying on something. This was the room where you and Kanda would soon stop living and be put to sleep forever.

 

Though before you woke up you had a dream, a dream of that same man again. But many other things as well.

***

 

"Say..why don't we just run away together? I know we are betraying our people but I don't care, if they can't understand that I love you....then I'll just run away with you to be happy." He said holding your hands.

 

***

 

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)...I couldn't give us...a bright future." The guy whispered.  
"It's okay...I don't mind...long as I'm with you until the end...I don't mind.." You whispered.

 

***

 

Laughter was heard within the field of flowers as a couple layed down in the grass under the shade of the tree behind them.

 

"Let's stay like this forever." The man said.  
"Forever huh?" You asked.  
"Yeah..just the two of us." The man replied leaning over you.  
"I'd love that." You smiled.

 

***

 

"I promise..I'll return to you one day...I'll find you..." The man whispered.  
"Okay...I'll be waiting..." You replied.  
"Are you two still alive? Geez just die already!" The Earl shouted.

 

Raising his sword he landed another blow on the both of you and nothing but darkness came after.

 

***

 

Waking up you felt tears rolling down your cheeks, just who was that man and why did your heart hurt so back to remember that sad smile before he died right before you? And how come your still alive if The Earl killed you?

 

'I'll be waiting...' You thought.

 

"Remove the equipment and the IV." Zu said.

 

When everything was removed both you and Kanda were left there on the tables laying there, you weren't sure what to do but you felt so horrible that this odd man in your dreams died and you were so heart broken from it.

 

Wait didn't you just die along with him? If you were alive then where the hell was he? That promise...did he remember? Or is he even alive now? To many questions were in your head as you just laid there doing nothing.

 

"I see...Then I'll leave the persuading to my uncle. No. Continue to keep this area isolated from the branch office. Even if Bak comes by, don't open the door no matter what. I'm sorry to put you in the middle , For."

 

Kanda remembered what Alma told him of this women he saw and soon started to laugh uncontrollably, you started to cry so hard that you just ignored the fact Kanda started to yell at them demanding to know what they did to all of you, Kanda was pissed off from the secrets that were revealed and even more mad for some reason that this hurt you so bad.

 

When he started to ask what year it was you stopped crying and gasped, just how long was it since you saw the man in your dreams? Why did you even have this desire to see him again? You heart never seemed to have let go at all even when you turned out this way.

 

But not giving you both answers harmful shocks suddenly appeared before both you and Kanda, screaming in such pain it continued on and Allen watched in so much horror of what The Order did to you guys. Even more so that they knew you were the lover of Nea, The Fourteenth and planned to kill you either way since you were starting to remember him.

 

Allen was slowly getting swallowed by both you and Kanda's emotions right now and couldn't help but yell out in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks. Nea inside of him was seething with such rage that these guys brought you back like this only to try to kill you for just remembering him as it seemed like the love you two shared was still so strong after your deaths.

 

"Allen! Allen! Get a hold of yourself! Don't lose control of yourself! Or you'll be swallowed by Yuu Kanda's and (Y/N) (L/N)'s thoughts! Remember who you are! Remember...Your Allen." Road shouted, hugging him.  
"Road...?" Allen asked.  
"Geez...you got lost in a place like this, too?! Listen. These are Yuu Kanda's and (Y/N) (L/N)'s memories. They already happened in the past." Road said, pulling at Allen's cheeks.

 

Not long after the area change they weren't by Kanda and you anymore, he couldn't hear your screams of pain anymore.

 

"I can't find it...innocence is gone?!" Alma said with a scary face, scaring Allen.  
"A-Alma? And...were in a lab?" Allen asked.  
"We're now inside Alma Karma's memories. It's proof that he's stared to wake up, influenced by Yuu Kanda's and (Y/N) (L/N)'s memories." Road explained.  
"Is that what you guys are after? Why must you get (Y/N) into this? She doesn't deserve to remember such painful things!" Allen said.  
"I won't let them put you two to sleep! Just wait, Yuu, (Y/N)." Alma said.  
"Alma!" Edgar shouted.  
"Whoa! I-It's shaky!" Alma said.  
"Come back, Alma! I know Yuu and (Y/N) are important to you! But..!" Edgar shouted.  
"No! You guys won't understand! You monsters!" Alma shouted back.

 

Edgar was shocked at what he called them, Alma was shocked himself from what he said but hid his face after a moment.

 

"I'm gonna save Yuu and (Y/N). As long as I have innocence, I can fight." Alma said, letting go and free falling down.  
"No! Don't go there! Alma!" Edgar shouted.  
"Did you find him, Edgar?" A voice asked over a golum.  
"Alma...Yuu...(Y/N)..." Edgar mumbled before crying out loud.

 

After that the area changed again and this place was even worse, old dead bodies were held up behind them with weird wrappings around them, and Alma? He slowly crawled down to where he believed his innocence was and reached for it but the Crows feathers touched him and blew up.

 

"Alma!" Allen shouted.  
"Did he stop moving?" One asked.  
"He sure causes us a lot of trouble." Another commented.  
"Inno...cene...Yuu...(Y/N)..." Alma whispered, still reaching out.  
"He can still move? Damn doll..." One scoffed.  
"Wait! He's an apostle!" Edgar begged over a golum.  
"No! He's trying to go against us using innocence!" The same crow replied.  
"Yuu...(Y/N)..." Alma whispered out again.  
"Stop it! Don't attack him!" Edgar begged again.

 

They didn't listen and threw their flame feathers at Alma, despite this being just memories Allen tried to get them to stop but next thing he knew he stood right there in shock while there was blood everywhere and bodies were on the floor. Alma was able to connect with his innocence in that instant as he continued to stay he'd save Kanda and you.

 

"Poor child...He must've seen them here..." Road said.  
"Seen them?" Allen asked.  
"That's right. Their real bodies...The original bodies of artificial apostles...After all those experiments on the non-Accommondators who could not synchronize with innocence, in order to win the Crusade, The Order started creating artifical Accommodators so that they'd always have a certain number of Accommodators. They implanted the brains of Accommodators who could no longer fight into the new vessels, and experimented to see if they could synchronize with the innocence that belonged to those Accommodators. That was the Second Exorcist Plan." Road explained to Allen.

 

Allen just looked in horror, so the girl he was in love with went through all of this from the moment she was born? And since Nea was slowly awakening and she was his past lover this was the reason why she was acting so distant now?

 

'H-How could they?....' Allen thought.

 

'These damn Exorcists! How dare they do this to my (Y/N)...' Nea thought in anger.


	8. Chapter 7

"Say..why don't we just run away together? I know we are betraying our people but I don't care, if they can't understand that I love you....then I'll just run away with you to be happy." He said holding your hands.

 

***

 

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)...I couldn't give us...a bright future." The guy whispered.  
"It's okay...I don't mind...long as I'm with you until the end...I don't mind.." You whispered.

 

***

 

Laughter was heard within the field of flowers as a couple layed down in the grass under the shade of the tree behind them.

 

"Let's stay like this forever." The man said.  
"Forever huh?" You asked.  
"Yeah..just the two of us." The man replied leaning over you.  
"I'd love that." You smiled.

 

***

 

"I promise..I'll return to you one day...I'll find you..." The man whispered.  
"Okay...I'll be waiting..." You replied.  
"Are you two still alive? Geez just die already!" The Earl shouted.

 

Raising his sword he landed another blow on the both of you and nothing but darkness came after.

 

***

 

Yuu was laughing out of control while you were crying your eyes out, you wanted to see him again, wanted him to hold you in his arms again. You wanted to hear the wonderful three words he'd always tell you once more.

 

But would you really get this chance? Would you ever see him again because of what's happening now?

 

'I want to see him....' You thought.

 

You were so absorbed in your thoughts you didn't listen to the voices around you and continued to cry, this only brought more anger to Kanda as he shouted at them for making you cry. Not long after harmful shocks racked your body and your screams were following after.

 

Kanda was in the same boat as you as the two kids laying across from one another struggled in pain, it was so unbearable that you wanted it to stop...you wanted it to stop so bad so you could run into either Kanda's or Alma's arms where you were able to cry so freely and feel safe as much as you could in a place like this.

 

\----

 

Alma was hell bent on getting Yuu and (Y/N) out of the room they were in, so much that his innocence finally accepted him but sadly he ended up killing everyone that was after him for the moment.

 

But what he saw....tore him up. It was the real bodies of their former selves something that he nor the other two were suppose to see nor find out. This lead Alma to lost control of his anger and hatred to the point where he didn't care anymore.

 

\-----

 

Just outside a few yards a exorcist was injured, it was Noise Marie. Another test subject but one that seemed to have came before Kanda, Alma and (Y/N). But he suffered horrible injuries to his eyes making him blind it seemed like.

 

The two people who found him reported back but were ordered to bring him back to HQ which they ended up doing so without question. Then again orders were orders and with the darkness within The Order you couldn't escape no matter how badly you wanted to.

 

It was just how much freedom this place seemed to have taken away from you.

 

\-----

 

Alma was still in the room where the real bodies of the ones being 'reborn' were, it looked like he spotted his as he began to remember what his memories were before this all happened, tears rolled down his cheeks as he slowly but surely started to remember everything.

 

Allen though looked at one and for some reason felt like he knew the single body he was staring at was (Y/N)'s, it was either that or Nea within him noticed and boy did Nea's blood boil with rage.

 

How could they do this to you? Didn't' they know you were his lover and he'd come for you no matter what?

 

"That's...." Allen whispered in horror.  
"(Y/N) (L/N), the traitor of The Order. She fell in love with Nea and decided her love for him was more important. Thus The Earl hunted them down and killed the lovers once he found out." Road explained.  
"You guys killed them just for falling in love?" Allen asked shocked.  
"Were enemies, we aren't suppose to fall for the enemy." Road said.

 

Then how could she explain her clinging to him like a little school girl in love? Pulling his arm away from Road he stepped away as well. Were these feelings he held for you all Nea's being projected out of him?

 

'No...I know the feelings I have for (Y/N) are true....he just loves her as well...and I've said such horrible things about The Fourteenth in front of her....(Y/N) I hope you can forgive me now that I know at least a bit more about you two....' Allen thought.  
\-----

 

Once the harmful shocks stopped Kanda and (Y/N) stoped moving and screaming. To the others they were dead and gone failed ones of their experiment and even though they were nothing but that they still were upset to kill them off like this.

 

Closing their eyes they walked away from the bodies of the two children to go on and cope with what just happened moments ago.

 

'He said he'd come for me....and I replied that I would wait for him....' You thought.

 

***

 

"This field is so beautiful, I hope we can live like this forever, Nea." You smiled.  
"Forever is a long time...but if it's with you I don't mind spending it." Nea chuckled.

 

The couple held one another as they watched the sunset in each others arms, looking up at Nea you smiled once again. You wanted to make a promise with him if anything should happen since of the world you both lived in.

 

"Let's make a promise.." You started.  
"A promise?" Nea asked.  
"Yes, if something happens to one of us...we will look for the other in our next lives." You said.  
"Nothing will happen to us, but if it does then I do promise to look for you in our next lives." Nea said.  
"I'll be waiting then." You smiled.

 

***

 

Back where the innocence was kept two of them awakened and flew straight towards where the two children were at, this forced them awake but the harmful shocks came at them again making them scream and struggle in so much pain.

 

"I love you, (Y/N)." Nea smiled.

 

Gasping you saw him a bit clearly now his smile was true and his love poured out into his words, your heart at the moment skipped a beat and the desire to see him again got even stronger.

 

"Why....Why do I desire to see you?!" You shouted.

 

Not long after a blade for each other them appeared before them, they hated that this god for saken power came at a time like this you just wanted to sleep and never wake up if this was what you were forced to do...

 

Forced to fight a war you never wanted to be part of.

 

But it was then that you realized if you had the power to fight, the power to get the hell out of here...you could go see if you could find him and be with him again. You desired that more then ever.

 

'I want...to have the power to see you again....I need to get out of here to see you once more...' You thought.

 

Reaching up for it you took all your strength to reach up and try to grab a hold of it, you had a new resolve in mind. If you grabbed this power and lived you'd be able to see him again and learn his name along with why he was so damn important to you.

 

When your hand grasped it you broke free from the table you were laying on, although you got wounded rather badly and fell off onto your side, groaning in pain you saw Kanda was free as well and he had began to help you up.

 

"We have to get out of here, (Y/N)...come on." Yuu said.  
"Yuu...were alive aren't we?" You whispered, very tired.  
"Yeah...let's get Alma and get out of this place." Yuu replied.  
"Alma...." You started to silently cry.

 

Kanada focused getting the two of you out of there as he easily cut down the door before you both, though he stumbled and leaned up on the side of the wall with you leaning up on him still for support.

 

'I'm so stupid. What should I do now? Shall I kill everyone in this place.' Kanda thought as he walked helping you, a deep hatred look in his eyes.

 

'First I should get (Y/N) some help....though I'm not sure how she's doing at the moment since she won't tell me anything...' Kanda thought again looking at you for a moment.

 

Hearing some beeping noises he noticed a man laying down, he was injured rather badly and it looked like he needed to heal for quite sometime. Wait wasn't this the guy who helped him and (Y/N) out a while ago? What happened to him?

 

\-----

 

"What?! The treatment room has been broken open?!" Zu yelled.  
"Could it be Yuu and (Y/N)?"

 

After those words were sad Alma entered the room, bloody and his innocence attached to his arm. Walking in side the people there weren't sure what to even do as Alma looked at them with intent to kill.

 

\-----

 

A younger Bak was found running towards where his parents were, he was naturally worried about them as the connection with their golems were suddenly cut off. As their son he wanted to see if they were okay and had high hopes that they were.

 

But a wall blocked his path and he tried to take it down but no matter what he did nothing worked, Bak cried out for his mother and father wanting them to at least answer him to tell him they were okay.

 

...But sadly nothing was given as a response just silence.

 

\-----

 

Back in the room where Kanda and (Y/N) had just walked into a man was on the table in the other side of the room, and since you were able to gain some strength from being helped up until now you looked over at the man.

 

"Who's that?" You asked.  
"I'm not sure...wait he's the guy from the other day." Yuu replied.

 

You remembered him! He helped you and Kanda get the needles out of your backs, wait why was he here? He was hurt rather badly and wore...the coat of this place. So he was an exorcist as well?

 

"That would....is he dying?" Yuu asked.  
"It looks bad, Yuu." You replied.

 

Reaching over to look at the wound Yuu's blood dripped off his fingers and surprisingly it healed the wound on the mans head as he reacted to it and was soon all healed up and able to sit up on his own.

 

"EHHH?!" Yuu and (Y/N) shouted, shocked.  
"Hmm? Those voices...Are you the little boy and little girl I met the other day?" He asked.

 

\-----

 

Edgar was found running around in the area to look for Alma, he was shocked that Alma's desire to save Yuu and (Y/N) was able to make his innocence finally accept him, but he worried on what he saw and must've figured out by now.

 

Hearing some swords clash together he ran towards it and finally found Alma...but what else he noticed shocked him to no ends....

 

Alma was killing everyone....

 

\-----

 

In the vents were it seemed safer Kanda had the man over his back and (Y/N) was crawling behind them silent as ever, her small hands trembled with fear and hatred. After gaining her memories back she knew why she betrayed this place.  
But of course some of her memories were a bit foggy like the fact of the man she continued to see and hear, she completely ignored the conversation Yuu was having with the man as she focused on her own thoughts.

 

'I can't stand this place...I hope when we find Alma we can all escape together....that's all I want right now...I'll escape with them and then later I'll look for that man...because I can't betray Alma or Yuu...there the only ones who understand my pain.' You thought, tears in the corner of your eyes.

 

Kicking out the vent to get the hell out of here Yuu ended up carrying Marie on his back while you followed behind, when your (E/C) eyes landed on a small figure you smiled brightly at who it was.

 

It was Alma!

 

"Yuu! (Y/N)! Your okay!" Alma shouted happily.

 

But what shocked both you and Kanda was that there was the color red everywhere...bodies of the dead workers were all over the place and you looked at them in horror. Did...Alma do this? No! He couldn't have! Alma was a sweet boy!

 

"Hm? Who's that big guy that your'e carrying on your back? Yuu, (Y/N), I'm happy to see you two...but I have to kill you." Alma said.

 

After that he attacked forcing the two of you to jump away from one another, Alma continued to attack as your pleas for him to stop were on deaf ears. When he managed to slice at your shoulder you shouted in pain as blood came out of your wound and making your tiny body fall to the ground in pain.

 

With that done Alma's focus turned to Yuu but managed to get Marie as well, in horror you watched the two people you cared about most at this point fight one another it got so bad that you thought Yuu was dead right there. But a minute or two after Kanda sliced at him making you gasp in shock.

 

Your small body froze as you watched him continue to slice at Alma, slice after slice your eyes couldn't stop staring at the sight of one of your dear friends killing the other. This sight was forever gonna be in your memory but in the end you could never hate Yuu for it either as he was crying his eyes out as he did so.

 

"Do you hate me now, (Y/N)?" Yuu asked, picking you up in his arms like a bride.  
"No...I could never bring myself to.." You whispered, still crying.

 

This wasn't how you wanted it to end, you wanted to escape here with Alma as well not just Yuu but the both of them! Hiding your face on his bloody shoulder you cried your heart out as he walked away from the dead bodies behind the two of you.

 

'Since (Y/N) is all I got left....I'll protect her and keep her safe...I don't want her to cry like this anymore....so I hope she'll let me remain at her side...' Yuu thought.

 

"Stop it...Stop it. Please...stop it now. I said, stop it! These are the memories Kanda and (Y/N) didn't want anyone to know! No one should pry into them! Stop hurting Kanda and (Y/N)! Kanda! Just how long are you going to let them do this to you?! To (Y/N)?! Isn't she important to you?! Do you want to hear her cry even more?!" Allen yelled.

 

\-----

 

Back in reality Allen was able to finally move and punch Kanda in the face, the 'eye' on their foreheads cracked and made Wiesly scream in pain as Allen actually managed to break the three of them free of this.

 

Kanda flew into the wall behind him in a crash as you were still pretty much knocked out and fell to the floor, Allen looked at you in worry but sighed in relief that you were at least looking peaceful but knew better as to remembering all this must've brought great pain to you.

 

'She really was forced to watch it....at the time she wasn't able to move so well and watched in such horror as her friends battled to the death...how could they do this to her...?' Allen thought.

 

But they arrived back much to late, one of the Noah's used the pipes around the room to wrap everyone in it making Allen trip over and you landing in his lap with his arms around you. This meant one thing...and one thing only.  
Alma was waking up, and not in a good way.

 

Allen gently put you down as he figured you'd be safe there and ran towards the Noah and The Earl.  
"Did you enjoy the little show? Allen Walker? No...The Fourteenth? You noticed (Y/N) (L/N) is starting to remember you...but too bad she'll die before you can ever tell her you've awakened." The Earl mocked.

 

Within Allen, Nea...The Fourteenth was in rage. He had to awaken soon or his love. You. Would die at The Earl's hand once again and the promise you two made would be broken...but sadly he couldn't do anything for the moment so he silently relied on Allen to protect you.

 

'Protect her boy! If you let her die you'll be erased by me!' Nea thought, hoping Allen would hear.

 

Right under The Earl's feet Alma was slowly awakening, his hatred was turning into Dark Matter and the air into the akuma's deadly virus as the purple light was starting to get way to hot and Allen found out Alma was releasing akuma viruses into the air.

 

"Stop it, Alma! Many people are in here!" Allen shouted.

 

But Alma didn't reply as his hatred from this place successfully turned him into an akuma and he was finally awakened. Although the aftermath of that blew up the place and the entire building was reduced to nothing but rubble. Just does to show how powerful Alma's hatred reacted to all this.

 

Finally awake after nine years Alma landed on the ground as he took in the place, why was it all covered in rubble? What happened? Wait...how long as it been since he's been awake? Where was Yuu and (Y/N)?

 

"Now...let's enjoy the show...Writhe in agony, Allen Walker. Now it's show time!" The Earl shouted.

 

Alma's last question though was answer as a familiar figure holding another familiar figure in his arms appeared before his eyes, right there before his eyes stood Kanda carrying (Y/N) in his arms as their bodies were showing signs of the virus yet it was steaming off them both. You on the other hand were still knocked out but never the less held close in Kanda's arms protectively.

 

"Yuu? (Y/N)?" Alma asked.

 

 

 

||A/N: As we all know what will happen in episode 8 of the anime I'd like to ask you all for some help on what reader-chan should do or react to, like what moments would be right for her to try to stop, try to calm someone down, or would she have to watch them fight to the death once again? I need idea's and your help!||


	9. Chapter 8

The entire place was riddled with rubble, the room everyone had once been in was now nothing. The explosion that riddled this place completely took it all down. A large piece was pushed to the side as Allen Walker finally had woken up from the blast.

 

"Would you wake up already?" Tokusa asked.  
"Tokusa?!" Allen asked shocked.  
"You protected me by using charms?!" Allen asked as he picked the guy up into his arms.  
"It'll be a disadvantage to us in the war if the number of apostles is reduced." Tokusa replied.  
"That's stupid!" Allen frowned.

 

But that's when he finally took in the sight of the place, everything was destroyed....what about the people in there with him? Wait....they weren't dead were they?! No...that couldn't have happened! If that was true then....

 

Oh god...(Y/N)...what happened to her? Where was she?!

 

Leaning over Tokusa a bit Allen's body trembled as the boy blamed himself for this, all those people helped fight the war only to end up dying like this?! What about (Y/N) though?!

 

"What's that long face for?" Tokusa asked.  
"I couldn't protect them...Johnny....Reever...and the others...Everyone in the branch...even (Y/N) I broke my promise to her and failed to protect her....Why do I always fail to protect people? Especially the one I love?" Allen cried, feeling so horrible.  
"You tick me off! Don't be so conceited. There's no such thing as a war in which no one dies. Besides, the powers of apostles are not for protecting people or falling in love. Your duty is to destroy what only apostles can destroy! No matter how many lives you protect, the world won't be saved!" Tokusa shot back.

 

But some odd feeling came to him and since he didn't want Allen to figure out he turned away from him ignoring the fact Allen asked what was wrong. Not long after Johnny contacted Allen stating that they all were okay and The Thirds pretty much sent the charms to cover everyone there to keep them alive.

 

"What about (Y/N)?!" Allen asked.  
"You shouldn't worry about that second....they possess the power to heal fast and regenerate...so she's pretty much still alive..." Tokusa commented.

 

Remembering what he saw in the memories Allen realized it was true, relief came to him as he sighed. Though without anyone really truly knowing Nea who was still residing within Allen was also relieved that his love was still alive, though he knew he'd have to make an appearance soon cause she waited long enough for him now.

 

\----

 

Alma was awake now and he never once took his eyes off the two people who he met and 'grew' up with back all those years ago, he was glad they were alive and okay but the hatred was once again taking over his judgement.

 

"I had a dream...I finally came to know...why you betrayed me...and took (Y/N) all for yourself. I held a grudge against you for destroying me, and only me. Because you two continued to live humans didn't repent. Because of you, I became an Akmua!" Alma explained.

 

Narrowing his eyes Kanda placed (Y/N) down to rest up against a large rock behind her, closing his eyes he slowly stood up and soon face Alma once more. They both silently knew not to get (Y/N) Involved in their fight so they'd deal with the other themselves.

 

"Then...I'll destroy you." Kanda replied.

 

\----

 

Back with the others The Thirds were having something happening to them as since they held some of Alma's cells within them and Alma had just recently became an akuma those cells were reacting in a bad way.

 

The Earl laughed it off mocking The Thirds for the poor choice of becoming something more, something they weren't ever suppose to be. But most of all that they were to be killed off by their own comrades to begin with.

 

In which Allen's crown clown activated on its own and attacked Tokusa, Allen was shocked at this and it took most of all of his strength to hold it back he wasn't the type of guy to harm his own comrades no matter what was currently going on. It just wasn't him.

 

\---

 

Although for a brief moment Kanda had readied his sword and glared at Alma, though Alma just smirked as he faced Kanda. (Y/N) was still leaning up on the rock behind her still not awake yet...might've been a good thing since she might not be able to bare to see this again.

 

A beam of some sort came out of Alma's mouth and headed towards Kanda, though Kanda stood there for a moment and soon opened his eyes.

 

'Taboo...Sangen-Style...' Kanda thought.

 

Running forwards they clashed together as they fought and Alma's arm turned itself into a blade, Alma just smiled at this with a small laugh.

 

"You look cool, Yuu. What kind of life did you live? How'd you feel surviving all by yourself with (Y/N)? Did you make her cry like you always did? How cruel of you, Yuu." Alma mocked.

 

'Yongen-Style...!' Kanda thought.

 

After that Kanda leaped into the air managing to wound Alma, but despite gaining an injury by Kanda he continued on to mock the other.

 

"Do you two...have friends?" Alma asked, coughing out blood.

 

When Kanda landed on his feet he quickly turned around and got ready for any other next attack, behind him Allen crashed into the rubble from when he was trying to help Tokusa but the Alma cells within that third were taking over his actions due to the hate within Alma's soul and the fact he became an akuma.

 

"Kanda?! You idiot! Why are you fighting scrupulously?! Are you really gonna fight him in front of (Y/N) again?!" Allen asked.  
"I'm not your enemy!" Tokusa suddenly shouted.

 

What happened next brought great pain to Allen, shocks through out his body was all around him as the oddly mutated Tokusa 'attacked' even though he tried so hard not to let it happen it continuously did.

 

Allen wasn't sure what the hell to do! He couldn't destroy Tokusa so what could he truly do to get them all out of this alive and safe? But that's when The Earl spoke up.

 

"Come with us, Allen Walker...The Fourteenth. If you say you'll come with us, I'll stop this pitiful fight to the death for you." The Earl said.  
"What?!" Allen replied.  
"Dark Matter, which is Akuma's core, is part of me. Allen...if you wish, I'll remove the Dark Matter from the bodies of Alma and The Third Exorcists. Leave The Order, Allen Walker. I'll even spare (Y/N)'s life." The Earl said slyly.  
"Dark Matter? I don't care about it. Even if I get my old body back, it's not like my deep-seated grudge will disappear. All I want is for Yuu...to die!" Alma laughed it off then shouted.

 

Alma sent some sort of energy towards Kanda which made him yell in pain, in this moment (Y/N) had woken up and her (E/C) eyes widen, she was reminded right then and there of what she saw nine years ago.

 

"No! Stop it!" You shouted.

 

Getting up you got in between them with such a heartbroken look that neither Alma nor Kanda wanted to ever see, but before Kanda could push you away three weird looking like spears stabbed through you both making both of you cough out big amounts of blood on the others shoulder.

 

"Kanda! (Y/N)!" Allen shouted.  
"(Y/N)...why did you get in the way?!" Alma shouted.  
"I can't....just watch my boys....kill each other again....it would hurt to much..." You replied.

 

Despite the pain you were currently going through you turned your head a bit towards Alma and smiled at him. Alma was shocked he never expected to see you smile at him like that at a time like this but then again he hasn't see your smile since what had taken place nine years ago.

 

"Be gone, Alma!" Kanda shouted suddenly.

 

Sadly though that wasn't enough to stop him as his hatred was stronger and Kanda finally snapped out of his trace, in a fit of rage he used some other power of mugen and his hair turned light purple.

 

"Gogen-Style!" Kanda shouted.  
"That's good, Yuu!" Alma smirked.

 

From the force (Y/N) was forced back and landed a bit of ways from the two, worried about what could happen next she tried her best to get up to her feet or at least to her knees. She couldn't let this happen!

 

As her wounds were healing like always (Y/N) finally stumbled to her feet as the fight between the two boys who meant the world to her fought she started to cry letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

 

'This can't be happening! I can't watch this again! No!' You thought shaking your head.

 

Stubbing over your own feet you didn't realize what was happening behind you as soon black and red energy started out of one of the mutated thirds and brought great pain to everyone even you.

 

"Gaaah!!" You shouted, falling to your knees.

 

Alma and Kanda stopped the fight momentary when they heard your painful yell but as quickly as that was they went back to fighting each other to kill the other one off. Struggling to raise your head your right hand was held out towards the two.

 

"Please stop...I can't watch this anymore...." You begged.

 

At this point you weren't yourself, you were broken. But what really questioned you was that....was this how things were suppose to end up? If so you'd rather be dead then to suffer so much even now.

 

When The Earl revealed he wanted to just be by The Fourteenth's side (Y/N) was shocked, didn't he hate his brother?! Didn't he also hold a grudge for Nea falling for the likes of her?! Besides that's what (Y/N) wanted to be at Nea's side....but how the hell could she do that with The Earl?

 

'It's impossible...he killed us yet he wants to be at Nea's side.....the hell is going on?!' You thought.

 

\---

 

Allen wanted to calm Alma down because of what he saw that happened to Kanda, Alma and (Y/N). But he felt like he couldn't do it so...was going with The Earl really his only choice? He did say he'd spare (Y/N)'s life and would take out the Dark Matter from the other bodies.

 

But For scolded him for it stating that it was plainly seen that the three Seconds hated the order for what happened to them, and that (Y/N) was easy to read that she may still love Nea but she also seemed to have developed feelings for him as well.

 

Why abandoned her to keep her safe when he could do it as he was by her side at all times? Besides that's what Nea decided to do as well when he left his family and when she left her post at The Order.

 

Allen asked For if she thought he would be able to save them, the three who were currently suffering form so much due to The Earl butting his nose into something that wasn't his to even bother with looking into.

 

Bak on the other hand though told Allen to not worry for them and just go to the three.

 

"Stop those two, Walker! There's no way Alma wants to kill Yuu...there's no way they'd want (Y/N) to see them like that! Neither does (Y/N)! She'll be suffering to much to see them fight cause of how they care for one another! If it's anyone who could save Alma! It's Yuu and (Y/N)!"

 

Allen overheard this and continued on to rush towards the area where the three were, in his heart he knew he didn't want (Y/N) to suffer anymore he couldn't bare it. And he had a feeling that Nea couldn't either...the Noah had no choice but to sit and watch as Allen took the lead to help out (Y/N).

 

\----

 

As the fight between Alma and Kanda continued the single women there was crying her heart out begging endlessly for them to stop as it was breaking her heart to see it, whenever her wounds were healed to the point where she could walk again she'd tried to get in between the two but always ended up getting hurt.

 

"Stay out of this, (Y/N)!" Alma shouted every time.

 

When Kanda began to mumble stuff it was clear to you that his anger was now blinding him from reality and he lunged at Alma. Shaking your head you ran in between them again to take the attack for yourself wrapping your arms around Alma's shoulder.

 

But the pain never came....but what did was the sound of another sword clashing on the other.

 

"Allen!" You shouted.  
"Kanda!" Allen glared shoving him back.  
"(Y/N)! Get Alma further back!" Allen told you.  
"R-Right!" You nodded.

 

Pulling Alma's arm a bit you tugging him a few ways back even if he tried to stop you from doing so.

 

"Wh-What are you two doing?!" Alma asked.  
"I can't stand seeing you two fight like this! I won't stand aside and watch again!" You shouted.

 

While Allen dealt with Kanda you were having a short conversation with the guy who you thought was dead and you believed you couldn't speak nor see ever again. Yet here he was but in an akuma form.

 

But Kanda's anger was to much as he attacked all three of them.

 

"Gogen...Bursting Flash Claws!" Kanda shouted.

 

Light green light came towards the three of them as they landed somewhere else, Kanda managed to stab Alma but what shocked the others was that in Kanda's fit of rage he injured Allen...but not only that YOU of all people who he always was over-protective towards.

 

Blood was on your chest as the cut hurt you like a bitch, but that wasn't what you were feeling at the moment. It was the shock that Kanda's anger was so deep that he blindly attacked even you of all people.

 

"K-Kanda...." You whispered, body trembling in pain and shock.  
"(Y/N)....!" Allen forced out.

 

Slowly getting to your side he picked you up into his arms with mostly his good arm and looked at your wound, eyes widen at the sight as it went from your shoulder past one side of your collar bone and then pretty much near the cress of your chest.

 

"Kanda! How could you injure, (Y/N)! Weren't you over-protective of her this whole time!" Allen shouted.  
"Don't worry about me! Stop them Allen! Please!" You shouted.

 

Seeing as Alma was trying to kill Kanda in a different way made Allen cover Alma's hand and shake his head with a frown as if saying to stop doing this. As Allen was talking with Alma you crawled towards Kanda when he fell and brought his head to rest on your lap.

 

'I know you didn't mean to do this....but please open your eyes and see reality...please!' You thought.

 

Raising your head you noticed Alma had Allen in the air with his akuma's tail, but afterwards something happened and he fell to his knees.

 

"Alma! Please Allen check on him!" You shouted.

 

But not long after Kanda woke up, due to being so far into his anger he shoved you to the side and went to attack Alma again thankfully Allen was quick to think and picked up Alma into his arms to get away. You on the other hand regretfully pulled out your sword and stood in front of them.

 

"Stop it, Kanda. I won't let you get passed me." You said.  
"I'm going to destroy him...get out of my way." Kanda replied.  
"I will not, he's our friend so I cannot do as you say.....I'll protect him even if he's an akuma." You shot back.

 

'(Y/N)....' Alma thought, as he watched you go up against Kanda.

 

"It's to painful to see Alma like this! I know it effects you as well! But we can't deal with it if we try to kill one another! He's with us isn't he?! Why can't we just take him and run like we wanted to in the past!" You shouted, arms shaking.  
"Just who do you think you are? You weren't born when he and I met....yet you think you got the right to speak like that?" Kanda asked, venom in his voice.  
"I do! Because not long after I joined the two of you and you both became my entrie world! All we wanted to was be free, together! So stop this!" You tried to reason.

 

And thus the argument between you two began and soon turned into a sword fight, you didn't want to fight him but if it was to protect Alma then you were gonna do just that. But despite that it hurt you so bad that it ended up like this...

 

Strike after strike you both landed on one another or blocked it still didn't let up, not until you were wounded on your shoulder and side to the point where you couldn't fight so Allen quickly took over. When he did you crawled over to Alma and wrapped your arms around his shoulders hugging him to you with tears rolling down your cheeks.

 

"Alma.....Alma....." You cried.

 

Holding him close when your (E/C) eyes widen you took in the sight you never wanted to see, Kanda's sword, mugen. Sticking straight through Allen's side, him coughing up blood then falling to the ground as his skin turned darker.

 

"Allen!!" You shouted.

 

This was all to much...way to much to take in as your grip on Alma loosened to where he stood up and away from you, not being able to hold it back anymore the people around you heard your heartbreaking scream and cries.

 

Everyone frowned at how much this impacted you, then again some couldn't blame you cause everything was falling apart around you. Nea though within Allen was seething with rage but also happy cause now he was waking up within Allen and could do something about your pain.

 

When Kanda finally calmed down he was shocked at what he realized was all happening, he heard you cries and stared at you for a moment his heart hurt at this as he promise himself to never let that happen again. But soon Alma stood in front of him with his hand held out.

 

"Alma..." Kanda whispered.  
"This is it, Yuu...I want you dead!" Alma replied.

 

To shocked to move Kanda just stood there with his eyes widen, but not long after something happened to Allen pushing them both away from one another although Kanda caught Alma in his arms and stood right beside you as your cries soon died down but not without you feeling a familiar aura of some sort.

 

"N-Nea?" You asked.

 

Kanda looked at you in shock then back at Allen who was in this light all around him of some sort, Nea was laughing within Allen as he was finally waking up when his clear gaze landed on you one of his hands reached out towards you. But you were to shocked to move as the man from your past life was beginning to awaken.

 

"Thank you, Yuu Kanda! He's awakened! Thanks to your severely hurting Allen Walker with your Innocence, The Fourteenth, who is concealed in him, has completely been awakened! A Noah never forgets the hatred towards God!...towards Innocence! The more he gets hurt, the more it gushes out! We will deal with the love he has for (Y/N) later but he's awakened!" The Earl explained.

 

'I made him awakened...!' Kanda thought.

 

"Nea....your...." You muttered.  
"Thank you! This is the end of Allen Walker!" The Earl shouted.  
"Nea?! Is that you?!" You shouted.

 

\----

 

Allen woke up as he was sitting on some sort of chair, chain like things forcing him to stay in his seat, and in front of him? Well it was Nea himself, he gave the boy a sad smile.

 

'Where am I? Tyki?? No, it's not him. Who are you?' Allen thought.

 

Nea stood right before Allen with a smile as he looked at the boy who at this point of time protected the women he loved and promised to return to but of course in the mean time of protecting her Allen fell in love with her and Nea could tell there was some sort of feelings back.

 

But you still loved Nea more so he wasn't all that scared to lose you, he believed if he kept his promise to you that you'd follow him everywhere like you said you would...then again it might be harder due to The Earl using you, Kanda and Alma to awaken him but he'd still follow you.

 

He just had to speak with you if he could. He hoped he could.


	10. Chapter 9

||A/N: Finally updated this story...so sorry for the wait. Btw I cried while writing this chapter cause of well....you all know what happens in the episode and ugh...I just love Alma and Kanda so much but yeah some people asked for some AllenxReader moments and I'm slowly giving you some. Also you finally get to see just how much reader-chan means to both Kanda and Alma through a few things as well and how much they mean to her...so enjoy!!||

 

As Alma was in the arms of Kanda the two of you stood there in shock as you saw some aura around Allen and some laughter. This feeling was so familiar to you that it made your eyes water. Was Nea really waking up?

 

"N-Nea?" You asked.

 

Kanda looked at you in shock then soon back at Allen, still he was in his light or something and Nea just continued to laugh, your past life lover was awakening...but what about Allen?!

 

\---

 

Allen found himself sitting on a chair with chains wrapped around him, and in front of him was Nea - The Fourteenth whom he had mistaken for Tyki for a moment before he spoke to him.

 

"The Millennium Earl is insane...He's forgotten everything and ended up becoming a puppet of destruction. And, Allen...You, too, have become an insane puppet." Nea says.

 

'Tyki...? No, it's not him.' Allen though.

 

"I'm The Fourteenth Noah who will destroy everything...And I'll forever protect the women I love (Y/N). I'm Nea." Nea says to him.

 

\---

 

Suddenly there was a bright yellow light coming from Timcampy, soon Cross's voice was hear as some sort of spell was spoken and the barrier that was around everything had been lifted. Everyone around looked up to see it soon disappear.

 

"What's going on?!" Kanda asked.  
"The barrier...it's gone." You muttered.  
"The Hekji barrier used to confine the branch has been..." Zu said.  
"Broken...?" Bak finished.

 

As everyone was busy wondering how that happened you turned your gaze back to the 'awakening' Allen..slowly stepping forwards you raised one hand until Kanda caught you doing this.

 

"Don't, (Y/N)!" Kanda says.  
"But!" You replied.  
"(Y/N)....you still here......" Nea's voice whispered.  
"Nea?!" You gasped.

 

Not getting a response you saw Allen return and land on his feet, it hurt but then again when your a women who loves two guys and it just so happens one is taking refuge in a host and the other IS the host it is actually kind of hard on what to do about it.

 

When Allen looked their way you noticed that his eye was activated, but he wasn't looking at you he was staring at Alma. Blinking you looked at Alma wondering what he saw...wait...Alma was an Akuma now...could he see...?

 

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked.  
"No...Alma, you are..." Allen says.  
"Don't say it!" Alma yells.

 

Allen got shocked and soon caught you when Alma shoved you rather roughly, turning around to see Kanda and Alma your eyes widen in horror. Alma was lighting up which meant he was prepared to blow his akuma body up to kill him and Kanda both.

 

"Alma?!" Kanda asked.  
"No! Please don't!" You shouted.  
"This is...really it for you...die!" Alma shouts, grabbing Kanda's neck.  
"Is it possible, he's gonna...self-destruct?!" Allen asked.  
"No!! Please!! Don't do this Alma!!" You shout.  
"What incredible persistence you have, Alma Karma. Farewell." The Earl says.

 

'Nine years ago...You destroyed me and survived with (Y/N). But you survived because...It was because you wanted to keep the promise with "me," wasn't it? I'm sorry...I know you'll search for "me" as long as you live. Someday you might realize...That I am "me". That...I can't bear it...' Both Alma thought.

 

"Why...?" Kanda spoke.

 

'Why? You look like you're in pain, so why are you smiling?' Kanda thought.

 

Shaking your head you pushed yourself out of Allen's grip, who was shocked and tried to stop you. You couldn't watch this anymore! You couldn't watch either of them die before you ever again!

 

"Yuu!! Alma!!" You shout, reaching out.

 

Both Kanda and Alma gasped as they watched you run towards them, they tried to keep you away with shouting at you but it didn't work. Everyone shouted at anyone to stop him from doing so as Alma was gonna blow himself up soon...

 

...But it was to late he already had and you got caught in the blast as well.

 

Zu who regretted everything he had done to the three of you watched as you three were caught up in it all and shed tears for all of you.

 

By the time Allen woke up he got up to sit on his knees and noticed everything around him again, most people were alright as they soon woke up as well. But the thing that Bak was busy holding back soon returned and Bak had to hold it back once more.

 

As Allen got up to his feet to check on everyone he got a sudden feeling of Nea waking up, it hurt but he soon returned to himself once more, when he didn't see you he grew worried as did Nea who actually wanted to take over to look for you. But Allen wouldn't let him at the moment.

 

"Dammit...Where are those three...?" Allen asked.

 

When the dust cleared he noticed Kanda first as he called out his name Kanda's body broke, eyes widening in horror he looked around for you. His heart hurt at what he saw, you were laying there - beside Kanda..with one of your arms blown off and your (H/C) bangs were covering your eyes - not moving and cracks all over your pale body.

 

"No....(Y-Y/N)...." Allen whispered.  
"That was good payback for Skinn Bolic, wasn't it, Lord Millennium?"  
"Yuu Kanda and (Y/N) (L/N) are two of The Orders top Exorcists, and yet look how fragile they are before Alma Karma..." The Earl says slyly.

 

Allen rushed to you and gently took you into his arms, cupping your cheek as he stared at your unconscious form he was afraid you could be dead. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed his forehead on yours.

 

"Please no....please don't die, (Y/N)." Allen whispered to you.

 

After a moment he raised his head and looked at Kanda then at what had been left of Alma Karma, reaching forward carefully as you were still in his arms he placed a hand on the ball on the other side of Kanda as he cried even more.

 

'Alma didn't become an akuma to get revenge on The Order and Kanda. The soul within Alma was actually 'that person' whom Kanda loved. After realizing the truth about Kanda due to Noah's spell, Alma became an akuma in order to bury his true identity forever! Why...? What about Kanda?! He lived these nine years without knowing anything...protected (Y/N) all these years because he believed she was all he had due to their past...and (Y/N) thought one of her friends was dead this whole time....' Allen thought.

 

"How is he suppose to deal with that?!" Allen shouted.  
"I can't tell him...If he finds out I'm 'that person,' he'll stop searching for me. But the promise we made...So long as Yuu is bound by the promise with 'that person,' he'll always belong to 'that person.' He'll always be..." Alma says.  
"Then what about (Y/N)?! How is she suppose to deal with losing you both?!" Allen asked.  
"(Y/N) was our happiness, since we were born first we wanted to protect her from the order....but we failed in so many ways...so we resulted to just be there for her but in the end I failed her...I made her watch us fight once more." Alma frowned.

 

At this moment all three second exorcists were pale and had this grayish purple hair. Yours changed after the blast, Alma was upset you got caught in the middle of it all as you tried to stop him he hoped your healing abilities would work real soon like they always did...you were an important friend to him.

 

Alma started to push himself in the wrong direction where Kanda was, he wanted to be at his side. Closing his eyes for the moment Allen gently placed you down on the ground for a moment and walked up to Alma, picking him up he decided to carry him to Kanda.

 

"Kanda is this way..." Allen says.  
"You're kind...please take care of (Y/N) for me.." Alma says, crying a bit.  
"I'll always take care of her." Allen promised.

 

But just as he was halfway there to where Kanda was some sort of red stuff came out of Alma's bottom half and he was suddenly out of Allen's arms, he wasn't sure what was going on, what was happening to Alma?!

 

\---

 

Elsewhere the others were busy fighting off the other Noah who were pretty much just fighting them to buy time and make sure no one would run in as back up. Or so it looked, not the thirds were not doing so well due to Alma's dna being in their vines in which gave them their new powers.

 

Every single one of them were having a hard time controlling the rage within Alma's cells, now that he had been turned into an akuma is what activated the hate within in which was rather shocking for the others to see as they watched the thirds struggle.

 

\---

 

Back with everyone else it turns out what was flowing out of Alma just so happened to be Dark Matter that The Earl was speaking about, Allen was horrified at this and tried to do something about it. But Alma was fine with it.

 

"It's fine. Let it be...Thank...you..." Alma says.

 

Soon his upper half of his body became Dark Matter as well, there was so much that he was rising up further away from Allen's reach. That's when he heard Kanda's voice, turning around he noticed Kanda was alive and well after a moment of healing. Quick thinking he grabbed him and used Crown Clown to make them both rise into the sky.

 

Kanda had called out to Alma, as the two were coming closer and closer to where Alma was Kanda looked towards Allen who had helped him, Alma and even you this whole time, he had to say at least something.

 

"Do you remember the place where we were sent for our first assignment together?" Kanda asked.  
"I do." Allen replied.  
"No one will find us there for a while." Kanda replied, leaping away from Allen.  
"Kanda! Renny said...that if someone could really save Alma, you'd be the only one who could do it. And I agree with her...as does (Y/N)." Allen says.  
"Thank you, Allen Walker...I'm glad your here. Take care of (Y/N) from now on." Kanda says.

 

Without a doubt he would take care of you, smiling he watched as Kanda held Alma in his arms and spoke to him about running away together. Alma soon at some point asked if you hated him for making you watch them fight to the near death once more but Kanda scoffed that off and told Alma you could never hate him. You missed him just a lot and wished things were different.

 

"(Y/N) wished the three of us were able to get out of there together, she wanted to smile, laugh, cry and get mad together again. But even so she never once hated you." Kanda whispers.  
"I made her watch us fight to the near death again....I hurt her so bad..." Alma cried.  
"She's our dear friend...she understood everything." Kanda replied.  
"B-But I killed her..." Alma cried even more.  
"No you didn't, she'll be fine. Allen is with her and he'll protect her like we have." Kanda replied.

 

As they spoke Allen had taken you into his arms in bridal style and soon Allen landed on his feet on a ledge,he then raised his hand up in the hair and called for the ark gate to open, carefully holding you.

 

And as they fell Kanda noticed you in Allen's arms and your arm was already nearly finished healing.

 

"See Alma, she'll be fine." Kanda said.  
"You were right...she'll be just fine..." Alma replied.

 

**Somewhere Else**

 

"Huh? Where am I?" You asked.

 

Looking around you noticed you were back in your younger for from the past gasping you looked around frantically and soon saw both Kanda and Alma in the same forms.

 

"Alma...." You cried.

 

Running towards him you soon wrapped your arms around him and cried on his shoulder, Alma returned the hug and cried as well. Kanda just chuckled as he watched the two.

 

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)...I didn't mean-" Alma started.  
"It's fine, your not to blame." You interrupted.  
"Do you hate me?" Alma asked.  
"I could never." You replied.  
"See I told you..." Kanda scoffed.  
"Shut up, Yuu!!" Alma pouted.

 

You just laughed and wiped away the tears in your eyes, you knew this would be the last time you saw Alma....and maybe even Kanda if he was injured that much...heck you weren't sure how injured you were or how you three were even here.

 

"Goodbye....Alma..." You frowned.  
"Goodbye, (Y/N)." Alma smiled sadly.

 

**Back In Reality**

 

"Alma...." You whispered, tear rolling down your cheek.

 

Just as Kanda and Alma went through the gate Allen said his goodbyes to them both, he then closed the gate preventing anyone or anything to follow them.

 

"I won't let the Noah or the Order interfere with them again....nor let you hurt (Y/N) by using them anymore." Allen says.

 

\---

 

Kanda had made it to where he and Allen first went on their mission together when the guy arrived, he landed rather harsh but still was able to hold a good grip on Alma so he wouldn't fall out of his arms.

 

Shards of the gate slowly fell down into the ground shattering on contact, Kanda tried to catch one but it just shattered when it touched the palm of his hand. Allen had actually done it and sent them here.

 

"Moyashi..." Kanda says.  
"Poor child...I'm an akuma, a part of The Millennium Earl, so I can tell...I can feel it...That boy is...a Noah. On top of that..he's in love with (Y/N) who was The Fourteenth's lover in the past...and also he and the Earl are--" Alma explains, but got shocked.  
"Stop talking, you dummy." Kanda says, picking him up.  
"Y-Yuu..Please just watch me...don't use innocence." Alma says.  
"I know." Kanda replies.  
"Until the Dark Matter crushes my soul..." Alma continues.  
"Yeah..." Kanda agrees.  
"Even now, I cannot forgive The Order! I detest them...I really detest them. But I should sink into mud. I killed...many...many people! I even assisted The Earl! And made (Y/N) cry..." Alma cried.

 

"I know...I know, so...I'll be watching you forever..." Kanda says.  
'Alma! Yuu! Let's play together today!' Younger you smiled.  
'It hurt so much Alma...Yuu...' Younger you cried.  
'Say...when we get older we'll stick together right?' Younger you asked.

 

Alma remembered you in different moments, in the past you were so innocent, kind and caring. But when you were hurt from the times where they were forcing you to be one with your innocence weapon you'd always go crying to them.

 

"Heh...(Y/N) always came crying to us in the past...." Alma smiled sadly.  
"She still did with me...but don't think that not once did she not think of you...it pained her to not see you everyday...for nine years she continued to mourn for you and missed you." Kanda replied.  
"She knows....that child is The Fourteenth...doesn't she?" Alma asked.  
"Yes....she knows." Kanda confirmed.  
"She'll be in pain if something happens to one of them....I could tell she still holds feelings for The Fourteenth and now that boy..." Alma says.  
"I tried to keep her away from him but it didn't work." Kanda sighed.  
"Hehe...still protective of her huh?" Alma smiled.

 

Soo after a moment of speaking then some silence Kanda noticed across from him that both Alma and 'that person' were walking hand in hand away from him leaving a trail of lotus flowers in their path.

 

"Yuu, I love you." He heard.

 

Then both of them disappeared...in which meant that Alma Karma...had passed on.

 

\---

 

Back to the others they were sadly forced to kill some of the thirds who couldn't control themselves anymore and were attacking the others. Most of them were left horrified at what they were forced to do.

 

How the hell did it come to this?

 

Why did this all have to happen?

 

Why?

 

WHY?!

 

\---

 

As the one third who was with the others where Allen was he stood in front of Bak with you who was now away and your pretty much ruined sword it looked so warned down that anytime you gripped it you nearly had cut yourself.

 

Luvieer the fool yelled at how what Allen did was considered treason in which you were fed up with him and looked at the bastard over your shoulder and gave a cold hard glare.

 

"Shut the hell up, you put the three of us through hell....you don't deserve to speak." You said.  
"Watch your mouth second exorcist...I can easily lock you up!" He shouts.  
"Go ahead and try it...I dare you." You hissed.

 

As he kept shouting at the both of you and saying that the thirds couldn't be stopped until Alma was 'destroyed' in which pissed you off even more that he'd speak as if Alma was nothing but a tool to use. Your (E/C) grew colder each word he spoke.

 

"Fools...Alma Karma is already dead." The Earl says.

 

That hurt...your head lowered as your body shook with how hard you were keeping your tears in, so that so called 'dream' was his last goodbye huh?

 

"That thing is being controlled by Alma Karma's deep-seated grudge. It probably means that Alma Karma's sorrow was just that deep." The Earl explains.  
"So this is the result of what we did to him..." Bak mutters.  
"Third Exorcists cannot be saved." Zu says.

 

As the adults were shouting stupid crap you jumped up in the air and helped Allen try to save Tokusa. Sure you didn't like the thirds but you didn't want them to suffer even more horrible pain from what they did to them...not only that but you knew Alma didn't like or even knew that they held some of his cells in which caused them to become like this.

 

"I won't forgive you for using Alma to turn these people into thirds! I refuse to let anyone else suffer because you need people to fight your own battle! I'm disgusted by this!" You shouted.

 

'(Y/N)...I guess it's not surprising she says this as she suffered so much and still is...' Allen thought.

 

"This is an order, Allen Walker! Use the gate to follow Alma and destroy him immediately! And bring (Y/N) into costidy If you don't your no longer an Exorcist!" Leevier shouts.

 

Completely ignoring him you both continued to try to get Tokusa to wake up, it nearly worked as Tokusa was actually shocked that a Second Exorcist was actually helping him regain control, but not much long later that Link sent all the binding feathers towards them.

 

'I've watched him and been by his side for the past several months, so I can tell...It's not just his appearance...The cold and violent aura that I sense coming from within him...He's now totally different from before...There's no doubt that The Fourteenth has started awakening...and (Y/N) is helping him as expected!' Link thought.

 

More of the binding feathers covered the both of you, you looked towards Allen in somewhat of fear since this made you remember your past when the three of you tried to escape due to The Order wanting to put you and Kanda down.

 

'Allen Walker and (Y/N) (L/N) are both dangerous!' Link thought.

 

'N-No....Allen! Nea!' You thought.


	11. Chapter 10

||A/N: Well I decided to make chapter 10, now you guys I do got a plan for the part on where Allen leaves and all but I want you guys to help me out on what you'd like to see or not....should reader-chan go with him?? Or stay and wait for Kanda and leave with him?? You decide in this chapter and when I get a lot of votes on if she should go or stay I'll make that chapter...so really you all have loads of time to decide as there's this chapter then the next before that moment even comes up I believe.||

 

Just as Allen and you were gonna start helping out Tokusa, Link had sent out his binding feathers making the two of you fall over slightly but were both held in the air. Horrible memories sprung in your mind from your past all those years ago.  
When your (E/C) eyes landed on Allen's form they widen, he too was covered in them as he stood just a few feet across from you. This situation was getting worse and worse as the minutes passed.

 

'N-No...Allen! Nea!' You thought.

 

"Deactivate your innocence!" Link says.

 

With the flick of his hand both Allen and you were taken away from Tokusa, you landed on-top of Allen and your body was shaking from resisting the binding feathers. You tried your best to get out and attempt to help Allen out but they all just continued to wrap around you tighter making you give out a muffled grunt of pain.

 

'(Y/N)!...damn he's hurting her!' Allen thought.

 

But there wasn't much he could do as he himself was trapped within the binding feathers so all he could do sadly was watch you, when you both locked gazes it was that of fear for the others life for a moment before things changed.

 

Allen at some point managed to get one of them off from his mouth, but you were pretty much unlucky. To breath you used your nose and stayed close to Allen for a bit of comfort. This whole ordeal with these events traumatized you to the point where you weren't even given the chance to take a breather and recollect yourself.

 

...You were vulnerable right now....

 

"Let us go!" Allen says.

 

After that Tokusa went berserk.

 

"Link! If we act on it now, we may be able to save Tokusa!" Allen says.  
"Don't listen to him! Walker is out of control. Bind him up tightly and force him to open the gate to the place where Kanda and Alma went! Now! Inspector Link!" Luvieer says.  
"No don't! We can still save Tokusa!" You shout.

 

Finally you were able to get one of the binding feathers off your mouth but you still couldn't move much, your (E/C) eyes glared at the bastard who only cared about winning this war rather then the lives of whom it held place in...the lives THEY help ruin..

 

"Don't you dare listen to that traitor! If she makes a move make sure you kill her then since she's resisting!" Luvireer ordered.

 

Allen's eyes widen then he glared, so this was how they saw your life? Did they always know you were The Fourteenths lover and used him to make you fight this war again? Whatever it was he wasn't about to let The Order kill you.

 

He made a promise to both Alma, Kanda and himself....and that was to keep you safe.

 

"Big brother...Where is my big brother...? Did you kill...my big brother Madaro?! Allen Walker!" Tewaku yells, attacking Allen.  
"Tewaku! Stop!" Link shouts.

 

As if time slowed down Allen's eyes widen as he watched you were not gonna let Allen get hurt, you moved the best you could in front of Allen and closed your eyes tightly. But something bizarre happened, a rather large Timcampy slammed into her making her land somewhere else as he protected both you and Allen.

 

"Huh?!" You blinked.  
"Timcampy?!" Allen shouts.

 

As everyone was distracted by the rather large Timcampy the mutated Tokusa advanced towards Link.

 

"Tokusa! No! Stop it!" Allen shouts.

 

Just as he was about to grab Link he suddenly disappeared, at this point now you and Allen were able to get on your knees to sit up from the shock of what happened you fell to lean on Allen's chest who used his weight to hold you both up.

 

What was going on here?!

 

Tewaku soon disappeared just as Link tried to run after her, even more traumatized your body shook as you hid half of your face on Allen's chest. Your (E/C) eyes held unshed tears as you tried so hard to stay strong but all this broke you so you started to cry silently on Allen who wanted to wrap his arms around you - to comfort you but was unable to so once again he had to just sit there and watch.

 

"You came up with the Third Exorcist Plan...I can understand very well where your coming from. That action is just natural as your trying to survive. However, we have rules you know. We have to fight to the death using our own Gods! I absolutely will not allow you to stray from that path! If you desire power, you should find the 'Heart'. We'll use the Third Exorcists as our pawns...following the rules." The Earl informed.

 

As he spoke one by one The Noah's left through The Earls gate, this whole time you were crying silently scared what events could come next. You were afraid that The Order would take both Allen and Nea from you....no you knew they would and you'd be locked up forever.

 

'Why did it turn out like this...is it so wrong to love you both?' You thought, tearfully.

 

"Oh yeah, that's right. You over there, the one flagrantly violating the rules...We'll come get you soon. You'll no longer be able to live in The Order, right? Hehe and soon we will kill your girl and set you free." The Earl says before leaving.

 

You knew that was gonna happen, Allen on the other hand wasn't about to let that happen...but now that the two of you were trapped he didn't know how he'd get the two of you out of here alive.

 

\---

 

Back at HQ everyone had returned and were taken care of from their injuries, most of them were together expect two. You and Allen..most of the people working within The Order gave up on you two while the others were loyal as ever.

 

You were in a cell along far or so away from Allen's your arms were trapped in a straight coat as it was sealed off, your once life filled (E/C) eyes were now dull as if your soul within was dead. Bandages covered you as on your shoulder were some black zigzagged markings somewhat similar to Kanda's but slightly different. It was due to how much your regenerative abilities took on you.

 

Allen was in another room his innocence arm sealed off as Timcampy was restrained behind him in the same room, neither spoke of the where a bouts of Kanda and Alma but at the moment he was more worried about you.

 

'(Y/N) was so traumatized by all this when we arrived back her eyes looked so dead...it was if The Order finally killed her within and left the empty shell of the women I love...' Allen thought.

Within Allen, Nea was seething with even more rage when he too saw your expression through Allen's eyes, something had to be done...you needed to get out of here quick or this place would eventually end up killing you once more like they tried to do in the past when your relationship with Nea came to light.  
\---

 

Tyki knocked on the door made by Road who was sitting on the bed where The Earl was finally asleep. He asked how the other was and Road had stated he was finally asleep after he cried and also said how afraid he must've been by The Fourteenth and angry when he seen you there.

 

"Why? He was captivated by him and said he wanted to be by his side." Tyki said.

 

Road just looked at him and smiled, but after words their conversation continued and went towards how Road understood how The Earl felt and soon told her how even though they pledged their loyaty to The Earl they also had feelings of there own.

 

...Elsewhere both Bookman and Lavi were sitting on chairs in front of a rather unpleasant Noah.

 

Lavi though wasn't holding up well, something was wrong and Lavi couldn't quite understand what was going on...all he could do was sit there in pain as Bookman spoke with the unpleasant Noah who questioned his relations to The Fourteenth.

 

"And to our surprise, you had a connection to The Fourteenth as well...you also met the former Exorcist lover of his didn't you?" He asked.  
"What...?" Lavi asked weakly.  
"Huh...I see. You guys are actually nervous because The Earl told you to welcome the traitor, The Fourteenth, aren't you? So you want to find out his weakness or something from me?" Bookman asked.  
"Ha! There's no way that we'll welcome him for real, is there? We'll eventually kill him for sure. But the Lord Millennium told us to protect him, even if it costs us our lives! Why is that?! On top of that The Earl was captivated by him, saying he wanted to be by The Fourteenths side when he was right there! Even his lover was there!" He shouted.  
"How the hell should I know?" Bookman replied smartly.

 

It wasn't any doubt in Bookmans mind you were gonna be their main target to go for if The Fourteenth returned completely, The Noah knew of your place in Nea's life even though it was very complicated. But he wasn't about to let these guys know even more about you and Nea.

 

"We want to learn everything we can about The Fourteenth...by checking all of the bookmen's memories you have one by one! Ahh, please don't forget Poaz, Feedra's parasites, are in the bodies of your junior there and Chaozii Han as well. You don't want to lose another successor at this age, do you?" He asked.

 

\---

 

Back in The Order, Chaozii was found laying on one of the beds in the medical wing as the doctors there were unsure how to cure him. Things weren't going as planned and everyone's minds were on haywire as people got quick to get angry with people.

 

The doors to the medical wing opened and Lenalee walked in.

 

"Allen, Kanda and (Y/N)...Is it true? Even Lavi and Bookman too?" Lenalee asked.

 

Marie couldn't say much when she brought up everyone's names, all he could do was stay silent and look away. There wasn't much he could say cause everyone believed Kanda was dead along with Alma...and Allen and you? Well...that was a harder case to speak about.

 

\---

 

Elsewhere the higher ups got together to speak about the matter, Komui was nervous when the topic of you, Allen and Kanda were brought up in the conversation on Alma's whereabouts were.

 

Link thought remembered what both you and Allen told him before everyone had returned.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Both you and Allen were now crying together, Allen hid his face in your still grayish purple hair as he spoke up first.

 

"Link...I wish you trusted me just a little bit longer. I'm sorry, Tokusa...I'm really sorry...I'm sorry..." Allen cried.  
"Why....Why did it turn out like this? Did you know this whole time about us? Link?" You asked looking at him.

 

The expression on your face that he saw was that nearly like a broken child who lost everything, well you did no thanks to The Order in which just brought you even more pain. But that heart broken, betrayed expression on your face haunted him.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

"Inspector Howard Link!"  
"Y-Yes, sir! I'm sorry!" Link snapped out of it.  
"Give us your report...on Allen Walker's condition. Also, has he revealed the whereabouts of the Second Exorcists?"  
"Give them your report, Inspector Link." Luvieer ordered.  
"H-He's keeping completely silent. For the past few days, Walker hasn't answered any of our questions. We haven't been able to determined the progress of his awakening as The Fourteenth, either. Maybe he's afraid that the food might contain truth serum. He doesn't consume anything but water." Link explained.  
"What of the last Second Exorcist? The traitor?"  
"She hasn't spoken a word either, nor has she eaten anything at all. (L/N) hasn't even glanced our way when we speak with her." Link explains.  
"Such a devious Satan...Shouldn't we make them understand the position their in? They were fine after they were wounded right? Why don't you get a little rough with them? Use The Fourteenth against the traitor as well."

 

This shocked both Link and Zu who was holding the rusted form of Mugen and (W/N), your sword had rusted over due to how much you used it and now dead inside you felt. Zu was drenched in guilt at what happened in the past that he stepped forward to defend you, Alma and Kanda.

 

"With all due respect sir...Yuu Kanda died with Alma Karma. He won't be back. The Mugen and (W/N) became entirely covered with rust the past several days. This is probably proof that it lost their Accomidators. Walker is only trying to respect his comrades wish...and (Y/N) is only mourning the loss of her childhood friends. Please...Please have mercy on them." Zu says.  
"Zu May Chang..."  
"Y-Yes?" Zu asked.  
"Silence...(Y/N) is the traitor of The Order, you should've gotten rid of her moment she remembered The Fourteenth. But you were to soft you let her live."

 

Zu was silenced by shock, couldn't they see they were harming you even more? More so he was horrified that they were talking about using The Fourteenth to provoke you when you yourself suffered enough from them.

 

Not only did they force you to be reborn in this war once more, but they were talking about what to do with your lover, Zu now saw it how you saw it all. You were in so much pain due to The Order being fools to speak if either one of the men you loved so dearly were to die.

 

No one was on either of your sides in this room, Komui and Zu both could tell.

 

\---

 

With Allen he continued to stare at the ground under him as he leaned up on the large Timcampy, his thoughts were that all towards you. The whole idea with your traumatized expression was still in his brain and now you were completely alone once more.

 

He knew from now on it would be a harsh path for both of you, and not being able to see or know how you were was the worst kind of thing he felt in so long...something he remembered feeling when he was gone in the past due to his arm being destroyed by Tyki but when he saw you were fine he was in relief...but now he relived that feeling.

 

He could remember the look on your face when you both were getting ready to be taken to your own cells.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Allen worriedly looked towards you and his eyes widen when he saw your expression, you were no longer crying but it was there your eyes were red proving of your tears and how hard you cried.

 

But your beautiful (E/C) eyes were dull that you could be mistaken for a dead person if it weren't for the fact that you were still breathing, your hair was slowly returning to its natural (H/C) color.

 

But the sight he saw was that of a shell of who you used to be.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

'They keep hurting, (Y/N)...it's not her fault she wanted to help me...' Allen thought.

 

\---

 

By now it was pouring rain outside and everyone who was able to walk around were in the canteen but were all silent with how things turned out, their minds were else where unable to eat the food Jerry made.

 

The table was full of foods as if it were a feast, but honestly no one was in the mood to eat really. It was actually the same anymore now that word got out of the true intentions of everyone who was involved of that battle and what happened with The Thirds.

 

Eventually things started to slowly get into an argument on who should eat or if they should or not, though things were still rather gloomy as everyone in the table where either staring at the foods in front of them or talking.  
Lenalee was found sitting at the end of the table as she couldn't bring herself to eat anything, her thoughts were else where.

 

'(Y/N) suffered in silence by the order for years, ever since she was born...and when her past lover was figured out she continued to suffer as everyone spoke ill of him. We didn't know, yet we still said horrible things in front of her....' Lenalee thought.

 

Even though she kind of knew of how come you and Kanda were close she had no clue what The Fourteenth meant to you...how much you loved one another nor why you just dealt with their comments like that. Sure you and her were best friends and she didn't feel betrayed by you....but she wished you told her so she could've helped you more.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by some food being held out in front of her.

 

"Eat. If you don't have energy, you can't fight. We have so many enemies to fight, so...Here." Reever says.

 

Soon Johnny explains they went to go speak to Lvellier but the guards pretty much beat them up and sent them away.

 

"They're confining Allen and (Y/N)! That's cruel!" Johnny yells, and starts eating quickly.

 

It seemed like the people sitting together on the table right there still were at both Allen's and your sides, sure they were shocked that The Fourteenth was your past lover and that the fact you still held feelings for him but they knew you were in love with Allen as well.

 

So they wanted to try to help you out without hurting both of them even though that The Fourteenth was a Noah...sure helping an enemy was treason but they couldn't just sit there and let Allen be killed off just cause he was The Fourteenth's host...it would kill you completely to see them both dead...and they knew that all to well.

 

"We're asking them to let us, the Science Section, examine Allen..."  
"Eh?" Lenalee asked.  
"...telling them that if we investigate carefully, we might be able to find a way to remove The Fourteenth's memories from him."  
"Wouldn't that hurt (Y/N) even more that The Fourteenth will be gone?" Lenalee asked.  
"That's where the hard part comes in...."

 

Not much long later though things exculated to where a bigger argument took place and Lenalee couldn't help but watch, reminding her of the times where Kanda and Allen would fight as Lavi would hold Allen back and you holding Kanda back the best you could. This made her start eating to have enough energy to fight she wanted to do her best to make yours and Allen's case better as best as she could.

 

But not long later someone threw some eggs. In which landed on Johnny's head.

 

"Give me a break, Noah should be executed."  
"Tch, (Y/N) - the traitor as well. We don't need her anymore she's a discerace to this field."  
"Hey! Who said that?!"  
"Stop it, Jiji!" Reever said.

 

Later they were informed that Allen wasn't going to be executed and you weren't either but it was on the plan list if needed, that made everyone nervous as they themselves were slowly but surely were coming to terms with your past lover information.

 

When everyone was gone and the only people left were Jerry and a few others who helped clean the place Link was found walking up to side where Jerry was found cooking a bit more of food.

 

"May I talk to you for a minute, Head Chef Jerry?" Link asked.  
"Oh, what does Central's watchdog want from me?" Jerry asked.  
"Actually, I have a favor to ask." Link says.  
"Hm?" Jerry asked.  
*Minutes later*  
"Here you go! Thanks for waiting!" Jerry says happily.

 

He placed down two bowels of food in which held a secret message on the top where Link had a irritated look but accepted them anyways. Sighing he placed the lid on both bowls and walked away.

 

\---

 

Back in the underground cells Link walked to your cell first and opened the door, glaring at you he placed the bowel of (F/F) in front of you and watched you for a moment. You didn't bother to move from your spot...not even an inch.

 

"Eat it! There's nothing inside as I asked Jerry to make it for you just how you liked it in the past!" Link says.

 

When you didn't move a muscle he groaned and opened the lid, your dull eyes read what was inside.

 

'Cheer up beautiful, Lvellier is shitty'

 

You were silently surprised Link actually let him put that there about his 'boss', when Link saw even that didn't have you moving a single inch he sighed and frowned, in front of him was a broken girl who despite being brought up with the harsh ways of The Order still fought their war.

 

Even though you were 'created' you still held feelings, ordering the others out of the room for the moment he waited and once the door was shut he sighed and placed a hand on your head.

 

"You need to eat, or you'll starve." Link said.  
"........." You said nothing.

 

Frowning Link stood up and walked towards the door of your cell, when the door opened he took one more glance your way but saw no change. Shaking his head he quickly walked towards Allen's cell.

 

"Move aside!" Link shouted.  
"Hm? Yes sir!" A guard spoke.

 

Kicking the door open Allen was shocked at this and the same with you he ordered the people within Allen's room to leave them alone. Once they left he walked towards Allen and grazed him with the hot bowel.

 

"Ow! That's hot!" Allen shouts.  
"This is porridge. The Head Chef Jerry made it for you." Link says.  
"What?" Allen asked.  
"You and (Y/N) are very cautious, so I asked him to make two bowls of food so that you'd know it's authentic. The Central Agency wasn't involved in cooking it at all. So eat!" Link says.

 

Allen held the bowel in his free hand and looked at Link in shock, so you didn't eat either? Blinking he placed the bowel on his lap opening it up and saw the small message from Jerry.

 

'Lvellie is a shit!'

 

"I'm sorry for those things I said...like I was blaming you." Allen said.  
"Now you decide to talk...and that's what you have to say?!" Link shouts, in anger.

 

As he slowly began eating he noticed Link was watching him in which started to feel very uncomfortable. His glare was right at him and it was not that pleasant to have, but not long later he stater to explain to him that The Thirds were like family to him.

 

He spoke about his past with them and that it wasn't Allen's fault but his own...he was the one who brought the broken piece of the Akuma Egg to the director. Not long after Allen felt so horrible that he voiced out when he hated them...now that he knew their sacrifice he felt horrible.

 

Just the fact they willingly gave up their lives to become part akuma was a good enough reason now, then he remembered how little he knew of The Fourteenth and felt even more horrible about it...The Fourteenth was your past lover and still wanted to be at your side despite everything...not only that but The Fourteenth was Mana's younger brother.

 

'That's right...All I do is detest The Fourteenth and I know nothing about him. The Fourteenth...He was Mana's younger brother...And he was (Y/N)'s lover...Why did he betray the Noah? Was it to be with (Y/N)? And why does he want to become The Millennium Earl? Is it to protect (Y/N) from the other Noah's? Is it possible to change things if I learn the answers to those questions? He want's to return to (Y/N)'s side as he promised her...' Allen thought.

 

After those thoughts came to his mind his skin turned dark and he felt himself drift off, purple aura slowly came off him. He was unsure what was happening but Links voice was growing more and more distant from his hearing.

 

\---

 

When you heard Link scream out Allen's name in panic you shot up and not caring that your food was half finished and pretty much fell to the floor, but either way you tried to go towards the door, but as quick as you stood up was as quick as you were sent into the hard ground under you.

 

A hand had pushed your head into the concrete floor and left you there in a daze, your forehead was injured due to the impact and the people around you who were watching you carefully were all laying on the floor dead.

"I don't need you in the way, so be a good girl and stay put." A voice said, leaving the room.

 

You tried so hard to get up but you couldn't as you got dizzy and just let your head fall back on the ground.

 

'Allen....Nea.....' You thought.

 

No....

 

Why wouldn't your body move? Why couldn't it do what you wanted it to?!

 

'Allen....Nea....please..be okay.' You thought before everything around you turned black.

 

\---

 

Link continued to try to get Allen to respond but had no luck, whatever was happening to him was forcing Allen to not speak at all. Unknowingly though the same person who attacked you walked into Allen's cell.

 

"Don't let him fall asleep. Once he falls asleep, it'll be the end. He'll be deeply taken in and get eliminated."  
"C-Cardinal?! What are you doing here?" Link asked.

 

When The Cardinal took hold of Allen he noticed the bodies of the guards outside then looked at the sleeve of his, there on the sleeve it was stained with blood...not just the people outside but yours as well. His eyes widen in shock.

 

"Everyone was worried about you, Allen. Even the 'heart'." The Cardinal said.

 

Raising his hand some odd white stuff came out of it, shocking Link.

 

\---  
With the Noah, The Earl woke up from his slumber as he sensed The Fourteenth being in trouble.

 

"The Fourteenth!" The Earl shouts.

 

\---

 

With you dread filled your chest as you as well sensed it, your lover was being targeted by something so evil, but you were trapped inside the darkness your shouts being not heard.

 

'NO! ALLEN!! NEA!!' You shouted crying.

 

But in reality you were unconscious

 

\---

 

With Allen though things turned painful as his innocence in his arm started to have this weird white feathers, his screams were so loud that it would seem like that the whole place could hear them...

 

It was so painful that he thought he heard your voice...

 

'Allen!! Nea!! No!! Please!!' Your voice sounded in his mind.


	12. Chapter 11

||A/N: Okay so...I decided to end the voting poll thing sooner since the clear winner for it is 'Leave With Allen'...so! Without further of a due I added the reader leaving the order with Allen and I so hope you enjoy this new chapter!||

 

Allen's screams was all people would be able to hear within the cell of his, you couldn't do much but be trapped in your body where you were unconscious as you could some how faintly hear his screams.

 

'ALLEN!! NEA!!' You thought.

 

Link though did some quick thinking and decided to send his binding feathers, but the 'cardinal' was to quick for him as he was suddenly behind him, landing on his feet the 'cardinal' placed both hands on Link's head and used his power on him.

 

"Link...!" Allen called his name out weakly.  
"Be a good boy...as I don't want Lvellie to notice what's going on yet. When you wake up, you won't remember my voice...That's all. Good night, watchdog." The Cardinal says.  
"Stop it!!" Allen shouts.

 

His what looks like now unstable innocence moves at his yell, piercing the man in the head. Shocked by this Allen couldn't believe it actually did that...that HE did that. He couldn't control it considering he was woozy from the sudden feeling of Nea taking over and what that man just recently did.

 

But...he wasn't dead at all...

 

Just who is this guy?!

 

"To think you were able to still move it. What great strenght of mind you have. Friendship...Love...Sorrow...Despair...No one is more unbalanced or more deeply connected with innocence than you. You've grown to become a splendid Exorcist...Allen. You don't have to be afraid. You'll become one with me, that's all. So that Allen will still exist." He says.

 

The guy placed his hands on Allen's face using his powers, first he showed his memory with Cross, there they stood in that very room where Allen figured out that Cross was so called dead. The two spoke for a moment.

 

'Master!' Allen thought.

 

Next thing he saw broke his heart, it was the memory of this man entering the cell a few feet from his own....yours. He saw you react to something and finally moved when the mans hand forced you into the floor beneath you.

 

'(Y/N)!' Allen thought.

 

But before he could do anything to help himself something happened, more pain was coursing through out his body and his screams were heard within the room. Timcampy was growling behind them but couldn't move...but one of the binding feathers seemed to have stopped working and after that all of them did.

 

In came through a door some Noah butterflys, sensing this the guy looked behind him in shock as the guy who entered the room was above him - none other then Tyki himself.

 

Meanwhile with you, you woke up to hearing Allen's painful screams and managed to push yourself off the ground, moving around you forced your way out of the jacket they placed you in and the spell that held it all together. It ended up making you have some wounds on your left arm but it soon started to heal rather slowly.

 

"Allen....Nea...Hold on!" You muttered.

 

Standing up to your feet you rushed out of the room into the hall, gasping you saw the guards around your cell dead as well as outside Allen's, as you rushed towards it all you could see was dust coming out of the room.

 

'Who else is in there?' You thought.

 

When you finally arrived you froze at what you saw, Tyki kneeling in front of...the guy that attacked you, and Road....hugging Allen. What made you glare at her was the fact Allen seemed to have taken some comfort from it.

 

Tyki finally noticing you sighed and was rather not surprised by your reaction to this, rubbing the back of his head he then looked towards Allen and Road who was still letting the girl hug him. Tyki could pretty much feel the murderous aura around you as you took in the sight.

 

'Not surprising, she is the boy's lover....isn't she? Then again she was with Nea in the past...the reason he returned and also the reason they died.' Tyki thought.

 

Just then the guy in front of Tyki started to get back up to his feet. Seeing this you glared at him and stood in front of Allen and Road much to the fact you could care less what happened to the girl....but if you could fight even without your innocence then you'd do so.

 

"Hm?" Tyki asked.  
"The Noah, huh? Seriously...It's not like this is your friends house. I don't want you coming in so casually." He says.

 

What creeped you out was that his skin started to harden up in such a weird way that your (E/C) eyes widen and you were pretty much not sure what to do.

 

"I sense...Innocence...Don't tell me he's an Accomodator?!" Allen says.

 

When Allen noticed you standing infront of him, alive and breathing he sighed in releif knowing you were okay despite the blood on your forehead and arm.

 

"No. This guy is neither human nor an Accomodator. He's an independent-Innocence that exist solely to protect The Heart. Lord Millennium calls him the hidden one. 'Apocryphos'." Tyki explains.  
"Apocryphos..." Allen muttered.  
"We've finally encountered him. A clue about the Hearts, which we've been seeking for 7,000 years." Road says.  
"A clue? Nay. To the Noah my existence is...equal to that of a Grim Reaper." Apocryphos says.

 

\---

 

Elsewhere the people who still held hope and trust in Allen were searching relentlessly on how to help Allen from the Noah's awakening. It was rather frustrating to say the least since people slowly one by one were turning on them for even trying.

 

It was looking good from the start and it was getting pretty much worse rather quick...

 

\---

 

In the hallway Kroy was looking out the window as it was raining outside, not long later Miranda had joined him and asked if something was wrong.

 

"Well, I was wondering what would happen to Allen. Allen has always helped me. If it wasn't for Allen, I might not have joined the Order." Kroy says.  
"Me, too. He's been helping me ever since we met. " Miranda replies.  
"Then there's (Y/N)...to think she was suffering for so long. Now this happens." Kroy frowns.  
"Yeah, I was shocked when the information came out...(Y/N)-chan doesn't deserve to suffer more..." Miranda frowns.  
"Let us go see the Chief, too." Kroy suggests.  
"What?" Miranda asks.  
"Lenalee and Marie are talking to the Chief right now. Let's persuade him with them." Kroy says.  
"What?!" Miranda freaks out.  
"Wha..? What's the matter?" Kroy asks.  
"E-Even if I go there, I-I'll only be a burden to you guys." Miranda says.  
"Don't worry! Lenalee and Marie will be with us. Now, let's go." Kroy tells her.  
"Y-You're right. L-Let's go, Kroy." Miranda agrees.

 

\---

 

"Director Luvier! Why does Allen and (Y/N) have to be in confinement?!" Reever shouts.  
"Can't we do something about it?! You saw it, too, Director Lvellie. Walker and (Y/N) isn't the only one who's responsible for what happened this time! The Third Exorcists going out of control...and Walker awakening as a Noah....(Y/N) fighting her best to protect him...were all brought about by The Millennium Earl!" Bak shouts.  
"This was the Central Agency's decision." Lveliie says.

 

\---

 

"There's no way Allen will become a Noah! And (Y/N) was just protecting someone she loves! You know what kind of people they are, don't you? No matter what happens, they are one of us! Big brother! Please! Let us see them!" Lenalee pleas.

 

Komui wasn't sure what to do, what his little sister says is true but The Order was slowly giving up on them. So much suffering and despair was sent towards Allen and you right now that he was on a thin line of what he could do.

 

\---

 

Just outside the order were some of the Thirds who were pretty much under the control of The Earl, they were helping both Tyki and Road get Allen out of the underground area. But nothing could last forever with these binds and also at some point The Order would be in a panic when things would get worse.

 

Inside Allen's cell was a surprising team up....you and Tyki. Now you wouldn't dream of ever fighting with him but this non-human freak was after Allen so you had no choice but to team up with him.

 

"Just so were on the same page....this doesn't mean I like you Noah...I'm fighting to protect Allen and Nea." You hissed.  
"Wouldn't dream of it...this is a one time thing kid." Tyki sighed.

 

So far you and Tyki were seemingly getting the upper hand, but you didn't dare lose your guard. This guy was different from everyone else you've faced. As the two of you fought with the innocence-inhuman freak Allen and Road watched in silence.

 

But...just when Tyki thought he had landed a few of the hits he sent towards the guy both you and him were shocked that the fool used his escape to the ground underneath your feet, first he kicked Tyki then punched you into Timcampy. Groaning you slowly go to your feet as you saw him focus on Tyki.

 

"Don't assume that I'm just like the other half-baked innocence you've been searching for all this time." He grinned.  
"You bastard..." Tyki whispered.

 

Quickly thinking you rushed towards the idiot but got caught with his free hand, the slammed you into the ground and turned his free hand into something sharp, stabbing you in the stomach with it. Screaming in pain just as he saw you cough out some blood, Allen had enough and ran forwards, the chains on his feet broke as he activated his own innocence and got him off both of you.

 

"Boy!" Tyki shouts.  
"A-Allen..." You muttered.  
"Did you...kill my master?! And hurt (Y/N)?!" Allen asked.  
"Allen! Don't get close to Apocryphos!" Road shouts.  
"G-Get away from him...Allen!" You muttered, laying on your side now.  
"I saw it! You were...You were pointing Judgment at him! And you slammed (Y/N) into the ground so hard she passed out!" Allen shouted, ignoring you.  
"Heh...Oh...I see...You were able to see inside me when I tried to encroach on you, weren't you? After all, you are a Parasite Type, and Innocence must have affected you over all these years, so...But don't worry. I'll erase that part of your memory right away." Apocryphos says.  
"What are you talking about?!" Allen asks.  
"Allen...That man was trying to sacrifice you for the sake of The Fourteenth. For the promise he made....and the promise The Fourteenth made for your dear (Y/N)." Apocryphos says.

 

Just then Allen's arm started to feather up it looked like, using your left arm that was already injured due to your escape though it was halfway done healing you grabbed the piece of that man that left inside of your wound and tried to pull it out. You had to help Allen!

 

"What's the matter...Crown Clown?!" Allen asked.

 

"Innocence cannot harm me. Crown Clown also wishes for the two of us to become one for your sake, Allen. If we do, we can suppress The Fourteenth's memories with stronger power. I'm trying to save you, Allen." Apocryphos says.

 

You froze at the mention when he said he'd get rid of Nea, your (H/C) bangs fell over your eyes as your body shook. Damn him! Right now you needed to get Allen out of here but this shard sticking out of your stomach wasn't helping much as a small pool of blood gathered around your side staining your white tank top.

 

"I'm...Cross Marian's apprentice. Becoming one with you? The idea makes me wanna puke!" Allen says slyly.

 

This pissed Apocryphos as his free hand glew a green color, gasping at the sight you tried even harder to get the shard out of your stomach. Tyki as well tried to break his hand free.

 

"Puke...you say? Allen!" Apocryphos shouts, about to land a punch on Allen.  
"ALLEN!!" You shout.  
"No!" Road shout.

 

Your eyes widen as you saw she took the hit instead, falling back she landed on top of you.

 

"Road!" Allen shouts.  
"Oi...Road!" You asked shocked.  
"The Ninth Apostle..." Apocryphos mutters.

 

Before he could do to much some of the binding feathers surround him, shocked at this you all look towards Link who was on his knees using the rest of his strength to restrain the man the best he could.

 

"Tim...I'll release you..." Link says, then mutters some enchantments under his breath.  
"Your still..." Apocryphos says.  
"Run! Allen Walker! (Y/N) (L/N)!" Link shouts.

 

Once Timcampy was soon free and in a hurry Tyki free's himself from the wall and grabs Road from you, Allen rushes to your side and picks you up into his arms like a bride and just as the two men grab the two girls there is a explotion within the room.

 

Timcampy quickly flew out of the underground dungen and into the sky, Tyki who held Road over his shoulder quickly grabbed a hold of Timcampy's tail. Letting out a breath he blinked shocked.

 

"Geez, that scared me! Hey, you two! Are you guys okay?" Tyki says.

 

Inside of Timcampy's mouth was you and Allen who was holding you close but shock as well a bit grossed out. You were more shocked really not expecting all this to suddenly happen.

 

\---

 

Apocryphos who was steaming slightly from Link's last attack looked up into the roof that Timcampy used as a quick escape glared up.

 

"Damn them...They escaped outside. To think you used the firepower of the Flame Feathers to push the Golem. How dare you, Inspector." Apocryphos says.

 

Angered by this he turned around and walked towards the man, looking at him with a murderous expression he wasted no time in stabbing his fingers through the body of Link.

 

\---

 

In the forest near the order Tyki set Timcampy down letting you and Allen to crawl out. Allen set you to rest on Timcampy as he noticed the shard in your stomach as your body shook in pain and your eyes were closed.

 

Carefully he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it out, you gave a pained gasp but was really glad it was finally out now all your body needed to do was heal itself, but what caught Allen's eyes was the markings on your shoulder....they looked just like Kandas.

 

Frowning he raised one of his hands and traced them with his fingers, just seeing these markings made him remember what he saw of your past with both Kanda and Alma.

 

"Are you okay, boy?" Tyki asked.  
"I'm fine, what about Road?" Allen asked.

 

After that question was asked Tyki gently placed Road to rest beside you, despite what had happened a few moments ago you opened one of your eyes and looked at the girl.

 

"I won't let you escape. You can't escape me. Allen...(Y/N)..." Apocryphos voice echoed in the forest.  
"Boy! He'll come for us soon. Let's get out of here." Tyki says, picking Road up in one of am dragging Timcampy in the other.

 

With no choice and not making a chance to lose you Allen picked you up into his arms like a bride once more and followed Tyki, he didn't care if your blood would stain his own white cloths just as long as you lived and were at his side.

 

He did promise to keep you safe and alive.

 

\---

 

"Emergency! It's been confirmed that the Noah have infiltrated Headquarters!" A voice spoke.

 

Just outside The Thirds were taking care of anyone who came outside first, in which so happened to be some of the Crow members.

 

"We confirmed there were two Noahs. They're on the run towards the eastern coast together with Allen Walker and (Y/N) (L/N)." The announcer says.  
"Argh! Dammit! Why is this happening?!"  
"Hey! How did the talismans get broken through?!" Reever asked.  
"Reever!"  
"In addition, how come I don't see any guard Golems flying around?!" Reever asked.  
"Well, Reever listen!"  
"Allen...(Y/N)..." Johnny mutters.  
"What's going on?!"

 

Everyone was panicking and shouting at one another, orders were being shouted as others were running around to do something to help out on the cause of events. Lenalee however stood there in shock.

 

"I repeat. Two Noahs, Allen Walker and (Y/N) (L/N) are on the run towards the eastern coast."

 

'That can't be true!' Lenalee thought, finally running off.

 

"An emergency countermeasures meeting was held at 22:00. At 22:10, it was decided that the indefinite assignment for all Exorcists would go into effect. In response to this incident, The Pope has issued an imperial order." The announcer says.  
"To all members of The Order..." Komui starts.

 

He stops for a moment he remembers what happened before and also remembers your reaction to this, he had to do something to insure that Allen and even yourself would survive this madness.

 

'Big brother, don't say it...because Allen and (Y/N) is...' Lenalee thought.

 

"As of right now...Allen Walker and (Y/N) (L/N)'s right's as an Exorcist are suspended...he is considered to be a Noah and she is considered a traitor!" Komui finishes.

 

\---

 

Just outside Tyki continues to carry Road and drag Timcampy behind him as Allen carries you in his arms, you on the other hand had fallen unconscious due to the pain and blood loss from the last attack and your body was slowly healing.  
Lenalee is found outside of the Order now using her innocence to fly into the air.

 

"Allen and (Y/N) wouldn't run. I have to bring them back. This is a trap laid by the Noah. They wouldn't...betray us. Allen! (Y/N)! Don't go, Allen! (Y/N)!" Lenalee shouts.

 

Despite her efforts they are on deaf ears as Allen is solely focused on getting out alive and keeping you safe, looking down at your closed eyes he frowns but rests his cheek on your head as he continues on.


	13. Chapter 12

||A/N: And the story is coming to an end slowly, chapter 13 won't be written for a while since I wanna decide on what to explain in the last chapter. Like how Kanda will react when he realizes the reader is not there and how The Order treated her and stuff as well as a bit of the idea on how Allen and the reader should speak within the moment where he arrives at 'mothers' place and all....if you guys got ideas by all means tell me!||

 

 

When you opened your eyes they widen when you noticed the change of scenery, it was daytime rather then night, there wasn't any sound of rain but rather the sounds of explosions and heavy breathing. What shocked you even more was that Nea's figure was running right in front of you as he held your hand.

 

"We gotta get out of here! Hurry (Y/N)!" Nea says.  
"N-Nea!" You replied.

 

You remembered this moment, it was the time during when you both had to run away from both The Earl and The Order. They had found out of your relationship and tried to break you two apart in a civil manner but soon it got violent.

Something from the current time must've jogged your memory to this part of your past life to remember it so very clear.  
Just then you felt something hit your side making you yell out in pain, falling to the ground as you lost your grip on Nea's hand you groaned as the you met the ground rather hard. Your eyes were shut tightly as your body trembled in pain.

 

"(Y/N)!" Nea shouts.

 

Rushing to your side he picks you up and looks at your side, there was blood spreading all over your coat and shirt, once his golden eyes noticed the wound mark he grinded his teeth in anger and looked up. The Earl....

 

"Brother....you attacked the women I love...." Nea hisses out.  
"You betrayed us brother...she's the cause of it..." The Earl says.

 

Looking at you for a moment he pressed a kiss to your forehead, placing you to rest on a wall and soon the brothers began fighting one another. It took a moment before The Earl retreated and Nea quickly focused on you again.

 

"Let's get out of here, I need to tend to your wounds..." Nea said, worriedly.

 

Picking you up into his arms like a bride he rushed to a nearby inn, asking for a room and some medical supplies. Thankfully he didn't let the panic he had take complete control as he remembered to turn into his human form to blend in more better.

 

As he patched up your injury he frowned during the silence of it all, why couldn't he just have the life he promised to have with you? It wasn't like falling for one another was wrong...sure it was for the enemy but it wasn't like anyone could control the heart on whom ever it fell for.

 

When he finished patching your wound up he rolled down your shirt and put everything away, now all he could do was wait for you to wake up so the two of you can decide what to do next. Surely you couldn't run forever but if it was something he had to do to just be with you happily then he'd do it.

 

\---

 

Allen continued to run with you in his arms as he follow Tyki deeper into the forest, a tear rolled down your cheek as this memory was all that but a dream. There was so much more for you to remember of your past life that the memories usually came in your dreams whenever you were asleep.

 

"Nea..." You mumbled.

 

Both Allen and Tyki heard you and looked your way, Allen frowned knowing you must've remembered more of your past. Tyki on the other hand knew this confirmed it even more that you were the lover of Nea for sure. He had his doubts but hearing you call out the name of The Fourteenth like that it was pretty clear.

 

\---

 

Inside HQ Luvieer was seen walking down into the underground dungeon, he tried getting Link to respond but he got nothing in response. As he continued and continued to try nothing came through, pushing through the guards and opening the closed door where the battle underground took place moments ago he saw the body of Link...

 

Blood was everywhere and Link wasn't moving an inch, not a twitch to his hands nor a slight flinch to indicate he was in pain.

 

"How terrible..." Zu says, running to Links side.

 

As they were busy with the Noah and both Allen and your escape...the man responsible for this had casually walked away not once being seen as an enemy...they had the real attacker in their presence but were not aware of it.

 

Hell no one even noticed his hand covered in blood, how the hell does someone like that just get passed so casually?!

 

\--

 

Lenalee used her Dark Boots to fly in the sky in hopes of searching for Allen and you, stopping you from leaving so things couldn't possibly get worse even though she knew you - her best friend would never stay despite the good times you two shared.

 

In all honesty she wouldn't blame you if you left, from what the order did to you and how they used you. If that wasn't enough the icing on the cake was when she finally found out about your lover - The Fourteenth...the fact that they all agreed to kill not only him but Allen in the process made her realize just how much you suffered.

 

'She suffered in silence, she's still in love with The Fourteenth but she's also in love with Allen...oh (Y/N)...why must you suffer so much?' Lenalee thought.

 

Landing on the ground she took this chance and leaped into the air once more, determination grew within her, as your best friend she'd be there for you and Allen of course. She could remember the time she first met you.

 

**Flash Back**

 

You and Kanda were silent when you arrived at the order, your small hand clinging to Kanda's shirt as your (E/C) eyes looked dead already. Little Lenalee could tell easy you went through a lot and that right now you only trusted the little boy next to you.

 

When days passed she noticed you only spoke with Kanda, ate with him, yet she noticed how much you clung to the boy. She also noticed that the boy didn't bother to make you stop in fact most of the time she saw Kanda comforting you whenever she overheard your cries whenever the two were alone.

 

It was on your first mission without Kanda that you were paired up with Lenalee, at first you were closed off yet still slightly kind to her. Lenalee was actually happy to work with you finally and hoped you'd become friends.

 

And she was right...cause when the time came for your mission to be carried out you both set on motion to fight the Akuma, her first glance at your innocence was that of your sword. You were able to use it so gracefully that it looked like you were dancing within battle.

 

"Whoa...you sure know how to battle with a sword." Lenalee says.  
"Ever since I was born...." You mumbled.

 

That was the first time she heard your voice, smiling she grabbed your hand and walked together with you to the inn that you both girls were staying at, since the mission was over and you both were able to take a break for the night Lenalee decided she wanted to talk more.

 

"Say...your always around Kanda...why is that?" Lenalee asked.  
"He's all I got...he's my only friend." You muttered, sitting on your bed and hugging your knees to your chest.  
"Then I'll be your friend as well!" Lenalee smiled.  
"Other friend....?" You asked.  
"Yeah, were both girls so that means we can talk about anything, like boys or things that interest us...stuff that boys would find boring." Lenalee replied.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

She remembers that memory so clearly cause it was one of the few steps you took to start trusting her, sure you haven't spoken about your past at all due to it being to painful but Lenalee never gave up and kept true to her word on being your friend.

 

She also remembered the time when Allen arrived to the order, these flash backs were of both of her friends it made her beleive even more that these two were nothing of the sort that the order was claiming them to be.

 

\---

 

More and more into the forest just outside The Order Tyki placed the rather large Timcampy down on the ground. Sighing he carefully moved Road to be in his arms as Allen stopped running behind him with you in his arms.

 

"Well, we should be okay here. Anyway...how come Road and that girl aren't waking up?" Tyki says.  
"I thought you said that attacks by innocence wouldn't work on Road!" Allen replied.  
"I don't get it, either. The damage may have reached her Noah memories." Tyki explains.  
"What?!" Allen asked, shocked.  
"Looks like Apocryphos is far more powerful then the innocence you guys have." Tyki informs.

 

Allen's eyes widen as he looks back at HQ over his shoulder, protectively he brings you closer to him his face in your hair for a moment. Road was in a horrible condition then you since you were healing slowly as your mark on your chest was doing it's job but in a much slower rate then in the past of course.

 

"We can't use Road's door...Dammit!" Tyki scoffed.

 

Tyki stood there in silence until he sensed some people from the order heading in their direction, things weren't looking good and they had to continue moving in order to not get caught.

 

"Why did you ask about, (Y/N)?" Allen asked.  
"Well for starters, she's a second. Shouldn't she be healing up already?" Tyki asked.

 

Allen didn't respond, he knew your wound was healing but he could tell it was taking rather longer then when he first met you. Looking away from Tyki it was pretty much a silent reply where it plainly said 'she's healing slowly' in which just made Tyki sigh.

 

Though before they could escape Allen started arguing with Tyki who suggested he take care of Road, then he went on with why he should escape with Noah's when he could just do that with you. The both of you were Exorcists after all.

 

But after he finished his arm flared up and what happened in that cell room started to go on again, quickly he placed Road down to rest on Timcampy then took you from him in order for you not to get devoured or whatever in case anything could happen. Placing you beside Road for a moment he stood behind Allen.

 

But Allen didn't want that so he moved away from Tyki, even if his arm was contacting that monster he still didn't want to lose his arm again. He was an Exorcist, plus he was a man with a promise - to protect you.

 

A depute between Allen and Tyki took place as they spoke about what side of the war was on the wrong and what they did made them monsters, but when Tyki brought up something about Allen he froze.

 

"But...what about you? Exorcists see you as the Fourteenth Noah...an enemy. But it's not like you've completely awakened as a Noah. And yet, The Millennium Earl says he wants to be by your side. Furthermore, that creepy Apocry-jerk wants to become one with you. Not to mention that your little crush here is the lover of the Fourteenth. Say, boy...Which side are you on?" Tyki explains.  
"T-That's..." Allen says.  
"You don't even know your place or what you are. You just spread confusion and conflict. You say you want to protect (Y/N) yet you speak so ill of The Fourteenth in front of her. Aren't you the one who's the worst...Allen Walker?" Tyki asks.

 

Allen realizes it all and closes his eyes shaking his head, he didn't want to believe it all but Tyki was right...just who was he? Did he bring confusion to others and make them believe in him for nothing? What's worse he spoke so much horrible things about Nea right in front of you to where he forgot when he noticed your expression it was either covered up by Kanda or plain to see for his eyes that you were in pain.

 

'(Y/N).....' Allen thought.

 

Snapping him out of his thoughts some explosions were happening just a few ways away from where they came from.

 

\---

 

Elsewhere The Thirds were stoping from any of the Crow's from getting in the direction where Tyki lead Allen and you towards, one of them made the action to sink them into the ground to an unknown place which was rather horrifying to have happen.

 

Onlookers who were some Exorcists and finders noticed it was the work of The Thirds and were horrified by this, but not long after a lot of Akuma were in the sky above them. Even Lenalee was stopped by a few of them.

 

It looked like they were there for the sole reason of buying some time.

 

Without any choice the pursue on both Allen and you went on hold as they had to first take care of these Akuma before they could do anything at all. As the fight went on the Akuma were actually making it hard for them to pass for a single reason.

 

Allen and (Y/N) needed to get out of there fast.

 

Soon The Thirds had joined the fight, Marie tried though to see if he could hear you or Allen but there was a barrier interfering his hearing.

 

'(Y/N)....did losing Kanda and Alma hurt you so bad that you decided to leave with Allen? Are you truly pushed further into the darkness that you now refuse to see anymore of a future without them both?' Marie thought.

 

When he first met you, you were a sad child that went through a traumatic event and it stuck with you forever. As you grew older he wanted to act like a older brother to you help you through anything that bothered you.

 

But the darkness within your heart made him believe that it was far to deep, but he had hopes you'd be able to be saved...but with the looks of how things were turning out he wasn't so sure since The Order was hell bent on making sure that The Fourteenth doesn't survive...and if he dies Allen just might go with him now that would make you fall even deeper into the dark then you already were...

 

Before everyone knew it a trap was shown to them and there wasn't anyway out.

 

Komui was at his desk not liking how things were taking action and he knew things were just about to get even worse, how the hell could this happen? He tried so hard for Allen and yours case to look the best it could so nothing would happen to the two of you...but then this happened.

 

Damn! What could he do?!

 

That's when Chaozii walked in

"Damn him...Allen Walker...It was a mistake to trust him! Even that traitor (Y/N) (L/N) why didn't they just kill her before hand?" Chaozii said.  
"Lenalee..." Komui spoke.

 

Just outside Lenalee was on the rocky hill and saw the fire in the forest wondering what the hell that could've been.

 

"Lenalee!" Komui's voice came through the golem.  
"Big brother! What's going on?!" Lenalee asked.  
"Due to the trap laid by the Thirds, everyone is stranded." Komui says.  
"The Thirds?!" Lenalee asked.  
"You go after Allen and (Y/N)....No...Go after The Fourteenth and...his lover the black orders traitor!" Komui says, even though he didn't want to.  
"Big Brother...? Allen isn't a Noah! (Y/N) isn't a traitor! Because they always...put other people first. They try to protect others from the order, they do that together! Allen has been fighting to save both akuma and people! (Y/N) has been forced to fight this war! All she wanted was to return to the man she loves! Allen isn't a Noah nor is (Y/N) a traitor!" Lenalee shouts.

 

She couldn't see how these people were being so cruel not to only you but to Allen, if they killed both Allen and Nea your world would be even more harder to live in, now that you lost your two close friends she didn't want you to suffer anymore then you already have. She'd be the one to stick up for you both.

 

"Lenalee..." Koumi frowned.

 

Moment after the akuma ate away at her golem she had enough so she started to fight some of the akuma, but not much long after some binding feathers were sent her way and she quickly moved out of the way.

 

When she noticed just who it was that sent them she was shocked...it was Tokusa.

 

"Please give up on Allen Walker and (Y/N) (L/N)....Lenalee Lee. Just like we did, Allen will side with The Earl...and (Y/N) will die at the hands of The Earl once more." Tokusa says.  
"Why?...Please wake up! You guys are Exorcists! And you even plan to kill a comrade!" Lenalee says.  
"We did wake up, thanks to The Earl. He taught us...how we should be...And who our real enemy is. Both we Thirds and Allen Walker are defiled. (Y/N) will be dealt with in the end." Tokusa says.  
"I won't let you kill her!" Lenalee shouts.  
"Good luck with that." Tokusa says, disappearing in the portal behind him.

 

After he was gone more Akuma rushed out forcing Lenalee to use her innocence to get them away, so this was not only to make Allen join the Noah but it was also a ploy to get Allen to bring you with him in order for The Earl to kill you considering you were Nea's lover.

 

\---

 

"If you really intend to stay an Exorcist don't go back to the order, if you do you'll lose (Y/N) as you heard they already branded her a traitor once more. But also...go settle matters with the monster inside you. As you are now, you wouldn't even be fun to play poker with." Tyki says.

 

After that he left to deal some matters with the freak chasing after you all, Allen's innocence deactivated and he wondered what Tyki meant, not much long later Road had finally woken up.

 

"Nea fought for Mana....and loved (Y/N) so much...she was his whole world....until he lost her to The Earl...but of course these are suppose to be secrets." Road said.

 

After that her body glew a green color and her body disappeared. Allen grinded his teeth afterwards then looked towards you, bringing you into his arms he held you close to his chest. Nea lost you to The Earl then died along side you.

 

Later he looked up towards Timcampy who was still in it's rather large form, smiling sadly.

 

"Sorry, Tim. I can't take you with me. Since you so big right now , you'll stand out, so..." Allen says.

 

Not wanting to be away from his 'master' Timcampy reverted back to a rather medium sized again, small enough to not be seen making it easier for him to go along with Allen.

 

"Wh-Whoa! Y-You became small!" Allen said shocked.

 

Timcampy moved forwards and nuzzled to Allen's cheek, making Allen laugh and comment on how weird he kind of was, when Tim looked towards you and floated near your face Allen frowned but soon he noticed your eyes began to slowly open and soon looked towards him.

 

His purple eyes were filled with relief. A wonderful and loving smile appeared on Allen's face as he looked at you, but soon when he remembered everything he learned about you and Nea that smile turned into a frown, his eyes tearing up.

 

"I'm so sorry...." Allen apologizes.  
"For what?" You asked.  
"For saying all those awful things about the fourteenth in front of you." Allen replies.  
"It's okay, you didn't know who he was to me at the time." You smiled a little.  
"No! It was wrong! I said those things so casually!" Allen shook his head.

 

Frowning you raised your hand and cupped his cheek, using your thumb you stroked the skin of his cheek and a bit of his scar. Allen continued to look at the women in his arms as the tears finally rolled down his cheeks and onto her hand a bit.

 

"I still love Nea, but I also cannot bare to lose you as well...if it were to happen that I lost either of you it would shatter me into pieces...." You confessed.  
"(y/n)...." Allen muttered.  
"....Now that Kanda and Alma are gone...you and Nea are all I have left....if you die..." You said, tearly up and voice cracking.  
"I won't die, I won't allow that to ever happen! Let's get out of here together safely!" Allen suggests.  
"I'd go anywhere with you." You smiled.

 

As a tear escaped your eye Allen used his free hand to wipe it away, after that he cupped your cheek and watched as you leaned into his touch. Once you opened your eyes to look at him again Allen slowly but surely leaned down slowly, with a blush on both of your faces soon your lips met as both of your eyes closed.

 

Allen wanted this to be a silent promise for you to understand he'd protect you, keep you safe, happy and hopefully never ever hear or see your heartbreaking cries like he did so the last time you two ever saw Kanda and Alma.

 

'I know how much those two meant to her....and she them. They both made me promise to protect her and I intend to carry on with that promise....so let's both get out of here together (y/n). This place is no longer safe for the both of us.' Allen thought.

 

Not much long later Tim nuzzled at your cheek making you laugh a bit and hold the golem in your hand, Allen smiled at this as he watched Timcampy seemed to also be relieved you were okay and awake now.

 

Helping you to your feet you groaned as there was still a little bit of pain to your stomach and you placed one of your hands on where the wound would be, looking around you noticed that this was truly happening....you were forced once again to run from the order.

 

"We can't stay...your branded as a traitor and if I let you stay you'll die. I can't let that happen..I can't lose you." Allen says.  
"Our only option is to run..." You sighed.  
"We'll use the ark...one last time." Allen suggest.

 

You were shocked but understood, it was the quickest way to get out of here and since you both had your lives on the line you didn't refuse it...even though you had friends at the order you still could care less on what happened with the others. Nodding you grabbed a hold of Allen's hand and watched as he opened a door to the ark.

 

'From here on...neither The Order nor The Noah will..ever harm (Y/N) again...' Allen thought.

 

Just as the two were walking towards the gate, Lenalee arrived. Both Allen and you were shocked. Why was she here?

 

"Where are you both going? You'll be scolded for using the gate without permission, Allen." Lenalee says.  
"Yeah, I probably will..." Allen replies.  
"Are you really leaving as well (Y/N)? Has The Order done you bad so much that you refuse to stay?" Lenalee asked.  
"Yes...I cannot live without either of them yet they still want to kill one or the other....I can't bare to lose more then I already have." You said.

 

Allen was facing her with a smile while you weren't looking at her at all, your best friend was there to try to stop you from leaving and even though she understood your feelings she still tried to stop you from leaving. Sure it was sweet but your hatred for The Order overpowered to the max now.

 

"Why...? If you two go, we'll have to all fight each other!" Lenalee shouts.  
"Yeah, but don't worry. You can kick me with all your might." Allen replies.  
"Same here...I won't fight you, Lenalee." You add on.  
"This isn't a joke! I'll...I'll never fight you two!" Lenalee cries.

 

Allen is the first one to hug Lenalee.

 

"No matter what happens, I'll always be an Exorcist. Our paths may diverge, but that will never change." Allen starts.  
"Allen..." Lenalee mutters.  
"I love The Order...the place where you and everyone else are...It is my home...And it'll always be my home! But I must keep my promies and protect the one I love." Allen says.

 

After he moved away from her, you took the chance to hug Lenalee.

 

"Thank you....when I first joined the order I was scared to let people in. It was thanks to you that I was able to slowly revert back to who I was before..you'll always be my best friend, thank you for everything. Take care of yourself. Also if you see my Master...please tell him I'm sorry for leaving..." You whispered to her.

 

After you pull away you walked towards Allen who grabbed your hand to hold, lacing your fingers together and as both you and Allen turned around entering through the gate and disappearing Lenalee had her hand stretched out for you both.

 

"Allen! (Y/N)!" Lenalee shouts, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 13

||A/N: Well here's the last chapter, not sure what else to write after this...maybe an Allen/Nea x Reader one shot book...or even this time a Kanda Yuu x Reader book where this time the reader is 'that women' but I'm still not sure. Comment what you guys think about that idea.||

 

 

Somewhere else it was snowing and it was actually quite nice out for a winter morning, snow slowly fell from the sky as two people within the building were looking around in the storage. Finding a few things in there made them remember the past about how they shared some moments with Allen Walker.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Cross had arrived with the little boy in his arms the poor boy had bandages on his face to indicate his face was wounded, poor child had brought back his dead father back without realizing that The Earl tricked him until the last minute.

 

Once inside the building Allen suffered for about a month of pain to his face, his once brown hair turned white due to the traumatic events and stress, he wouldn't eat or speak the boys mind was always reminding itself about what happened  
While Allen wouldn't move an inch Cross was forced to try to feed the boy in which he was hesitant then angry that he had been forced to, or one day he noticed that Allen had peed all over the bed and himself but still had not made a single move.

 

One single night though Cross was once again in the room with the boy as he held Timcampy in his arms as he silently looked at the boy, he realized this boy loved Mana so much and that losing him scared the boy so bad that he turned out like this...even if he already knew that he was the host of The Fourteenth he secretly was actually caring for the boy as well.

 

"Did you really love Mana that much? Just try to fight it Allen, I'm sure you remember what he said. Never stop, always keep walking." Cross told him.

 

Those words made Allen think of Mana and some of the memories he shared with him, tears started to pool in his eyes and not long later Allen finally spoke...but more so he spoke like how Cross remembered Mana speaking like.

 

After he told mother that he drank some wine with her and mention that soon as Nea came back they wouldn't have to worry about Allen, though he did wonder since he found the host of Nea would you appear soon as well? Sure he promised to help out and look for the both of you but he wondered if you of all people would be reborn as well.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

As mother scoffed as she remembered the mentions of Cross saying he didn't care that much about Allen is when just outside you and Allen were approaching the building hand in hand, blinking at the sight of the building you looked towards Allen, he gave you a gentle smile and nodded his head.

 

Allen rang the bell and waited, someone ran to the door and opened it, their eyes widen at the sight of Allen and as well as you. Screaming about 'speaking of the devil' you guessed they were speaking about Allen just now. Chuckling a bit you smiled towards Allen who smiled back.

 

When the women who was always called 'mother' came to see who it was Allen sent a smile her way before the two of you who were so tired from your travels fell down slightly if it weren't for Barba to catch you both.

 

After a moment of introductions both Barba and mother lead the two of you inside, when they noticed the blood stains on both of your cloths they got worried but you quickly stated it was your blood from a battle that happened before you two arrived here.

 

And that's when Barba took off, not letting you say anymore he quickly dressed what was left of your wound and bandaged it, ignoring your words of that it would be pretty much gone soon, sure the pain was still slightly there but it was barely. But of course it fell on deaf ears, Allen though laughed in the background.

 

\---

 

Somewhere else Tyki had returned to where the other Noah's had been holding up, he informed one of them that he and Road helped Allen and you out to escape but then she suddenly disappeared.

 

"So did you guys manage to get anything about The Fourteenth from Bookmen?" Tyki asked.  
"Not really, as you can see he's not really cooperative."

 

After that Feedra was asked about his stuff that the Noah had placed inside Chaozii the Exorcist who now held hatred for both Allen and you. As they spoke it seemed that Road's father finally lost it.

 

He freaked out about why she would protect Allen, then asked just what her relationship was to The Fourteenth, not to mention the fact she 'protected' you - The Black Orders traitor and their greatest enemy whom The Earl wants dead once again.

 

When not answers were coming from Bookmen he used some of his powers on Lavi forcing him into the wall behind them and used a lot of pressure to keep him there, enough to have the boy scream with pain.

 

"Lavi no!" Bookmen shouts.  
"Quite old man! Don't tell them anything no matter what they do to me!" Lavi says.  
"Well spit it out, Bookmen."

 

Bookmem could only look at the Noah with a small glare, should he tell him or not?

 

\---

 

A gentle wind blew through the grave yard where a single man stood, as many stones sat beside one another proved this seemed to be The Order's grave yard of the many who died in action of the sort.

 

Luvvier was the very man standing there, silently he stood before the stone that read 'Howard Link' not long later though he was informed that someone had wished to meet up with him. Sighing he then soon left.

 

\---

 

Back at the order a gate had been opened and Timothy had returned, though he had fallen sick as he was being fretted over...Chaozii on the other hand was being told off that he should rest a bit before going on his next mission.  
Next thing they new the conversation went towards Allen and you, the boy then spat hatred towards the two people mentioned and lashed out saying they should give up on them.

 

"Besides why are we harboring a traitor of the past?! She should've been killed off as soon as she returned from that mission!" Chaozii scoffed.

 

Everyone who knew just who you were didn't say a word nor looked at him, course they missed you but they also knew that you were just following your heart and protecting what you had left....so some of them silently hoped you and Allen could get away from The Order's sights and grasp for a long long time.

 

\---

 

Elsewhere Lenalee and Marie were sitting on a bench waiting for a gate to open so they could return to HQ, but her thoughts were elsewhere they were of you and Allen. She remembers seeing the sad and lonely look in your eyes...but she also didn't like what Chaozii said.

 

"He said that?" Lenalee asked.  
"Yeah...it's been three months now, a long time you know. Some of our comrades have lost faith in both Allen and (Y/N). They still got plenty of believers though." Marie says.

 

After a short moment of silence Marie turned his head towards her.

 

"How are you? Your wounds hurt?" Marie asked.  
"I'm fine.....what's it like to be a real friend? I couldn't say anything to them, I said I would always believe in them...but when I found them leaving us without any explanation..there was nothing I could say to them..I wanted to help them but I couldn't as much as I wanted to I just wasn't prepared too..." Lenalee says.

 

Her shoulders shook as she remembered not being able to even spill a single word to her best friend who had left The Order in so much pain yet left with the man she held so dearly for all these years. She tried to get you to confess to Allen but you always refused.

 

"I claimed to be their friend, but then I choose The Order over them. On top of that my best friend looked so hurt and scared I couldn't do anything about it to comfort her..." Lenalee said.  
"Hey you didn't do anything wrong, you have a bond with Komui and everyone else at The Order. They have been apart of your life for many years, it's the same for me those bonds run deep that's exactly why I'm here. We have a bond with both of them too, one doesn't escape the other and with Bookmen and Lavi, Kanda as well all of our comrades we have fought and laughed beside with..we maybe separated now but we'll always be connected." Marie explained.  
"Doesn't it hurt you that (Y/N) left?" Lenalee asked.  
"It does...but I know she's in good hands. Allen will protect her, knowing him he wouldn't let any harm come to her." Marie replied.  
"Yeah, your right." Lenalee smiled.  
"Well then we should go. Gate will be opening soon." Marie said, putting his bag over his shoulders.  
"Yeah." Lenalee agreed.

 

Just a few feet away some kids were playing with a ball, but it was tossed to high so one of them couldn't grab it. As it rolled on the ground it gently bumped into someone's foot. The kid smile and asked the guy to pass it to him and he did so.

 

When Lenalee was about to walk to the gate she looked to the side and noticed just who it was, the guy hair long dark blue hair tied up in a high ponytail as usual. Gasping at the sight of the man she caught the attention of Marie who asked what was wrong until he recognized the footsteps and heartbeat.

 

It was him - Kanda Yuu, the very man who was thought to be dead for three months now. Lenalee and Marie teared up as he approached them.

 

"Why you idiot...why did you come back? You were supposed to....to be free. Damn fool." Marie cried.  
"Che, you can just say welcome home." Kanda replied with a smirk.

 

As Kanda followed the two back to HQ he was told about the loss of Allen but when he questioned about where you were since he had needed to talk to you for a good conversation that had to do with Alma and what the guy wanted you to know he didn't like the response.

 

"After what happened with Alma...she was locked up in a cell, she was put on the execution list due to the fact she helped Allen with yours and Alma's escape...but when the Noah arrived she escaped The Order with him and since then they branded her a traitor...worse yet they want any exorcist that sees her to either bring her back or kill her." Lenalee explains.

 

There was moment of silence before the air around Kanda grew violent, people in the hall rushed away from the feeling cause they felt like if they stayed he'd murder them. Looking over his shoulder Kanda glared darkly.

 

"What did you say?" Kanda asked venomously.

 

Before Lenalee could say anymore he ran to the room where he was told Master Zu had bee using, ignoring the shocked expressions of the people in the room Kanda lost all control and grabbed Luvvier by the collar of his shirt. The man already smirking at him as if he knew what he was just told.

 

"You bastard what did you do to (Y/N)?" Kanda asked darkly.  
"Heh, so you were informed? Well we all knew she was the traitor in the past who left with The Fourteenth, I guess history repeats itself doesn't it? Anyway with that in mind we treated her as we did last time, we everything you could imagine to get answers out of her of where she and Allen sent you and Alma Karma....but since she didn't answer us we went for harming The Fourteenth. Stating we'd hurt him if she didn't speak, naturally that meant Walker would suffer but both wouldn't speak...so our last attempt was to kill her and so we placed her on the execution list." Luvier smirked.

 

This bastard, he was pleased with harming a young women that was forced to fight in this war due to THEIR damned beliefs, but just WHAT they did to the girl made everyone in the room silent. Komui was horrifed at the news and knew he failed you more ways then one.

 

Central was relentless and would always stoop down to any level to get what they want...no matter how inhumane it was...

.  
"Kanda let him go! Killing him won't solve anything nor will it help (Y/N)'s situation with Central!" Komui interfered.

 

Kanda scoffed and shoved the old man into his seat, his hate for The Order grew even more now that he knew the only person left alive that understood his pain went through that. He cared about you as if you were like a younger sister.

 

"Did you make sure Alma Karma is dead?" Luvvier asked, before he could even walk away.  
"I won't speak to you about him, all you need to know is that I'll never forgive The Order." Kanda said darkly glaring.

 

Just outside Lenalee was shocked and covered her mouth as she cried, hearing what The Order put her best friend through was horrible! How could they?! Marie on the other hand now knew just what lead you to leave with Allen....and he knew that you were even further pushed into the dark.

 

But the horrifying truth was that right now you didn't even know that Kanda was still alive...you still had him but you didn't know it...you still believed that Allen and Nea was all you had left.

 

Once Kanda walked inside the room Bak informed Master Zu about his arrival, in his arms was the rusted form of Mugen, (w/n) was beside him also rusted down...he never once was seen without them..but he had been placed on bed rest for a while now so he didn't move an inch but he too as shocked that Kanda actually had returned.

 

"Why return to this place? Alma....has your body finally managed to heal after your fight with him? You figured out the truth haven't you? It was me...The experimentation to reinforce the ranks of exorcists and the horrible stuff committed to win the war...I directed the entire operation that shameful violent tragic history, I'm responsible for all of it." Zu said.

 

He continued on showing such regret on his actions of the past, in the end the old man started to cry as so much guilt and regret filled him. Something like that in the past shouldn't have happened.

 

When Kanda placed his hand on one of Master Zu's he too started to see the Lotus flowers falling down, the illusions that only Kanda was known to see.

 

"I guess I'll have some company in hell then." Kanda said, small smile.  
"I suppose so..." Zu smiled a little too while crying.  
"Awaken Mugen." Kanda says.

 

The rusted form of Mugen glew the color of green, not long later it had turned into a small cube it turned out to be the same as Lenalee's back when the fight with the level four akuma had attacked their old HQ.

 

"Kanda wait!" Lenalee shouts.

 

Running towards him she slammed both hands in front of him and grabbed the cube.

 

"Are you sure you really want this? After what the order has inflicted upon you after all these years? The Order stole your past...they even took away the one you loved...not to mention they tortured the only person you had left to understand your pain...you finally had the chance to be free..." Lenalee explained.  
"Look at that, it's gone from crystal to liquid. Don't freak out." Kanda said, once he noticed the cube melted in her hand.

 

Lifting her hand up he drank the liquid from the palm of her hand, of course both Bak and Komui freaked out about it but Kanda just scoffed and soon raised the sleeves of his shirt.

 

"And now...I'm actually free at last. This is my decision, My name is Yuu Kanda, and I have chosen to be and Exorcist." Kanda says.

 

The blood from the cross wounds on his arms flew out and became a blade, Mugen was now a crystal-type of innocence.  
"Mugen, Activate." Kanda muttered.

 

\---

 

Kanda was seen putting on a Exorcist coat he had a job to do and it wasn't anything from what The Order told him, no he needed to go find you and Allen. Reason for you was he wanted to relay a message Alma had left him to tell you about and also make sure you knew he was alive...that you still had him in your life and not just Allen or even the fourteenth.

 

Then again...Kanda would secretly protect you from The Order either way so he'd always would allow you to slip by him if he ever encountered you.

 

"Never thought I'd see you wear that uniform again." Marie said.  
"What's with the look?" Kanda asked.  
"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Lenalee asked.  
"I'm the one who awakened the Noah within him, not to mention I broke my promise to (Y/N)." Kanda replied.  
"You were played! The Earl used Alma to manipulate you! It was all a trap! And your not the only one who fell for it!" Lenalee says.  
"I didn't care if he woke up, or what might happen to the order....I didn't even think about it. I was never going to try to save short stack, I never wanted to trust him and so i ignored the signs...I saw him start to turn in Pairs and I didn't care. I didn't even bother reporting it to Komui. Because....I hate The Order, even more then the Noah....also the fact that he held the lover of (Y/N) I didn't want her to be hurt anymore then she already had." Kanda explains.

 

It was true he watched and knew that you as well saw the signs, he tried to keep you away from Allen but it always fell on deaf ears. So in order to protect you from further heartbreak he didn't tell a soul about Allen's slow transformation....then again his hate for the order was also the reason.

 

"Oh Kanda..." Lenalee frowned.  
"Sorry Lenalee, I can't help it I'm just not like you guys. I was ready to kill Alma right in front of (Y/N), but Allen didn't give up on trying to save us and stop me from traumatizing (Y/N) any further...My feelings towards The Order haven't changed, but Allen and (Y/N)? I regret what I've done..I can't die in peace with that over my head." Kanda finished.

 

'I see now he's chosen to come back to the order and be an exorcist all so he can help Allen and (Y/N).' Lenalee thought.

 

Marie sent Lenalee a smile who smiled in return, after that the two followed Kanda out down the hall.

 

'(Y/N)....I broke my promise to protect you and make sure you never cried like you did in the past...I hope when I see you again you'll forgive me...' Kanda thought.

 

As he walked down the hall a memory of what Master Zu told him resurfaced.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Once mostly everyone left Zu had stated he needed to say a few more words to Kanda.

 

"Kanda...if you run into (Y/N) please tell her how sorry I am...I caused her so much pain, so much suffering. She suffered in silence even though we spoke so ill of the man she loved we ignored the signs of her pain....we continued to treat her like a test subject and not like a human being....all she had in the past was Alma and you....now she believes she has no one but Allen Walker and The Fourteenth....Kanda you must find her and help guide her to a brighter path....losing you and Alma might have- no I know it tore her apart." Master Zu says.

 

The old man could remember the sweet little girl from the past who got corrupted by the dark desires of The Order, the same little girl who grew to be a strong women and was once more broken down completely by the very organization that created her into this war once more.

 

After that he carefully gave the now wrapped up rusted form of (w/n) your innocence weapon.

 

"Find her and give her weapon back, if she wishes to protect Allen Walker and The Fourteenth better she'll need this...." Zu says.

 

Watching as Kanda took the rusted thing in his hands Zu had hoped that no one from The Order would question the extra 'package' Kanda would be carrying.

 

'Oh (Y/N)....what have we done to you poor child...' Zu thought, crying.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Kanda looked at the wrapped up weapon in his other hand and sighed, he knew if you wanted to protect the moyashi you'd need this. Only question he got was...where the hell were you??

 

\---

 

After leaving the place where 'Mother' and Barba was at who gave you guys a place to stay a few months back and actually gave the two of you fresh cloths and stuff to travel on you both left. You were grateful for their kindness and left hand in hand with Allen.

 

At the moment you two were in an inn getting ready to leave the place to get further away from whatever monster was hunting you two down, since you were done packing you stood by the window to keep a look out as Allen finished.  
You two never stayed in one two for very long...

 

As you waited your thoughts drove down to the fact you had left The Order along side Allen, you knew you made the correct choice and it didn't bother you all that much due to the fact you had lost so much in such a short time span...not to mention your hatred for The Order grew even more.

 

Even though three months ago you had lost Alma and Kanda you still went on, it hurt and you were still grieving but you took it step by step each day, protecting Allen and Nea was what you needed to do.

 

Even if history was repeating itself...

 

"I'm done packing." Allen says.  
"Hey Allen..." You started.  
"What is it?" Allen asked.

 

You didn't say anything and this made Allen frown walking over to you he placed his hand on your arm.

 

"Are you alright? Still thinking about them?" Allen asked.  
"Yeah...It's been three months already. I know I did the right thing about leaving The Order with you but...not being able to see or hear Kanda and Alma again is gonna be hard." You explained.  
"Take it day by day, besides I'll always be here for you." Allen says.  
"Yeah but...not only that but I have nothing on me to keep you safe..." You frowned.  
"It's alright you've protect me a lot in the past. Let me protect you from now." Allen says.

 

Not liking that idea but having to be forced to agree you tearfully did, not wanting to see you cry Allen brought you into his arms and held you. You took this moment to silently cry in his arms as you gripped the back of his coat tightly.

 

'This world is so cruel, it's so dark...so dark sometimes I can barely see my hand. In the past I was able to be comforted in the arms of Nea...but that faded when we died, now that Allen's is holding me it feels the same...I wonder how long this feeling of safety and security will last for us....' You thought.

 

Allen had one arm around your waist and the other stroking your hair, he tucked your head on his shoulder as he rested his cheek on your head. You both stood there for a while until you slowly pulled away and he whiped away your tears as he smiled.

 

"Shall we go? Continue our traveling together?" Allen asked, smiling.  
"Yeah, let's get out of here." You nodded.

 

After that the two of you picked up your bags and left the inn, but once it became night you two hid in the ally and Allen once again was in pain from the Noah transformation. All you could do was hold him in your arms as he rested on you.  
Just outside in a train station the very monster chasing the two of you walked off, proving he was nearby Allen's arm got all feathery again and his skin and eyes changed color from his usual look to the look of a Noah.

 

All you could do....was sit and watch helplessly....

 

Someone must've seen what was in the ally and walked up to where you two were hiding, thankfully it was a child who noticed and climbed over to see who you two were.

 

"Hey mister are you an angel?" She asked.  
"Shhhh.." Allen smiled.  
"Let's keep that a secret, okay sweetie?" You asked, smiling kindly.

 

The little girl grinned and agreed, you smiled at the sight of Allen being so gentle with that of kids. It's one of the reasons you fell for the boy as well.

 

"Heh, still gentle with children are you? How cute." Nea's voice spoke.

 

Shocked you looked to the sight and gasped, a misty figure of Nea appeared before you like he had did in the past....but how? Why? Was it cause he was awakening within Allen and you were finally able to see him so clearly?

 

"What is it, (Y/N)?" Allen asked.  
"I thought...I saw Nea and heard his voice...but how is that possible?" You replied.

 

Looking back beside you, you frowned when his figure wasn't there...so it was just an illusion? Or was it a memory?

 

\---

 

Akuma didn't give you or Allen enough time to rest, they appeared and quickly Allen picked you up into his arms activated his innocence and jumped into the sky landing on the roof of the building.

 

"I can sense him!" An akuma spoke.

 

Allen held you close to his chest as he killed off the Akuma, holding onto him tightly you closed your eyes as he did so. Jumping off the roof another akuma appeared making you have to move to his back and hold onto him better as he turned his arm into a sword killing the other akuma.

 

Just above the two were Tyki and Wisley.

 

"Hang in there boy, don't go giving up now. You do have a lady to protect as well don't you?" Tyki said.

 

Back with you and Allen the two of you held hands once more as you ran together, seeing another ally you both quickly rushed in but Allen tripped and ended up making you both fall down with him ontop of you. But before anyone of you could react he felt the Noah transformation again.

 

Screaming in pain this lead you to cup his face in your hands and look at him with worry, all you pretty much could do was hold him and try to get rid of some of his pain.

 

"You got a bit of suffering to do...both of you...but I guess we'll see if you got it in your to settle things." Tyki finished.

 

As Tyki and Wiesly continued to watch from a roof top, you tried to get Allen's mind off the pain.

 

"Allen! Remember what they always told you! Never stop always keep walking!" You shouted at him.

 

Hearing the girl he loved so much say the words his father Mana and even his master tell him he opened his eyes and looked at her worried ones, he knew you'd be at his side through the entire thing.

 

"I'll walk with you, Allen. You won't be alone on this journey at all the path we take will be together. We'll stand together and survive anything that is thrown at us together....I swear it." You told him.

 

Allen quickly got up off you and smiled towards you, as long as you were with him on this through the whole time he knew he would be able to get past all this. Nodding his head he leaned in for another kiss which seemed to be something he was comfortable doing lately.

 

Now...you two haven't said anything about getting into a relationship or anything all you two really talked about in the past few months was that you two shared the same feelings for one another...but you also made him know that your feelings were also went towards Nea still.

 

Allen knew that and accepted it, he didn't know what would happen to either him or Nea but he knew whatever might come ahead and if it were to happen to either of them you would suffer....that's something he didn't want to happen but he knew the cold hard truth that one day....you would suffer either way.

 

'I need answers...but first I must do what I can to keep her safe...' Allen thought.

 

And so with that the two of you grabbed your bags, stood up, held one another s hands again and began to walk out of the ally...together.

 

You weren't sure what you'd have to face in the future but you knew that you'd do it all with Allen.


End file.
